El fuego del dragón
by Novinha
Summary: Un contrincante fuera de lo habitual llegará a Nerima para retar a Ranma y arrastrar a los protagonistas a un viaje que cambiará para siempre su relación. RxA
1. Un nuevo contrincante para Ranma

Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta modesta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi excepto "Shinji Akikazu", salido de mi cabecita (ruego a los cielos que no resulte un Gary Stu) y yo no los utilizo con fines de lucro, así que por favor que nadie me denuncie.

Los guiones – como éstos- preceden los diálogos de los personajes.

Las comillas "_con el texto en cursiva_ "introducen los pensamientos de los personajes.

Gracias a Trekumy por ser una magnífica beta y darme ideas en beneficio del fic, además de demostrar mucha paciencia con una novatilla que no sabe cómo van estos asuntos.

Y ahora vayamos al tema ^.^

CAPÍTULO 1: Un nuevo contrincante para Ranma

Amanecía un resplandeciente sábado de verano. Contraviniendo la costumbre, Ranma se despertó temprano y remoloneó en el futón mientras un agradable rayo de sol le calentaba la nariz. Con un suspiro de satisfacción, cruzó los brazos bajo la cabeza y contempló el techo con una contenta sonrisa, perdido en alegres pensamientos. "_Por fín llegaron las vacaciones de verano. Dos meses enteros para entrenar libres de madrugones y de Kunos_" Tal vez haría un viaje de entrenamiento a algún lugar desconocido. Tenía tiempo de sobra. Quizá un mes fuera de Nerima le sentara bien. Aunque…frunció el ceño y sopesó lo que sería una separación física de Akane durante tanto tiempo. Por alguna razón, después de lo de Jusenkyo la mera idea de no verla durante un par de días le molestaba más que de costumbre.

Bien, se dijo, en cualquier caso no pensaba entrenarse en ningún lugar que se pareciera ni remotamente al Monte Fénix. Toda aquella historia estaba demasiado reciente como para haberse curado de ansias aventureras por una larga temporada. Y más cuando se le había hecho tan diáfana la convicción de que Akane acabaría implicada en cualquier problema que se le presentara de una manera u otra. Mejor no tentar a la suerte. No, decididamente lo mejor sería invitarle a ir con él. Sólo de pensarlo se le subieron los colores: una tienda, dos personas… Estaba seguro de que Shampoo, Ryoga y el resto de sus amigos se unirían de buena gana, y así se evitarían situaciones incómodas.

Después del intento de sus padres y el desastre que se organizó en el Dojo Tendo hacía apenas tres semanas, no sabía muy bien cómo tratar a su prometida. En realidad, las cosas se habían precipitado y esperaba un cambio en la relación con Akane, aunque no sabía muy bien de qué tipo. Las cartas estaban echadas: él se había confesado aún sin quererlo y Akane había aceptado casarse con Ranma por alguna razón. Aunque de cara a los demás las cosas seguían como siempre, notaba en ella la misma tensión y sabía que la conversación que planeaba sobre sus cabezas era inevitable. Tarde o temprano tendría que preguntarle por qué lo hizo ¿sólo para que él consiguiera la cura? ¿Realmente estaba enamorada de él? ¿Fue por honor? ¿Solidaridad? La verdad es que saberlo le aterraba, y prefería ignorar el tema tanto como fuera posible. Además, el resto de las chicas estaban menos pesaditas de lo habitual, y no quería dar motivos para reanudar las hostilidades tan pronto.

Sacudió la cabeza "_Ya está bien. Hora de levantarse_"

- /// -

Al bajar al comedor, vio que Akane entraba por la puerta tras su carrera matutina.

- Buenos días, Ranma. Hace un día genial, ¿no crees?- La resplandeciente sonrisa de la chica y sus cortísimos shorts le provocaron un cortocircuito momentáneo

- ¿Eh?

- Que hace un día estupendo. Despierta, que ya va siendo hora- le contestó en son de broma, mientras le daba un capón y se sentaba a la mesa.

"_Vaya, si que está de buen humor la marimacho esta mañana_" se dijo Ranma, sin poder evitar sonreírle a su vez

- Buenos días, Ranma ¿dormiste bien?- preguntó Kasumi mientras servía los cuencos de arroz.

- Si Kasumi, gracias. ¡Qué buena pinta! Me muero de hambre. ¡Que aproveche!- dijo levantando los palillos, preparando un ataque que no llegó a producirse.

- ¡Ranma Saotome! Te reto a un duelo entre hombres.

La voz provenía del patio. Soun y Genma aparecieron en la escena mientras que Akane y Ranma se miraban con hastío.

-Ranma-kun, creo que te reclaman de nuevo- dijo una sonriente Kasumi.

- Claro- contestó el chico con una mueca resignada. – ¿Y cuándo no es fiesta?

- ¡Ranma Saotome!

- ¡Ya voy! Pesado – masculló el joven para sus adentros.

- ¡Vamos, hijo, defiende el honor del Mutsabetsu kakuto!- tanto su padre como el patriarca de los Tendo agitaban banderines, muy emocionados ante la pelea. Ranma les miró con rencor mal disimulado. Cómo se notaba que no eran ellos los que tenían que luchar a horas intempestivas sin un triste grano de arroz en el estómago.

- Yo soy Ranma Saotome- dijo, mirando seriamente a su adversario cuando por fin lo tuvo enfrente, evaluando sus habilidades.

Akane se situó a una distancia prudencial observando al retador. Grande como un armario, y de colorados pómulos, parecía la viva estampa de un saludable granjero tostado por el sol, de cara agradable, pelo arrubiado y gesto firme. Desde luego, parecía fuerte, pero no daba el tipo para artista marcial ¿Qué le habría llevado hasta el Dojo Tendo?

- Así que eres tú. Bien, ya empezaba a pensar que me había equivocado de lugar- dijo pensativo el muchacho, rascándose la nuca- Soy Shinji Akikazu. He oído por ahí que tú derrotaste a Saffron y quisiera medir mis fuerzas contigo en un honorable combate, tal como señalan los preceptos de mi sensei. Pero la verdad es que visto de cerca pareces un poco enclenque, ¿no?- dijo más para sí mismo que para la audiencia. Al ver la cara de pocos amigos de su rival levantó las manos en gesto de disculpa - Sin ofender, por supuesto.

Ranma y Akane sintieron un escalofrío con la referencia de Shinji a Saffron. Estaban descolocadas por la manera de expresarse del tal Akikazu y la postura que adoptaba, completamente alejada de los cánones marciales vistos hasta ahora. La última frase de Shinji ofendió a Ranma profundamente.

- ¡¿Cómo que enclenque? ¿pero tú de que vas?!- el azoramiento de su contrincante le desconcertó

- Disculpa. ¿decir algo así va en contra de algún código de guerreros?

- ¿Eh? _"¿De dónde se ha escapado este tarado?"_ Es igual, te voy a demostrar lo enclenque que soy dándote una buena paliza.

- Estoy listo. Empecemos

Ranma sonrió picado en el orgullo. Pero aún así quiso dejar un par de puntos claros. El chico no le cuadraba en absoluto con la imagen de un artemarcialista al uso y quizá su intención era medirse con él en un campeonato de siega tradicional, o alguna loca idea por el estilo

- De acuerdo, Shinji, pelearemos con las manos desnudas, sin tractores, ovejas ni nada que se le parezca, ¿no? – A Shinji se le escurrió una gota por la nuca. Parecía desorientado

- ¿Eso es lo habitual? Mi sensei jamás me habló de nada parecido. Es que este es mi primer reto, ¿sabes?- dijo, sonriendo con timidez y sobándose la cabeza, buscando comprensión en su oponente.

Ahora era el turno de la familia Tendo a abrir los ojos como platos

- Ahí se esfuma cualquier posibilidad de sacarle beneficio a este duelo- declaró Nabiki, dándose media vuelta para volver al comedor

- ¿Qué dice Saotome? ¿le hace una partidita de shogi?

- Oh, dios mío, con lo que tengo para fregar y yo perdiendo el tiempo- Kasumi sonrió – Encantada de conocerte, Shinji. Soy Kasumi Tendo. Cuando terminéis venid a desayunar, estás invitado, ¿de acuerdo? Después del ejercicio hay que reponer fuerzas.

Él pareció tan entusiasmado con la propuesta de Kasumi que olvidó la pelea

- ¿En serio? Muchas gracias, señorita Tendo. Venía tan concentrado en el duelo que olvidé desayunar. Me muero de hambre. ¿Ranma, te parece que comamos primero?- le dijo con ansiedad.

Akane y Ranma cayeron al suelo, pero se recuperaron rápido. La muchacha le sonrió amistosamente. Parecía un buen chico, y algo le decía que sería mejor no subestimarle tan rápido.

- Claro, ¿verdad, Ranma? Soy Akane, la hermana de Kasumi- dijo haciéndole una reverencia y mostrando una sonrisa hospitalaria que hizo entornar los ojos de su prometido, que se sintió exasperado.

- Encantado- el chico parecía estarlo verdaderamente, cosa que no se le escapó a nadie.

- Bueno, - se rindió Ranma - pues vamos a comer y luego peleamos- y echó a andar hacia el comedor

- ¿De dónde eres, Shinji? - preguntó Soun a su invitado, ya a la mesa y hechas las debidas presentaciones.

- Soy de una pequeña aldea cerca de la frontera con China

¡- Vaya!- dijo Ranma- Pues si que has recorrido camino hasta Nerima. ¿has venido hasta aquí sólo para luchar conmigo?- preguntó Ranma con gesto orgulloso. Shinji rió divertido.

- No, he estado de viaje de entrenamiento. Escuché hablar de ti y decidí acercarme a comprobar tu nivel y así hacerme una idea del mío. En mi aldea no tenía muchas oportunidades de competir ¿sabes? Las vacas no cuentan- se rió de su propio chiste mientras que la familia le miraba sin saber qué decir. Ranma comenzó a levantarse

- ¿Estás preparado?

Shinji asintió seriamente mientras se atiborraba, comiendo a tal velocidad que los modales de Ranma parecían a su lado los de una exquisita damisela.

- Lucharemos en el Dojo de la familia con ellos como testigos imparciales. Por fin veremos tu nivel. Sólo espero que me dures más de dos minutos. Me caes bien- dijo Ranma burlón, con los brazos en jarras

- Muy bien, hijo. ¡Ese es el espíritu!- corearon sus padres

Fue el turno de Nabiki, Shinji y Akane de que se les escurriera una enorme gota de sudor.

- ¿Decir algo así es honorable?- Shinji estaba visiblemente confuso.

- Mi cuñadito aquí presente es chulo, Shinji. Sin más- dijo Nabiki. Shinji se la quedó mirando sin comprender

- ¿Cuñado? ¿cómo cuñado? ¿Está casado con Kasumi? Parece bastante mayor que él- de pronto vio que todos prestaban atención a sus palabras y se azoró.

El silencio en la mesa se hizo notorio. Después de la casi boda ni siquiera los padres habían juzgado oportuno sacar el tema a colación. Shinji se arrodilló ante Kasumi malinterpretando la situación.

- Mis disculpas, Tendo Kasumi. Ni por lo más remoto quisiera ofender a mi honorable anfitriona- Ranma le dio un capón

- ¡Pues claro que no estoy casado con Kasumi, idiota!

- ¿Entonces?- Shinji miró en torno a la mesa pidiendo respuestas, pero nadie parecía arriesgarse. Akane no tenía muchas ganas de meterse en la discusión, pero sabía que lo mejor sería zanjar rápido el asunto antes de que Ranma sacara sus insultos de paseo, así que intervino.

- Verás Shinji, Ranma y yo estamos comprometidos desde hace dos años como herederos del Mutsabetsu kakuto. Mi hermana Nabiki suele aprovechar cualquier circunstancia para meterse con nosotros - Shinji miró la sonrisa insegura de la chica y la mirada molesta que dirigió a su hermana, que no se dio por aludida, y asintió despacio, haciéndose a la idea. Ranma aprovechó para zanjar el incómodo asunto y acabar con el duelo de una vez. Por todas.

- Sí. Ahora vamos al dojo. ¿O es que acaso has cambiado de opinión? ¿Te asusta enfrentarte con el gran Ranma Saotome?

"_Será creído_"Akane giró los ojos con fastidio, pero aliviada de haber dejado correr el tema del compromiso. Shinji se puso en pie ceremoniosamente, dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí

- Nada me asusta Saotome. Vamos.

- /// -

¿Preparados?- dijo Genma, listo para dar al gong que iniciaría la pelea

- ¡Si! – el entusiasmo de Shinji era palpable. Los demás le observaban con incredulidad, seguros de verlo hecho puré en un tres por dos

- ¡Que comience el combate! – el gong retumbó en el dojo

Ranma salió disparado hacia su oponente seguro de derrotarle en unos pocos movimientos. El chico le caía bien, y quizá eso unido al exceso de confianza habitual en él le hizo bajar la guardia. La patada de bienvenida de Shinji le empotró contra la pared opuesta y le sacó todo el aire del cuerpo. _"Maldición. Es muy fuerte"_ pensó sujetándose el estómago y mirándole con nuevos ojos. Tendría que dar lo mejor de si.

- ¡Ranma! No te confíes- gritó Akane. Ranma crispó los puños.

- Ahora vamos en serio Shinji. Hazlo lo mejor que sepas porque no me detendré- le dijo el chico de la trenza con gesto serio. Su contrincante asintió, y Ranma se abalanzó de nuevo sobre él.

- ¡Tenshin Amaguri ken!

Shinji parecía un poco abrumado, y sólo conseguía detener algunos golpes, recibiendo la mayoría. Ranma se sonrió mientras imprimía más velocidad a la técnica amazónica.

La familia apenas veía los golpes lanzados por su muchacho, y el ánimo volvió a cundir entre ellos.

- Ese es mi hijo

- Bien, Ranma

- Oh, dios mío, espero que no se hagan mucho daño

- No cantéis victoria tan rápido, papá. Fijaos bien- dijo Nabiki – Ranma le está colocando la mayoría de los golpes y aún así Shinji no parece dolorido. ¡Maldita sea! He dejado escapar una maravillosa oportunidad para cobrar entradas- manifestó enfadada consigo misma mientras se daba un golpecito en la frente

Akane lo había visto y se estrujó las manos, inquieta. _"Puede que este extraño chico no tenga ni de lejos la velocidad y flexibilidad de Ranma, pero es mucho más fuerte"_, pensó_. _Volvió la mirada hacia su prometido con aprensión. "_Por favor, ten cuidado" _

Ranma también se había dado cuenta, y a pesar de que trataba de imprimir la máxima contundencia en los golpes, Shinji parecía no inmutarse demasiado. Era como pegar al tronco de un gran árbol. Indiscutiblemente, Ranma comenzaba a cansarse y eso no era nada bueno. Además, sentía la espalda resentida allí dónde se había golpeado.

- ¿Eso es todo, Saotome?- murmuró el campesino, lanzando un puñetazo ligeramente lento que Ranma esquivó de milagro, distraído en sus cavilaciones. _"Maldición. Debo estar más atento. Si me coloca un par de puñetazos con la fuerza de este, me hará papilla"_ Su única posibilidad era tratar de ser más veloz y forzar su resistencia. Sería una pelea dura.

Cinco minutos después, ambos estaban jadeantes. Ranma sólo se había llevado dos golpes y Shinji dos docenas, pero el estado del chico de la trenza era bastante más deplorable. _"Maldición_". Su orgullo mal entendido se negaba a reconocer que comenzaba a quedarse sin opciones. No quería acercarse demasiado para no exponerse a recibir y perder el encuentro. No dudaba de que Shinji le dejaría inconsciente si le atrapaba en condiciones una vez más. El ataque a distancia era definitivamente su mejor opción. De pronto se sintió abrumado por un cálido sentimiento de seguridad, convencido de que iba a vencer a Shinji en el próximo movimiento_. "Le demostraré a las bravas que Ranma Saotome nunca pierde"_. Elegida la estrategia a seguir, esperó el momento adecuado. _"¡Ahora!"_ Su rival parecía haber recuperado algo el resuello y se lanzaba sobre él en línea recta. Sin perder la calma, Ranma le esperó con los pies firmemente plantados en el suelo, concentrando su energía. El ki se acumuló en una bola dorada entre sus manos antes de que Shinji tuviera tiempo a alcanzarle.

- ¡Moko takabisha!

La esfera explotó sobre Shinji cegando a los espectadores del duelo y barriendo el lugar dónde se encontraba el muchacho. Ranma suspiró, agotado. _"Vaya, este ha sido duro de pelar_", se dijo, empezando a girarse.

- Aún no hemos terminado Ranma- La humareda se disipó y todos pudieron ver al campesino, inseguro y maltrecho, pero aún de pie. Akane jadeó, soltando una exclamación de sorpresa que fue coreada por el resto de la audiencia. Sólo alguien con la resistencia de Ryoga habría sido capaz de permanecer consciente tras recibir un ataque de tal magnitud. Aunque el aspecto de Shinji resultaba bastante lamentable, parecía más que dispuesto a seguir dando pelea.

"_¿Es que este tío no se va a rendir nunca?"_ Akane y Ranma cruzaron una mirada de preocupación. Era como tratar de derribar una montaña. Las palabras de Shinji les distrajeron.

- Buena técnica, Saotome, pero ahora me toca a mí

- ¿Qué? – Ranma le miraba de hito en hito mientras que Shinji liberaba su aura en una explosión de llamas rojizas_. "¡¿Pero, cómo? Hace un momento parecía al límite de sus fuerzas!" _– pensó, sorprendido

- ¡Tatsu no hi!- gritó el muchacho, mientras que una enorme onda expansiva de colores anaranjados se precipitaba sobre Ranma.

- ¿El fuego del dragón? – se dijo Akane, espantada - ¡Ranma, cuidado!

De un salto bastante menos ágil de lo habitual debido a la sorpresa, Ranma se alejó por los pelos de la trayectoria del ataque de su rival, que fue a chocar justo a sus espaldas e hizo volar en pedazos una de las paredes del dojo. Ranma salió de su estupor y se concentró en pensar. El devenir de la pelea parecía dar de nuevo la vuelta en su contra. Escuchó vagamente a Nabiki gritar que él tendría que cargar con el coste de las nuevas reparaciones_._ Ranma dio de pronto un respingo, aún en su postura de pelea_"¡Sí! Shinji ha liberado todo su poder en forma de fuego. ¡El hiryu shoten ha! No hay otra manera"- _se sonrió con renovada confianza _- "Te tengo" _Sabía que no aguantaría mucho más en pie, así que reuniendo sus últimas energías se enrocó con el corazón de hielo y se lanzó sobre Shinji, comenzando a dibujar la espiral. Desprevenido y desconocedor de la técnica con que jugaba el dragón volador, Shinji liberó más energía caliente, tratando de alcanzar a su rival con algún poderoso golpe. El muchacho estaba rodeado por las llamas de su aura, iluminado como un panel de neón, sin percibir la energía fría que emanaba de su oponente. La rapidez de Ranma comenzaba a enojarle hasta el punto de perder su foco. _"Se escurre como una anguila_", pensó con frustración, tratando de leer su próximo movimiento.

- ¡Te tengo! –gritó Shinji, conectando un poderosísimo puñetazo que estuvo a punto de sacar a Ranma de la espiral y que crujió sus costillas. Ranma sonrió a pesar del dolor y le contestó con el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones

- Yo te tengo a ti.- Shinji le miró sin comprender

- ¡Hiryu shoten ha!

El movimiento final de Ranma creó un huracán que atrapó al muchacho, aún atónito. Shinji salió despedido por el techo de dojo, yendo a caer al estanque, donde el contacto con el agua templada por el sol deshizo el tornado. Eso fue lo último que Shinji pudo apreciar antes de perder el sentido.

Jadeando por el esfuerzo realizado, con la ropa echada a perder y moratones para dar y tomar, Ranma se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas recuperando el aliento. Akane fue corriendo hasta él preocupada, y la familia se dirigió a atender al contrincante tras comprobar que su chico seguía de una pieza, felicitándole por su actuación.

- ¿Estás bien?- la chica le miró fijamente, evaluando su estado. Ranma sonrió ante su preocupación, pero sin tener aún suficiente aliento para contestar - Has ganado de nuevo- le dijo regalándole una de "esas" sonrisas- Esta vez fue difícil. ¿De dónde habrá sacado esa técnica? No se parece a nada que hayamos visto hasta ahora, ¿no crees?

- Tienes razón. Me muero de ganas de que despierte para preguntarle. Espero que se recupere rápido- Akane le sonrió de nuevo y miró hacia el estanque. Los padres de ambos chicos ya estaban retirando a Shinji del agua y lo metían en casa para atender sus heridas.

- Si, es un chico agradable a pesar de haberte dejado la cara como un mapa.- le dijo en son de burla, sacándole la lengua - Quédate aquí, iré a por el botiquín.

Ranma se dejaba cuidar mientras que Akane le limpiaba las heridas con toda la delicadeza de que era capaz

- Quítate la camisa Ranma. Quiero ver si tienes más heridas- El chico de la trenza se puso de color rojo brillante, pero obedeció manso. Llamar camisa al jirón de ropas que quedaba sobre su torso era más bien un chiste. Tampoco es que ella fuera a ver nada que no hubiera visto antes.

Permanecieron en amistoso silencio, roto de vez en cuando por las quejas que el muchacho trataba de suprimir valientemente. Estaba hecho polvo.

- Akane, Ranma, Shinji está descansando. Le hemos puesto en tu habitación, Ranma. Va a necesitar al menos un par de días de reposo. ¡Fiuuu!- dijo Nabiki al fijarse en el cuerpo de su cuñado- Menuda paliza os habéis metido. Estás hecho un cromo. Menos mal que tu linda prometida te cuida con esmero. ¡Vaya, Akane, qué prueba de amor!- Ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente.

- Qué graciosa- masculló Akane, acabando de colocar el esparadrapo de una manera mucho más ruda sobre el pecho de su sufrido prometido- ¿quieres algo más, Nabiki?

- Pues sí Akane. Dile a tu aguerrido novio que estoy harta de pagar reparaciones. Sabéis muy bien que no hace ni un mes tuvimos que rehacer el Dojo casi completamente. Así que ya podéis buscaros la vida para arreglar este estropicio, porque yo no pienso poner ni un yen. Claro que si os prestáis generosamente a posar para una sesión fotográfica, podría hacer la vista gorda…

- ¡Ni lo sueñes, Nabiki! – contestaron ambos al tiempo

- Muy bien, pues ya os veo pringando. Y decidle a vuestro nuevo amigo que en cuanto se recupere le tocará apechugar con vosotros- Chao, queridos- y se despidió con un gesto dramático muy de su estilo

Ranma y Akane se miraron resignados

- Parece que nos tocará hacer estilo libre en albañilería- Akane rió con la salida de Ranma y sacudiendo la cabeza continúo con la tarea de curarle

La verdad es que se sentían muy a gusto. Desde lo del Monte Fénix peleaban menos y en general disfrutaban cada vez más de su tiempo juntos. La situación parecía tan propicia que Ranma se animó a contarle sus planes para el verano.

- ¿Sabes Akane? He estado pensando en hacer un viaje de entrenamiento para aprovechar las vacaciones y salir de esta locura una temporada.

- La chica puso cara de póquer, contrariada, y trató que su voz sonara lo más neutra posible.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo durará el viaje? ¿Lo has decidido ya?

- No sé, por lo menos un mes. Hay que aprovechar ahora que no tenemos clases- Ranma se perdió la carita de decepción de su prometida, que esta se apresuró a ocultar bajo el flequillo. _"¡Un mes entero! Cada vez llevo peor las separaciones"_ se dijo la morena, desalentada ante la perspectiva.

- Ya veo

- ¿Y qué te parece?- Ranma la miraba totalmente ajeno a los pensamientos de la chica, que se cortaría un brazo antes de reconocer que se moría de ganas de ir con él. Estaba harta de que Ranma la apartase, y no dudaba de que él intentaría dejarla en casa a la menor oportunidad.

- ¿Para qué me preguntas? No veo por qué habría de importarte mi opinión- le dijo con brusquedad. Ranma parpadeó sorprendido y decepcionado

- ¿No vas a venir conmigo? Pensé que quizá te gustaría entrenar un poco en algún lugar alejado de Nerima…- Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos como platos mientras una sonrisa iba dibujándose en la cara.

- ¡¿En serio? ¿quieres que vaya contigo?!- le preguntó atónita. Ranma jugó con sus pulgares y desvió los ojos de la intensa mirada de la chica - Sssí, me pareció que sería estupendo alejarnos un poco de esta casa de locos y practicar nuevas técnicas con Ryoga y los chicos.

- ¡Ranma!- Akane se lanzó sobre él envolviéndole en un abrazo tan fuerte que le crujió todos los huesos del cuerpo.

- Ayyyy- murmuró él, paralizado por el dolor – Uy, perdona- dijo la chica, sonrojándose. Ranma sonrió y salió de su parálisis cuando Akane retomó alegre la conversación.

- Entonces, ¿nos vamos de viaje de entrenamiento?

- ¡Sí! Pero primero tenemos que arreglar el dojo. Qué remedio. Además, con unos días de margen podremos encontrar a Ryoga y prepararlo todo con Cologne. Quisiera que nos indicara el mejor sitio para aprender alguna nueva técnica. Hoy me ha ido por poco, y Ranma Saotome nunca pierde- dijo poniendo gesto heroico. Claro que duró poco. Akane con una traviesa sonrisa, le picó en el costado con un dedo

- ¡Auch!- gritó él, cayendo al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Akane rió a carcajadas, tan feliz de que el muchacho le incluyese en sus planes que decidió hacer la vista gorda al hecho de viajar con Shampoo y Ukyo

- Bueno, ya estás listo- le dijo tras ponerle la última venda alrededor de las machacadas costillas- He de irme. Quedé con mis amigas y ya deben de estar esperándome. Cuando vuelva hablaremos con Shinji para solucionar el tema de la reparación, ¿vale? – Ante la sonrisa de la chica Ranma sólo pudo asentir como un bobo – No hagas el burro por hoy y descansa un poco ¿de acuerdo?- No esperó su respuesta antes de abandonar la estancia, mientras que Ranma miraba al infinito con expresión ausente, embobado por su prometida*****

*** Nota de la autora**: he eliminado la expresión "Akanelandia", por la que añadía esta nota. Tal y como me expliqué daba a entender que la historia original no era mía. Este fic es único y original, y me he tirado muchas horas comiéndome la cabeza para idearlo y redactarlo ^^

Soy una torpe T.T Quería ser muy legal y sólo he conseguido quedar como una plagiadora. Saludos a todo el que haya llegado hasta aquí ^^


	2. Preparativos

Disclaimer: como ya sabéis, no hago esto con fines de lucro y los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Ahora sí, ojalá que os guste, y muchas gracias por los reviews ^^

CAPÍTULO 2 "Preparativos"

Ranma leía un manga de Inuyasha, muy concentrado, cuando un muy apaleado Shinji apareció en el salón

- Hola ¿qué tal estás?

- Adolorido- sonrió el campesino, colocándose un sombrero de paja de dudoso gusto y ajustándose los tirantes de un mono vaquero que hacía daño a la vista.

- Has dado una buena pelea. Eres muy fuerte.

- Gracias. Pero no lo suficiente para vencerte. Esa última técnica fue alucinante ¿dónde la aprendiste?

- Es una larga historia- Ranma le habló acerca de su pérdida de fuerza y de los locos entrenamientos de la matriarca amazónica

Charlaron muy agradablemente durante un buen rato, poniéndose al día. La simpatía entre ambos era evidente, y pronto Ranma le preguntó por sus técnicas y sus inicios en las artes marciales.

- Eres muy bueno, pero no pareces un seguidor de las artes marciales muy tradicional, ¿verdad? – Shinji se rascó la cabeza, organizando su respuesta.

- En realidad no. Me metí en esto por casualidad. Un día estaba trabajando en los campos de arroz de mi familia cuando descubrí a un anciano monje sisando provisiones. Parecía medio muerto de hambre, y lo invité a quedarse en mi casa una temporada. Tenía un aspecto muy curioso. Las artes marciales no se estilan demasiado por mi pueblo- rió- Yo tenía alrededor de catorce años, y a pesar de las pegas del anciano, que me decía que ya estaba muy mayor para empezar el entrenamiento, logré convencerle para que me enseñara. Contaba unas historias fascinantes- Ranma lo escuchaba con atención, muy interesado en el relato.

- Vaya. ¿y cómo fue que aterrizó en tus tierras?

- Al parecer llevaba meses tratando de encontrar el legendario monasterio donde entrenó de joven. Estaba bastante mayor y sus recuerdos le traicionaban más de lo que quería reconocer. Al parecer se trataba de la estirpe de monjes más poderosos de todo Japón, maestros en técnicas ancestrales. Él fuego del dragón era la más poderosa, y al dominarla, salió del templo sin saber que nunca más regresaría – Shinji ensombreció su gesto.

- ¿Dónde está ahora tu maestro?

- Murió hace un par de meses. Desde entonces busco el monasterio por respeto a él. Quería entrenarme en la escuela ancestral, ya que creía en mis habilidades y me tomó gran aprecio como discípulo. Viajamos juntos durante tres años.

- Lo lamento de veras, Shinji- Ranma le miró con tristeza por unos instantes y luego cambió el gesto, pensando – Mis maestros no han sido ni de lejos tan honorables como el tuyo, y aún así continúan a mi lado dando por saco- Shinji no acogió bien el comentario, escandalizado.

- ¡Ranma! No hables así de …

- ¡Hapo daikirin!- el maestro Happosai no tardó ni dos segundos en carbonizar a Ranma – Habla con más respeto de tus mayores, jovencito, o tendré que enseñarte modales por las malas- se giró hacia Shinji- He escuchado tu historia, joven. ¿No sería por casualidad Sinichi Yamamoto tu maestro?- El aludido se quedó con la boca abierta.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿es este tu sensei, Ranma?

- Para mi desgracia…- murmuró un más que adolorido Ranma – Un nuevo pescozón de Happosai le hizo cerrar la boca, más ansioso de que respondiera a las preguntas de Shinji que de vengarse por la bomba traicionera.

- Entrenamos juntos en más de una ocasión, muchacho- Happosai meditó mientras se encendía una pipa con parsimonia- Era un buen artista marcial, aunque nunca logró vencerme. Nos conocimos en el templo del que hablabas.

- ¿En serio?- Shinji le miraba asombrado

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y dónde está? Sería un estupendo viaje de entrenamiento. Ahora que lo pienso – Ranma le dio un capón a su maestro- ¿Por qué nunca me habló de la técnica del fuego de dragón?

- Porque nunca tuve interés en dominarla. La esencia de la técnica se basa en la disciplina y la honorabilidad, y yo ando sobrado de esas cosas- Ranma le miró aviesamente, y el viejo empezó a lloriquear – ¡Pero no funcionaba cuando llevaba conmigo mi preciosa colección de ropa interior usada ni estando en presencia de niñas guapas!- Shinji cayó redondo al suelo mientras que Ranma entrecerraba los ojos, molesto con su venerable sensei.

- ¿Entiendes ahora a lo que me refería?- dijo remangándose

Ranma y Shinji se unieron para darle un puñetazo combinado que le mandó a volar. De pronto Shinji reaccionó.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo averiguaremos ahora dónde está el dichoso templo sin el viejo verde?

- No te preocupes- dijo Ranma, cruzándose de brazos.- A la hora de cenar estará aquí como si tal cosa. Además, siempre podemos preguntarle a la vieja momia

El estruendo hecho por el vuelo de Happy atrajo a los integrantes de la familia al salón

- ¡Shinji! ¿qué tal estás? Me alegra ver que ya despertaste- le felicitó Kasumi

- Gracias Kasumi-san. Estoy adolorido pero mejor

- Me alegra oír eso- dijo Soun- Errr, Ranma, el maestro no volverá en un rato, ¿verdad?

- Cobardes…- masculló el aludido, molesto, buscando a su padre con la mirada. Un inocente oso jugaba con una pelotita mientras sacaba un cartel que rezaba, muy oportunamente, _"Sólo soy un lindo panda"._

- ¡Papá!- le recriminó Ranma, ante el estupor de Shinji

- ¿Tu padre? ¿dónde?

- Es un poco complicado de explicar- antes de que le diera tiempo a nada, Nabiki ya estaba vertiendo una tetera humeante sobre el panda. Genma arrojó la pelota y se sentó junto a Soun con toda la dignidad del mundo mientras una gota de sudor se escurría sobre los presentes

- ¿Jusenkyo?- aventuró el campesino- No creí que esa historia fuera cierta- dijo completamente asombrado

- Si yo te contara- murmuró Ranma

- ¡Hola! Ya llegué. Chicos ¿qué tal estáis?- Akane entró en la estancia tan sonriente y bonita en su vestido de verano amarillo que parecía un rayito de sol. Los aludidos la miraron idiotizados.

Lo suficiente recuperados como para empezar con los arreglos del dojo- cortó Nabiki, sin darles tiempo a responder, poniéndoles un montón de tablas, clavos y un par de martillos en los brazos- ¡A trabajar!

- /// -

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Ranma subió a darse un baño y a remolonear un rato. Había sido un día duro y pensaba retirarse temprano. Contaba con salir de viaje de entrenamiento en apenas un par de días y estaba impaciente por hablar con la vieja momia para concretar los detalles y ubicar el templo perdido.

Por el contrario, Akane, emocionada por la propuesta de Ranma, se sentía incapaz de dormir y se acercó al recién reparado Dojo para realizar alguna kata. No llevaba ni diez minutos cuando sintió una presencia contemplándola

- Shinji, eres tú. Hola- el campesino avanzó hacia ella

- ¿Interrumpo?

- En absoluto- le sonrió la chica - sólo ejercitaba un poco. La verdad es que últimamente estoy en muy baja forma, y he descuidado bastante mis entrenamientos.

- ¿Así que tú también eres una artista marcial?

- Si, bueno…- dijo ella, dubitativa- Pero no llego al nivel de Ranma o Shampoo ni de lejos.

- Shampoo es la amazona ¿verdad? Ranma me habló de ella – Akane sintió los puños crispársele ante la sola mención del hecho, pero evitó hacer comentarios- Por lo visto está un poco pirada, pero es muy buena en lo suyo- la chica se relajó y sentó junto a Shinji.

- Si, por más que me moleste hay que reconocer que es muy buena. ¡Cómo me gustaría patearle el trasero, para variar! Con Ukyo y Kodachi puedo a duras penas, pero como esto siga así no tardarán demasiado en dejarme atrás también ellas- dijo con rabia

- Pues entrena más duro- le dijo Shinji simplemente, confuso ante lo que le planteaba Akane

- ¡Eso quisiera! Pero lo tengo complicado. El maestro es un viejo pervertido y mi padre no me toma muy en serio. Además, Ranma se mete en todas mis peleas y se niega sistemáticamente a entrenarme en alguna de sus "legendarias técnicas"- dijo con retintín. Shinji le sonrió a su pesar - ¿Cómo voy a mejorar si nadie se molesta en enseñarme?

- Él lo hará para que no corras peligros. Es lógico, siendo tu prometido. No lo tomes a mal.

- Lo sé, pero no deja de frustrarme.- Akane le clavó una mirada decidida - Ranma me ha contado lo mucho que insististe para que tu sensei te entrenara. Deberías entenderme mejor que nadie.

Shinji la estudió detenidamente. No es que fuera un lince, pero notaba el potencial de ki en la chica y había visto sus fluidos movimientos. Trató de no distraerse con la feminidad de ella y su aspecto dulce, evaluando las posibilidades de Akane como artista marcial.

- De acuerdo- le dijo serio- Te entrenaré en la medida de mis posibilidades. Y puesto que iré con vosotros al viaje de entrenamiento, tendremos tiempo suficiente para mejorar algunas técnicas - Akane parpadeó desconcertada, pero pronto se puso a dar saltitos por el dojo

- ¿En serio? ¿de verdad? ¡Bien! ¡Gracias! Ya verá esa amazona pizpireta…- Mientras Akane reía maquiavélicamente, Shinji no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza, derrotado. _"Y ahora ¿en qué me metí?"_

La mañana siguiente Ranma se había levantado rápido, descansado tras una noche de buen sueño y ansioso por ir al Nekohanten. El maestro no había dado señales de vida justo cuando le necesitaban. Lo habitual, visto por otro lado.

- Hola Ranma

- Hola Kasumi- le contestó, mirando a su alrededor- ¿dónde está Akane? ¿Y Shinji?

Desayunaron hace cosa de una hora y se fueron a entrenar- A Ranma se le abrió tanto la mandíbula que se golpeó contra la mesa

- ¿¡Que qué!?_-_ un estruendo proveniente del Dojo le hizo recuperarse de su sorpresa y correr hacia allí.

Antes de abrir la puerta ya estaba gritando a todo pulmón

- ¡Shinji, qué crees que estás..! ¿uh?- Shinji estaba medio noqueado con un mazo de proporciones gigantescas roto en mitad de la crisma. Susurraba algo incomprensible, y Ranma se acercó curioso, manteniéndose prudentemente alejado de la marimacho, cuyo aura aconsejaba precaución.

- ...focalización, Akane Tendo, focalización…- murmuraba el pobre muchacho con los ojos convertidos en espirales

- ¡Qué demonios ha pasado aquí! ¡qué le has hecho a Akane!- exigió saber el chico de la trenza sacudiéndole de manera muy poco delicada. Akane parecía volver en si lentamente y tomó conciencia del lamentable estado de su nuevo sensei.

- Uy, Shinji, lo lamento. Perdón, perdón - dijo Akane, avergonzada, inclinándose ante el aturdido chico.

- Ranma ¿cómo es que has venido al pueblo?- un par de sacudidas impacientes le trajeron al presente - ¿eh? ¿Ranma? Entrenaba con Akane la canalización adecuada de la ira para impedir que ésta le cegara - En ese momento Ranma descubrió una maltrecha peluca de color morado cerca de Shinji que le provocó una ataque de risa

- Jajajaja, ¿y tú… ha-hacías de Shampoo? Jajajajaja. La ma-marimacho te ha cegado a t…jajajaja_- _Akane no le veía ninguna gracia a la situación mientras que Ranma se revolcaba por el suelo del dojo, agarrado fuertemente a su estómago.

- ¡Idiota!

- Jajajaja, te está bien por entrenar a… a este gorila, jajajaja

- Ranma, no creo que sea honorable hablar así de tu prometida- dijo Shinji, rascándose la nuca. Pero nada parecía cortar la risa del chico, que seguía pataleando en el suelo del dojo con unos lagrimones como garbanzos escurriéndose por la cara.

- Jajaja, y yo preocupado por que la hubieras hecho algo, jajaja ¡Cómo si alguien pudiera propasarse con esta machorra! Jajajaja- inconsciente de lo que acababa de decir, Akane aprovechó la situación acercándose a él

- Entonces, estabas preocupado por mí- le dijo poniendo ojitos dulces. A Ranma se le cortó la risa, sintiéndose amenazado e inconsciente de las intenciones de su amorosa prometida. Levantó las manos inmediatamente, sacudiendo la cabeza con fruición.

- No, qué va, para nada, en absoluto, más quisier…._- _¡Plafff! El bofetón de Akane le hizo girar el cuello en una posición más que incómoda.

- ¡Idiota insensible! Voy a mejorar lo creas o no. Tengo tanto derecho como tú o cualquiera a entrenar y mejorar mis habilidades- Ranma sintió que se le acababa la paciencia

- ¿Qué habilidades? ¡Ni sueñes con pelear contra Shampoo! No eres más que una niña cabezona con mal genio, ¡marimacho! Lo único que lograrás será una paliza.

- ¡Fenómeno pervertido! - gritó ella en respuesta, humillada por su prometido. La respuesta no se hizo esperar

- Fea

- Imbécil

- Pechos planos

- Tarado

- Machorr………..- no pudo acabar con su retahíla de insultos porque un enorme mazo le mandó directo a la estratosfera. Akane reprimió las lágrimas y lanzó una mirada de refilón a Shinji. Este permanecía tieso, completamente en shock, sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido y atónito ante el amoroso intercambio de los novios.

- Lamento mucho lo que te he hecho y la escenita que acabas de ver, Shinji- dijo inclinándose ante él con los ojos aguados- Si me disculpas, subiré arriba- Sin darle opción a responder, Akane salió corriendo del dojo. Se sentía profundamente dolida con su prometido y no tenía ánimos para fingir.

- /// -

El golpe de Akane le había dirigido muy convenientemente a los alrededores del Nekohanten, y aunque pensaba ahorrarse problemas haciéndose acompañar por ella y el huésped que albergaban en la casa, se sentía tan molesto con Akane que entró solo sin más contemplaciones. Aunque no lo reconociera ni en un millón de años, le molestaban las buenas migas entre su prometida y Shinji a pesar de la "honorabilidad" que el chico había demostrado hasta la saciedad e incluso el aburrimiento.

- Se va a enterar esa niña fea- se dijo orgulloso entrando en el restaurante y poniéndose en guardia ante los abrazos amazónicos de su "prometida" china.

Al regresar a casa, tanto Mouse como la joven amazona habían expresado su deseo de acompañarles en su viaje, y Cologne les había indicado de manera muy clara el lugar dónde se encontraba el misterioso monasterio. A juzgar por las palabras de la anciana, sería un viaje muy provechoso donde podrían aprender grandiosas técnicas y mejorar en mucho sus habilidades. Ranma volvía tan animado que se puso a pensar en Akane y la perspectiva de estar enfadados le entristeció ligeramente_." Me disculparé con ella. Sólo espero que no esté tan molesta como parecía. Con lo bien que nos hemos estado llevando últimamente"_ Recordó cómo le había curado tras la pelea del día anterior y se le encendieron hasta las orejas "_Puede ser muy cariñosa cuando quiere, eso está claro"_ Aceleró el paso ansioso por disculparse.

- /// -

Akane había rehusado bajar a comer con la familia pretextando un dolor de cabeza que no engañó a nadie, y se había encerrado en su cuarto. "_Ese baka_" pensaba dolida _"¿si no cree que pueda mejorar para qué quiere que vaya de viaje de entrenamiento_?"

El resto de la familia ya estaba sentada a la mesa cuando Ranma hizo acto de presencia. Shinji se sentía muy incómodo por lo ocurrido, y lo miró expectante

- Hola, Ranma.- lo saludó su padre - Siéntate a la mesa. Te estábamos esperando

- Lo siento, ya voy. ¿Dónde está Akane?- preguntó mirando alrededor.

- Akane-chan no se sentía muy bien y está recostada- le contestó Kasumi diligentemente. Ranma agachó la mirada _"seguro que está enfadadísima conmigo. Tendré que subir luego a ver"_

Nada más levantarse de la mesa Shinji se dirigió a Ranma, que parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Ey, Ranma, ¿podemos hablar?

- Dime- Ranma creía que se estaban haciendo amigos, y le había parecido un poco desleal que no le consultase antes de meterse a sensei. Sin embargo, no sabía si tenía razón al molestarse o eran llanos celos.

- Verás, quería disculparme contigo por entrenar a Akane sin decirte nada primero. Sé que eres su prometido y debí…- Ranma empezó a negar azorado. Le interesaba dejar muy claro ese asunto. A ver si con una práctica por aquí y otra por allá se iba a ir de la lengua con Akane.

- No, no, para nada, fue un compromiso de nuestros padres, Akane es muy libre de hacer lo que quiera- Shinji se sintió muy descolocado. Al conocerles un poco había estado seguro de que a pesar de ser un compromiso arreglado ellos eran una pareja al uso. Decidió apartar los poco honorables pensamientos que le sugerían las palabras de Ranma y tratar de enterarse de la película.

- Pero, ¿no te molesta que ella entrene? No entiendo nada…

- Si, no…, es decir- Ranma se tiraba de la trenza intentando explicarse. Al fin bajó los brazos, rindiéndose- No me parece bien que una marimacho se meta en estos berenjenales y que salga herida, pero si su deseo es mejorar no quiero impedírselo. Eso sí, si sigues entrenándola no...- aquí Ranma se trabó definitivamente. Aunque no era un portento intelectual, Shinji supo a lo que se refería.

- No te preocupes- le sonrió confiado- Si alguien va a sentir dolor con estos entrenamientos ten por seguro que ese seré yo- Ranma se echó a reír recordando la escena de la mañana y le palmeó el hombro.

- Nadie te obligó, así que en el fondo te lo mereces por inconsciente- le dijo en son de broma, para luego mirarle seriamente- Akane tiene mucho potencial, y seguro que mejora rápido bajo una buena supervisión. Es sólo que yo prefiero no tener que golpearla- al darse cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que había dicho se apresuró a agregar- Yo jamás golpearía a una chica bajo ninguna circunstancia.

- Bueno, algún golpe tendré que darle tarde o temprano, eso está claro- se dijo Shinji rascándose la nuca de manera pensativa. Al notar la mirada asesina de Ranma decidió retractarse- Jamás la tocaré. Jamás la tocaré…

Ajena a los comentarios sobre su persona, Akane remoloneaba tirada en la cama, debatiéndose entre bajar al entrenamiento apalabrado con Shinji o no. Sabía que lo más probable es que el chico hubiese desistido al ver la reacción de Ranma, pero incluso en el caso de que él se mantuviese al margen, el mazazo que le propinó a su nuevo sensei era inexcusable. Akane estaba avergonzada consigo misma, deprimida por las circunstancias y decepcionada con su prometido _"¿Qué esperabas, Akane? Ranma siempre actúa igual: como un insensible"_ Se revolvió desesperanzada. Intentaba no pensar en él, pero no podía evitarlo por más que lo procurase. Y eso era lo peor de todo: que sabía que le quería por más que ese amor la humillase. En cuanto dejaba que la ira se evaporara, Akane olvidaba cualquier palabra o acto molesto de su prometido para empezar a derretirse como una boba.

Ya estaba de nuevo pensando en él a pesar de la decepción: repasó sus momentos tiernos, sus sonrojos, sus sonrisas… por no hablar de ese torso tan malherido que no se había apartado de su mente ni por un instante desde el día anterior. Al menos por su parte, comenzaba a definirse una tensión sexual más que inconveniente. Bastante difíciles eran ya las cosas entre ellos como para fantasear con…

- Ugggggg ¡Maldición! ¡Espabila, Akane!- se gritó con furia - ¡No es más que un idiota insensible!

- Vaya recibimiento- dijo Ranma, asomado a la ventana con prudencia- Ya imaginé que estarías enfadada ¿me dejas pasar?

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que hablaba de ti, egocéntrico?- respondió ella a la defensiva, sobresaltada y roja como la grana. No se atrevió a mirarle. Temía que Ranma leyera sus pensamientos escritos en la frente - Haz lo que te venga en gana- masculló esquiva.

Ranma lo tomó como un sí y se adentró en la habitación de su prometida. "_Qué cara más dura_"pensó irritado. Akane se rehusaba a mirarle a pesar de haberle puesto de vuelta y media mientras que él se arrastraba para hacer las paces. El chico respiró hondo. Se estaba enfadando y ni siquiera habían empezado a hablar.

- Akane, siento lo que dije antes, pero estaba de broma y tú me diste un guantazo. Así que tampoco es para ofenderse tanto. Relájate - le dijo con tono impertinente. La gota que colmó el vaso para Akane.

- No entiendes nada, idiota. Si me enfadase cada vez que me insultas me pasaría la vida mosqueada. ¡Insensible!

- ¡Era una broma! – le gritó Ranma- ¿entiendes el concepto? ¿pero tú de qué vas?

- ¿Cómo que de qué voy? ¡De qué vas tú! Ni siquiera sabes por qué me he enfadado. Eres un insensible. ¿Para qué quieres que me vaya a un viaje de entrenamiento si no me vas a dejar entrenar?

- ¡¿Cómo que no? Si acabo de hablar con Shinji de tu entrenamiento, del que por cierto, no te has dignado ni a informar!- Ranma estaba más que enfadado y Akane le miró desconcertada

- ¿Estás molesto porque Shinji me entrene? ¿es que acaso pensabas hacerlo tú?- dijo, primero suspicaz y luego con sarcasmo

- A mí me importa bien poco quién te entrene, ¿me oyes? – respondió, picado en su orgullo. De ninguna manera le reconocería que pensando en el tema, se había sentido algo celoso - Pero si eres tan idiota de pedirle a alguien que te dé de ostias, al menos que sea a otro

- ¡No soy de cristal, tarado!

- ¡De eso doy fe, machorra! Pero no pienso dejar que nadie lo compruebe. Tu sensei ya está avisado- le dijo serio- y ahora te lo digo a ti: ni se te ocurra por lo más remoto hacer el animal

- ¿Qué más da que consiga que alguien me entrene si vas a seguir interponiéndote en mis peleas e incluso interfiriendo en las prácticas? ¿qué tienes en la cabeza, Ranma? ¿Verdaderamente te crees que es divertido que te traten como si fueras una inútil y encima te llamen torpe?

Akane puso tanto sentimiento a sus palabras que Ranma olvidó su molestia. Y por un momento no supo qué contestar. No le iba a reconocer la verdad ni aunque le arrancaran la piel a tiras.

Akane se había quedado tan callada como él, cansada al ver que no llegaban a ninguna parte. Ranma iba por la vida como si fuera su puñetero "Terminator" personal, incapaz de ponerse en el lugar de la chica y de dar su brazo a torcer. Aunque le alegraba que Shinji siguiera como su sensei, sabía que por mucho que hubiera simpatizado con su prometido, la intervención de Ranma tendría repercusiones en las prácticas. ¿Cómo iba a enseñarle temiendo golpearla? Era absurdo. Inútil.

El chico pensaba en cosas similares. Por más que le reventara la idea…

- Mira Akane, te he dicho lo del entrenamiento en serio, y si quieres entrenar con Shinji, está bien. Pero no seas burra. Te prometo que intentaré no inmiscuirme en tus peleas, pero si la cosa se pone chunga prométeme tú a mí que me harás caso – la chica le miró seriamente y asintió sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Está bien.

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?- preguntó Ranma exasperado al ver la expresión de su prometida. Akane no contestó de momento, mirando hacia a ventana, sumida en sus propias cavilaciones.

- Crees que no mejoraré mucho ¿verdad? Piensas que soy un torpe marimacho y que jamás seré tan buena como Shampoo- el chico la miró descolocado.

- ¿Qué dices? Sé que tienes potencial- reconoció a regañadientes- lo que pasa es que no me fío de Shampoo y esto de las peleas es bastante peligroso – se le escapó antes de morderse la lengua. Akane sonrió, agradecida, y se le acercó golpeándole levemente un brazo

- Espero que no digas que tengo potencial por decir – El chico se había quedado aturdido con el gesto de su prometida y al reaccionar se le subieron tanto los colores que decidió que lo mejor que podría hacer era salir de allí cuanto antes y hacer un poco de deporte para calmar sus impulsos.

- En absoluto. ¿Seguimos enfadados?- le dijo con un mohín nervioso.

- No seguimos enfadados. Gracias, Ranma – Akane le regaló una hermosa sonrisa y un fuerte apretón en la mano. Así que Ranma salió corriendo murmurando algo incoherente sobre control mental que dejó a su prometida bastante confusa.

Al tanto de que Akane y Shinji utilizarían el dojo para el entrenamiento, Ranma comenzó el suyo propio frente al estanque, prestando más atención de la que reconocería nunca a los ruidos de los chicos.

Nada más llegar al dojo, Akane se disculpó con verdadero pesar, pero Shinji le restó importancia.

- Acabamos de empezar, Akane, no te martirices. Nadie nace enseñado y te aseguro que está técnica me llevó años

- Es que veo a Ranma haciendo el dragón volador en dos días y me siento muy torpe. Ni siquiera puedo llegar por mí misma a la mitad de sus peleas.

- ¿En serio? Vaya- Shinji parecía encantado de la vida, y Akane sonrió

- ¿Cómo es eso de que era tu primer reto?

- Bueno, empecé muy tarde, y no tenía con quién entrenar, así que sólo lo hacía con mi maestro. No es que tuviera muchos seres mitológicos a mano

- ¡Vaya! Pues con nosotros te vas a hartar. Te lo aseguro.

Se pusieron a entrenar con Akane ya más animada.

- A ver, Akane, enciende tu aura al máximo.

- ¿Así? ¿sin más?

- Claro, en una pelea puedes tener cualquier clase de ánimo, e incluso estar asustada. Si sólo liberas energía mediante la ira, lo tienes muy mal. – miró al infinito, recordando – Al principio sólo conseguía encender mi aura cuando trasquilaba ovejas. Te aseguro que era una faena- dijo con vehemencia cerrando los ojos.

Akane se cayó al suelo en una postura muy cómica, pero se recuperó hábilmente.

- Sensei, practiquemos.

- Claro. Concentra la energía de tu aura- A Akane le salió un tic en el ojo

- ¿Pero cómo se libera?

- Na, no te preocupes por eso- le dijo con tranquilidad- es más complicado en sí el hecho de liberarla que concentrarla, así que ahora imagina algo que te enfade mucho. Una vez que aprendas a concentrar la energía te será mucho más fácil extraerla- pero Akane ya no le escuchaba

- ¡Ranmaaaa! ¡¿qué crees que haces con mi cerdito?!- Shinji aplaudió entusiasmado

- ¡Exacto Akane! ¡A la primera! ¡A mi me llevó dos años! Eres asombrosa - Akane ignoró a su maestro, que la miraba embelesado, y salió gritando con un mazo en la mano.

Ranma aún no había acabado la tercera serie de flexiones cuando vio venir por el jardín a un lindo cerdito negro, al que atrapó en un ágil gesto.

- Justo el cerdito que andaba buscando. Ryoga, ya te estás transformando que mañana nos vamos de entrenamiento – el pequeño P-chan asintió de mala gana, renunciando a darle un mordisco - ¡Ah! Y ni sueñes con dormir con Akane haciéndote pasar por su mascota.- dijo Ranma, dándole un pescozón.

- Cuick, cuick – _"definitivamente el primer impulso es el mejor_" se dijo el animalito, atacando a Ranma con toda la fuerza que fue capaz.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Maldito cerdo! – y se lanzó con instinto homicida detrás del pequeño P-chan.

A la hora de la cena, Ranma explicaba a Shinji Akane y Ryoga las instrucciones de Cologne.

- Así que era cerca de mi aldea. Vaya. Quién lo hubiera dicho.

- Sí, el viaje nos llevará más tiempo del planeado. Tardaremos en llegar, así que tendremos que aprovechar la estancia en el templo.

- Bueno- dijo Ryoga, con una maliciosa sonrisita - yo puedo estar entrenando tanto tiempo como sea necesario, Ranma. Habla por ti- El chico perdido se puso en pie riendo como un loco _"Es mi oportunidad, Saotome. Pronto te derrotaré definitivamente y Akane-san verá que soy el mejor. ¡Tiembla, Ranma!"_

- Si, como digas, Ryoga – dijo el chico de la trenza sin mucho entusiasmo- Ukyo, Mouse y Shampoo vendrán a buscarnos mañana sobre las 9:00

- ¡Bien!- dijo Akane, emocionada ante la perspectiva de comenzar el proyectado viaje – le diré a Kasumi que nos prepare provisiones- dijo, levantándose.

- Buena idea. Shinji, puesto que desconoces su historial, es mi deber darte algunas recomendaciones- le dijo Ranma de manera ceremoniosa- Procura alejarte de los guisos de Akane. Bastante malo es ya para ti tener que exponerte a sus golpes.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Shinji, distraído, mirando como un maestro orgulloso la luz que emanaba de la joven Tendo.

- ¡Auchh! Marimacho…- lloriqueaba Ranma, con el mazo estampado en la cabeza

- Lástima que aún te cueste controlar la energía, tu técnica es envidiable…

- ///-

NdA: trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible, que tengo tiempo libre y soy la primera en impacientarme con las series sin terminar. Gracias a Trekumy y a todos los que leéis este fic ^^


	3. Un viaje accidentado

Disclaimer: la historia de siempre... Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y yo sólo he escrito esta historia para entretenerme, sin afán de lucro.

Bueno, después de los capítulos introductorios (imprescindibles para dar algo de coherencia a esta ida de pinza) vamos entrando al meollo de la cuestión. Espero que os guste ^^

**CAPÍTULO 3 : "Un viaje accidentado"**

- Buaaa, Ranma- lloraba Soun de manera más bien cómica- promete que cuidarás a mi bebé con tu vida. ¡Júralo por tu honor!- chilló con su cabeza de demonio en el oído de Ranma, que le miraba espantado.

- ¡Lo juro, lo juro!- El chico se agachaba frenético y Akane enterró su cara en la mano, negando con exasperación.

- Papá…

- Bueno, yo voy saliendo, Akane. Te esperamos fuera- se apresuró el chico, imaginando lo que vendría a continuación sólo con ver la radiante expresión de su padre.

- ¡No se preocupe, Tendo! Con lo varonil que es mi hijo, no dude de que este viaje será el definitivo para nuestros planes. ¡Volverán más felices y enamorados que nunca!- intercedió Genma con el puño en alto.

- ¡Tiene razón! Tal vez incluso con el heredero en camino- se entusiasmó Soun, imitando el gesto de su amigo- Saotome ¡esto hay que celebrarlo!- el aura flameante de su hija, que le miraba con claros instintos homicidas, le desinfló- Mejor lo celebramos cuando se hayan ido- susurró a Genma, que asentía sabiamente.

- Akane ¿lo llevas todo?- la aludida sonrió con cariño a su hermana mayor- De acuerdo entonces. Pasadlo bien, pero tened cuidado ¿vale? Y llamad de vez en cuando- dijo abrazándola

- Descuida. ¡Hasta pronto!- sin más Akane echó a correr al portón dónde le esperaban los demás. Ranma ya había hecho las debidas presentaciones pero tanto Mouse como Shampoo miraban las pintas de Shinji con manifiesta desconfianza. _"Este va a ser un viaje muy largo"_ pensó el campesino.

Ukyo fue la última en llegar, muy cabizbaja.

- Ranchan, cariño, siento haberos hecho esperar, pero me ha sido casi imposible acercarme. No voy a poder ir con vosotros

- ¿Y eso?- se extrañó Shampoo. Ukyo se revolvió disgustada.

- Ese inútil de Konatsu se niega a abrir por mí el restaurante, y si me ausento durante un mes entero iré a la quiebra- dijo bajando la cabeza, desolada

- ¡Vaya! Lo siento mucho, Ukyo- le dijo Akane, solidaria, mientras una felicísima Shampoo comenzaba a lanzar vivas y a aplaudir muy entusiasmada - ¡Ahora airen sólo de Shampoo!

Ukyo y Akane le miraban lanzando dagas por los ojos mientras que los chicos bajaban la cabeza, resignados. Shinji no se enteraba de nada

- Akane, te lo pido por favor- susurró Ukyo- aprende todas las técnicas que sean necesarias pero dale a esa gatita una buena tunda de mi parte.

La morena asintió muy seria con los puños apretados. Estaba harta de Shampoo. La muy desvergonzada no tenía ningún escrúpulo en tratar de calentar a Ranma descaradamente e incluso buscar los hechizos más retorcidos para pescarle como marido. Sin embargo sacaba tiempo suficiente para restregarla su tipazo, sus dotes de cocinera y lo que más la dolía: su superioridad en las artes. No es que la hiciera gracia precisamente la existencia del resto de "prometidas" del idiota de Ranma, pero con Ukyo se llevaba bastante bien. Por lo menos era medio normal. Shampoo le resultaba superior a sus fuerzas. Y estaría más que encantada de partirle la cara.

- Cuenta con ello, Ukyo. – dijo mirando fijamente a Shampoo

- Ya quisiera chica violenta del mazo rozar a Shampoo- le dijo burlona- Ahora nadie separar Shampoo de amado Airen. ¿Querer dar besito?- le preguntó a Ranma, ignorando a Akane de manera completamente intencionada y rozando al chico de forma más que explícita.

Akane estalló mientras que Mouse lloriqueaba suplicando por el amor de la amazona. Shinji observaba la escena con los ojos como platos. Ni siquiera en su pueblo se había encontrado con tal concentración de pirados por metro cuadrado.

- Cuando quieras, Shampoo. Aquí me tienes ¡Ranma, te lo advierto, sepárate de ella ya!

- ¡Ranma! ¿Cómo te atreves a mancillar así el honor de la dulce Akane?

- ¡No se te ocurra propasarte con mi linda Shampoo!

- ¡Pero si es ella!- protestó el muchacho, viendo venir un mazazo.

- ¡Suficiente!- Con una mirada malévola Ryoga intercedió arrojando un balde de agua helada a Shampoo y Ranma.

Shinji se cayó redondo al suelo, señalando a Ranma y gritando:

- ¡Él es una ella!¡Él es una ella!

Sus gritos hacían coro con los de Ranma-chan, que brincaba como una posesa intentando sacarse de encima a una linda gatita que se le aferraba con uñas y dientes.

- Ga..ga..¡gato! ¡Akane, quítamelo! ¡Socorro! ¡Gato! ¡Gato!

- Miau

- ¡Ahhhhh!

Ryoga y Akane miraban la escena cruzados de brazos y con una mueca de hastío pintada en la cara.

- A este paso no nos iremos nunca…

- /// -

Había sido un duro día de caminata, con dos tensas chicas lanzándose rayos por los ojos y un calor agobiante que hacía más penoso el lento avance. Ryoga se perdió de la manera más misteriosa posible a los diez minutos de salir de Nerima. Akane estaba a punto de decirle que tuviera cuidado con el pantano de las afueras, más caudaloso que de costumbre para ser verano, y Ryoga se desmaterializó en un visto y no visto.

Tras un rato de infructuosa búsqueda, los chicos se encogieron de hombros y continuaron su camino, dejándole atrás. Akane no estaba muy conforme, pero tuvo que transigir.

-Akane, te digo que no te preocupes por ese cerdo. En un par de días aparecerá para darme por saco- le dijo Ranma, molesto por el interés de su prometida en el chico perdido. Estaba más que seguro de llevar razón. No había más que remitirse a situaciones similares.

Con el atardecer, encontraron un buen lugar para montar las tiendas y comer algo. Todos estaban cansados y desalentados; ya se hacían a la idea de lo que Cologne entendía por una ruta fácil_. "Esa vieja momia... Con razón se reía al señalar lo mucho que nos beneficiaría esta travesía como entrenamiento_" pensaba Mouse, molesto. Su mala visión le había jugado muy malas pasadas durante todo el día; los numerosos rotos en su túnica indicaban otros tantos tropezones y caídas. Asumir su incapacidad para evitar los obstáculos le estaba resultando muy doloroso.

Por la cabeza de Ranma pasaban pensamientos similares sobre la excursión. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber invitado a Akane. El viaje en sí estaba resultando una prueba de resistencia que, si bien Ranma aguantaba sin problemas por sus largos entrenamientos, podría agotar a la chica. Pero le preocupaban aún más las palabras de Cologne acerca del templo, que en su momento no tomó en consideración. Las repasó cuidadosamente _"El monasterio del dragón te resultará muy revelador, yerno, y sus técnicas pondrán a prueba tu entereza"_ Empezaba a molestarle la idea de que eso tuviera algo que ver con el bienestar de su prometida. O con cualquier cosa relacionada con Akane.

Había renunciado a sacarla de sus pensamientos, siguiéndola en cada paso, acechando cada uno de sus movimientos. De manera casi automática, le echó una mirada disimulada.

Se quedó pálido. Apartados del resto, que preparaban la cena, Shinji le levantaba los brazos a Akane colocándolos en una complicada kata, rozándola con todo el cuerpo. Jamás nadie, ni siquiera él, había estado tan cerca de ella. Y Akane se dejaba hacer sin darle una paliza de muerte._ "De haber sido yo, seguro que ya me habría estampado el mazo en la cabeza"_. Ranma crispó los puños, obligándose a no intervenir. Le había prometido a Akane que no interferiría en su entrenamiento. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle dado su palabra. Su instinto posesivo le martirizaba. Él tenía que ser el único que le pusiera las manos encima, y ver a otro chico en el lugar que siempre le había correspondido dolía más de lo que podría admitirse incluso a sí mismo. No le quedaban dudas de que este viaje había sido una terrible equivocación.

- /// -

Un rato después todos se sentaban alrededor de la fogata. Shinji se sentía fuera de lugar en el grupo, pero la presencia de Akane le daba empuje para mostrar aplomo. Shampoo y Mouse apenas habían cruzado palabra con él y las miradas aviesas entre la amazona y Akane, asunto en el que Shinji ya no podía ser imparcial, le estaban poniendo nervioso. Intentando romper la tensión del ambiente durante la silenciosa cena, el campesino se dirigió a Shampoo.

- Así que eres una amazona- le dijo, entablando conversación. La chica sonrió, orgullosa.

- Si, Shampoo ser la campeona de la aldea.

- La conozco, está a pocos días de mi pueblo.

- ¿En serio?

- Si- le contestó con una sonrisa - Y dime ¿cómo es que has venido a parar aquí?

- Shampoo perder pelea ante Ranma-chica, Shampoo venir a matar. Después ver que Airen ser hombre, y Shampoo casarse con él. Shampoo ser sueño de cualquiera. Así Ranma amarme y todos felices.

Shinji estuvo a punto de dejar la conversación, pero la mirada triste de Akane le dolió en lo más hondo y quiso llegar al fondo del asunto con la pertinaz chinita. Él conocía a varias amazonas, y a pesar de ser muy respetuosas con las reglas, jamás tolerarían vivir la situación de Shampoo. Era exagerada hasta para su propia tribu.

- Vaya, conozco las tradiciones de las Amazonas, pero nunca pensé que las llevarais hasta estos extremos ¿Estás dispuesta a matar a quién te venza? ¿O comprometerte con el tío que te haya metido una paliza? – Dicho así, hasta Shampoo se estremeció con desagrado.

Todos miraron con extrañeza a Shinji. Acostumbrados a las locuras de la amazona, nunca lo habían contemplado desde ese punto de vista. Y no dejaba en muy buen lugar la reputación de Ranma, pintado como un maltratador de jovencitas.

Shinji miraba a la amazona. La caza de Shampoo hería en lo más vivo a Akane, haciéndola sufrir. Estaba seguro de haber conseguido plantar una semilla de incertidumbre en ella. Al caer en las implicaciones que tendría para su causa que Shampoo desapareciera del mapa, su gesto se ensombreció_."¿Mi causa? Akane…"_ Shinji se quedó estático, asumiendo sus recién descubiertos sentimientos por la morena."_¿Yo la…quiero?"_

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo. Por fin Shampoo sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a su ser, pero contestó confundida.

- ¿Qué querer decir? Shampoo casarse con Ranma. Ser leyes ancestrales. ¿Por qué pensar?

- Bueno, Shampoo, no quiero meterme en tus cosas, pero tener un marido así no parece lo más divertido del mundo. ¿Casarse con alguien por obligación? ¿Y si te gusta otro? – Shinji clavó una mirada en Akane antes de que su cacareada honorabilidad le hiciera bajar la cabeza, avergonzado de sí mismo.

- Exacto, mi linda Shampoo. ¡Casarse por amor es tan romántico!- se apresuró a intervenir Mouse – Y yo te adoro, Shampoo.¡Seré tu esclavo! – Por primera vez, Shampoo se paró a mirarle antes de lanzarle un bombori en plena cara. Todos lo interpretaron como un punto a favor del chico pato.

Akane había asistido a la conversación sin prestar atención a las intenciones de su sensei, concentrada en su prometido y sus reacciones, cada vez más dolida _"¿Acaso teme perder a Shampoo? ¿Ranma está…enamorado de ella?"_.

Ranma, ajeno a la intensidad de las miradas de la morena, contemplaba el intercambio entre Shinji y Shampoo con verdadera rabia. "_Así que no contento con aprovecharse de los entrenamientos con mi chica, ahora se mete a redentor con Shampoo, atacándome ante Akane. El mosquito muerto éste de los huevos" – _a estas alturas Ranma parecía furibundo y Akane estuvo a un tris de partirle la cabeza.

"_Qué falso", _continuaba el chico, al que tras el entrenamiento de la tarde no le cabía duda del interés de Shinji por Akane, y no se había perdido la alusión a los matrimonios concertados._"El muy cabrón está intentando dejarme por los suelos para robarme a Akane, después de que le tratase como a un amigo. Menos mal que iba de bueno por la vida. Pues no le daré el gusto de quedar de víctima delante de ella. Si lo que pretende es provocarme no conseguirá nada"._ El rostro de Ranma estaba tan encendido por la rabia que brillaba. Akane empezó a sentir una opresión en el pecho que le hizo temer echarse a llorar, por lo que se levantó con los puños fuertemente apretados y se metió a todo correr en una de las dos tiendas, no sin antes clavar en Ranma una mirada que dejó al desprevenido muchacho con la boca abierta.

Ahora sí que Ranma hirvió de ira. Era un hecho: la estrategia del traidor de Shinji le estaba dando resultados de manera alarmantemente rápida. No aguantaba más viéndole la cara sin partírsela.

- Hasta mañana – dijo levantándose lentamente con la cara más sombría que un miércoles lluvioso. Los demás interrumpieron la conversación, mirándole amedrentados y ojipláticos.

- Y a este ¿qué bicho le picó?

- /// -

El sol del mediodía les castigaba. Akane cogió su cantimplora para darle un buen trago, pero se la encontró ya vacía. Para su desgracia, era Ranma quien se encargaba de llevar el agua. Llevaba todo el día evitándole, sin apenas mirarle a la cara. Temía que se burlara si notaba su tristeza _"Soy una imbécil" _se dijo con amargura _"Estaba tan segura de que me quería…"_

- Ranma, lléname la cantimplora, por favor- Akane se ocultaba tras el flequillo, procurando que su voz saliera lo más neutra posible.

- Hazlo tú misma- le dijo, con gesto adusto y mirada al frente, mientras le tendía de forma brusca una botella. _"No dejaré que vea el daño que la muy idiota me hace con su actitud hacía el traidor. Maldita sea su estampa. Y yo que creía que las cosas entre nosotros por fin estaban mejorando"_. Con el orgullo herido le trató de la manera más fría posible.

A Akane se le humedecieron los ojos, pero le arrancó la botella de las manos, dolida por su rechazo. Ranma se apresuró a caminar junto a Shampoo, deseoso de demostrar su indiferencia. Y a su prometida se le encogió el corazón.

- /// -

A media tarde encontraron un hermoso claro dónde entrenar, así que se dividieron para hacer las prácticas de lucha. Akane lucía muy triste, y Shinji comprendió que sería mejor dejar de lado el ki y practicar algo más físico.

- Ey, Akane, empieza practicando tus saltos en este árbol. Ve aumentando la altura progresivamente, ¿de acuerdo?

Akane le miró desalentada y comenzó a entrenar con escaso éxito: apenas pasó de la segunda rama. A Shinji la actitud de la chica le dolía en el alma, así que le dijo que se sentara a su lado para hacer una pausa, decidido a animarla como fuera.

- ¿Qué pasa, Akane? Tienes que concentrarte, no puedes dejarte llevar por tus pensamientos o estados de ánimo. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre el aura?

- Lo sé, yo... perdona – Shinji se quedó de piedra cuando Akane empezó a llorar- Ey, Akane, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? No soporto verte tan triste, chica del mazo – le dijo con una cariñosa sonrisa – No te lo mereces.

Akane negó con la cabeza, rehusándose a contestar. Sentía una pena tan honda que apenas fue consciente del brazo que Shinji le pasó dulcemente por los hombros y en el que se refugió buscando consuelo.

- ¿Es por Ranma? – dijo Shinji, reacio.

Sentía el calor de Akane tan cerca que aborreció pronunciar el nombre de su rival. El honor demandaba que dejase de tocarla, e incluso de pensar en ella, pero anoche se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado de la prometida de otro y no se le ocurría mayor iniquidad. Tampoco él lo estaba pasando muy bien con esta situación, de la que Akane se encontraba in albis, y que había provocado una violenta lucha consigo mismo tratando de decidir qué era correcto y qué no. Lo que le dijo a Shampoo era cierto también." _¿Qué hacer?"_ se preguntaba Shinji_. "¿Tengo derecho a inmiscuirme en algo tan serio como un compromiso por honor?"_

Después de unos minutos de llanto, Akane parecía más desahogada y se apartó de él limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Ranma es un idiota, y me da igual que esté insoportable – le miró con los ojos húmedos y enrojecidos, impostando una sonrisa fingida que no engañaría a nadie – Estoy bien, Shinji. Gracias. Es sólo que no estoy descansando muy bien y temo no estar a la altura de mi magnífico sensei.

El halago sonó tan sincero que hizo que el corazón del muchacho se acelerara por un momento, hasta que reparó en la situación en que se encontraba. Debía pensar en el bien de la chica, fuera o no favorable a sus sentimientos. Y lo mejor era retomar seriamente el papel que Akane le había dado como prueba de confianza. Era su sensei y tendría que desempeñarse como tal por encima de cualquier otra cuestión.

- Akane, sé que te ocurre algo, pero no debes contármelo si no quieres- la chica bajó la cabeza, negándose a decir nada más - Utiliza el entrenamiento como desahogo para tus problemas de manera dirigida. Focalízate. No dejes que nada te afecte como artista marcial. No sé qué te preocupa, pero esta actitud no te hace ningún bien. Tú no eres la chica abatida y apagada que tengo delante esta tarde. Reacciona y vuelve a tu ser. Puedes ser muy buena, Akane, de verdad. Concéntrate en eso y aparca todo lo demás hasta que puedas manejarlo.

Akane le miró, impactada. Tenía mucha razón. Si Ranma no la quería, habría que asumirlo y construirse una vida propia. No podían obligarle a que se casase con ella ni con nadie. No era justo para ninguno de los dos, Su orgullo tampoco le permitía dejarle ver su tristeza para forzarle a algo que no quisiera. Tenía que apartar a Ranma de su mente y concentrarse en lograr sus sueños. Aunque ahora le parecía imposible, tenía que luchar por conseguirlo. Y se decidió a hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Miró a Shinji profundamente y le hizo una reverencia ceremonial.

- Gracias Sensei. Me has dado una valiosa lección y te has portado como un auténtico amigo.

La culpa se clavó en Shinji como un puñal.

- /// -

Ranma golpeaba furiosamente un árbol cuando Shampoo fue a llamarle para cenar, coqueta. Ranma la ignoró y se dirigió a la fogata, donde Mouse y Shinji hablaban animosamente.

- ¡Vaya!, así que ese ataque que vimos era de Akane. Debes ser un sensei alucinante- Shinji se sobaba la cabeza, complacido y sonrojado por los halagos de Mouse.

- Pues sí. Pero es que ella tiene talento y se toma el entrenamiento muy en serio.

- ¿De qué técnica habláis, si se puede saber?- dijo Ranma con cara de malas pulgas

- De la de Akane. Ha conseguido crear una onda de energía compacta y dirigida - dijo Shinji seriamente.

En ese momento Akane se sentó junto a él, secándose el pelo, húmedo tras un relajante baño y con un fresco vestidito de verano. Le dedicó a Shinji una sonrisa esplendorosa y le habló emocionada, ignorando a su prometido.

- Shinji, muchas gracias, es increíble lo mucho que me has ayudado en un par de días- sacó bola en un brazo, haciendo un cómico gesto – Jejeje, me estás convirtiendo en una fiera.

Ranma se atragantó, con los oídos pitando y un velo de ira en los ojos.

- ¡Akane! - gritó – ¡Ven!

- ¿Qué? Oye, ¿tú que te has creído?- Pero Ranma ya estaba sujetándole de un brazo de muy malas formas y arrastrándola hacia el bosque, mientras ella pataleaba y le descargaba todos los puñetazos de que era capaz. Al final la soltó y la miró furibundo, apartados de la vista de los demás.

- ¿De qué vas? – le espetó. Akane se quedó boquiabierta.- Akane, ¿qué coño crees que estás haciendo?

La ira con que Ranma le miraba la dejó estupefacta.

- Pero, ¿se puede saber qué mierda te he hecho yo a ti?

- Akane, no me vaciles. ¡Te estoy hablando muy en serio!- le dijo, arrinconándola contra un árbol y colocando los brazos para no dejarla escapar – ¿Qué? ¿te diviertes con tu sensei?- le espetó. A Akane se le cayó la mandíbula "¡_¿Pero será cabrón?!_ "

- Que eres un insensible no es noticia, Ranma – le dijo profundamente dolida – lo que no creí nunca es que fueras una persona que jugase a dos bandas.

- ¡¿Qué cojones me estás contando, Akane? ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo tú?! - le dijo gritándole en plena cara. Akane rompió a llorar y le dio un bofetón, fuera de sí.

- Si estás dolido porque tu querida Shampoo piense en dejarte, ¡yo no tengo la puta culpa!- chilló – así que deja de echarme encima tu mierda para descargar. Estoy harta de ti, ¿me oyes?

Frustrado, e incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo sin hacer una barbaridad, Ranma le dio tan tremendo puñetazo al árbol que lo hizo temblar hasta las raíces.

- Pues lo siento mucho por ti, Akane. Tú sigue haciéndote la gilipollas, entendiendo lo que te conviene- le susurro rabioso al oído.

Ranma se dio media vuelta incapaz de continuar con la discusión mientras que Akane se dejaba caer para llorar con desespero.

- /// -

El viaje se convirtió en un suplicio que todos rezaban por terminar. Al quinto día Ranma anunció con palpable alivio que estaban cerca. El chico de la trenza había intentado proseguir la conversación pendiente con Akane al día siguiente, espantado por la bronca y recordando la afición de Akane por llegar a las conclusiones equivocadas. Sin embargo él también estaba muy dolido, y en cuanto cruzaban dos frases ya comenzaban a gritarse, así que Akane se negaba al más mínimo acercamiento y prácticamente actuaba como si él no existiera. Estaba centrada en su entrenamiento e inaccesible a nada más.

Por otra parte, las buenas migas con Shinji eran innegables. Pasaban juntos cada momento del día, y eso tenía a Ranma completamente desesperado. Oscilaba entre horribles ataques de ira llevado por los celos y la depresión total dando a Akane por perdida. Llevaba tres noches en blanco, maldiciéndose por el dichoso entrenamiento y recordando con angustia y sentimiento de pérdida su relación tras el fracaso de la boda.

Akane no estaba mucho mejor. Tenía los ojos permanentemente hinchados y una opresión continua en el pecho que apenas le dejaba respirar. Así que se dejaba la piel en los entrenamientos. Cada día era más fuerte y aunque hacía caso omiso de los cariños e insinuaciones de Shampoo a su querido "airen", secretamente se veía cada día más capaz de darle una paliza. No se iba a privar de desquitarse con la china.

Por su lado, Shinji se sentía francamente incómodo con la situación. Ranma le miraba con un odio tan manifiesto que le hizo replantearse seguir con el grupo, pero tenía que llegar al Monasterio como fuera y sería absurdo separarse para encontrarles allí de nuevo. Además, estaba Akane.

En ese momento pasó a su lado, dándole los buenos días con una triste sonrisa. Le tenía completamente embobado. Shinji sabía que era absurdo y masoquista, porque la chica tenía prometido y además estaba enamorada de él, pero no podía evitar disfrutar de su cercanía.

Sabía que Ranma era buena persona y buen amigo, pero le repateaba la actitud de este con Akane y su tolerancia hacia Shampoo. Además, se sentía muy orgulloso de su discípula y le parecía una desconsideración dejarla a medio entrenar con lo duro que estaba trabajando. Incluso había pensado invitar a Akane a que pasase el resto del verano en el Monasterio para prepararla a fondo.

Shinji tenía en muy alta estima su propio honor y sabía que eso no estaba bien. Ranma podría matarle con toda la razón, y probablemente intentaría hacerlo, pero Akane no se merecía sufrir por un tipo que la trataba fatal y se paseaba por ahí con cuatro prometidas.

- /// -

Aún no habían terminado de desayunar cuando un muy defenestrado Ryoga salió de entre la maleza, completamente exhausto pero con las fuerzas suficientes para increpar al chico de la trenza.

- Ranma ¿cómo puedes invitarme a un viaje de entrenamiento para luego darme esquinazo?- le gritó mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo. Ranma simplemente se apartó, dejando que Ryoga comiera tierra.

- Déjame, P-chan. No estoy de humor para tus juegos- Akane le miró apretando los labios. Le estaba costando horrores no gritar a su prometido para que dejara de meterse con el pobre Ryoga, que no tenía culpa de nada. El chico perdido se puso ceremoniosamente en pie, brillando de ira.

- ¡Ranmaaaaa!- bramó- compórtate como un hombre y luchemos. Me las vas a pagar

- Ryoga, déjame en paz. No tengo ganas de gilipolleces – le dijo bruscamente, retirándose del círculo donde estaban sentados. Ryoga se quedó con un palmo de narices. Y los demás miraban el panorama deseando estar en cualquier otra parte.

- Vamos a entrenar, Shinji – dijo Akane, queriendo evadirse de Ranma y de las ganas de llorar.

- De acuerdo- su sensei se levantó con presteza y ambos se perdieron en el bosque. Ryoga miraba a su alrededor, desconcertado. Jamás había sentido un ambiente más propicio para el shi shi hokodan.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa aquí?- preguntó a su alrededor. Shampoo y Mouse se encogieron de hombros.

Sólo podía hacer una cosa, y era averiguar de primera mano qué estaba ocurriendo entre Ranma, Akane y Shinji. No parecían buenas noticias. Tendría que investigar.

Ryoga se acercó al claro donde Shinji y su discípula practicaban amistosamente, pero empleándose a fondo.

- Concéntrate, Akane. Trata de leer mis movimientos a partir de mi aura ¿la percibes?

- Sí, sensei – Akane esperaba con seriedad, atenta a cualquier señal del joven.

En un rápido gesto, Shinji fintó una patada, para tratar de darle un puñetazo en el esternón. Rápida como una bala, Akane se inclinó sobre su izquierda y saltó por encima de él, tratando de hacer presa. Shinji se giró y evitó la llave, enganchándola del brazo y empujándole hacia atrás. Akane aprovechó el movimiento dejándose caer al suelo y haciendo un barrido que tiró a Shinji a tierra de manera bastante aparatosa. Akane se levantó, ofreciéndole la mano con una sonrisa.

- Vaya Akane, has mejorado muchísimo- le dijo Ryoga sinceramente, con sonrisa bobalicona pintada en la cara.

Ambos se giraron para mirarle, sorprendidos de encontrarle allí. Akane retiró inconscientemente la mano que Shinji seguía apretando.

- ¿Tú crees? – dijo ella, ilusionada

- Akane, eres la mejor discípula que se pueda tener- le dijo Shinji, felicitándole, reventado de orgullo.

- Bueno, soy tu única discípula, así que no podemos comparar- rió Akane – Más bien tú eres el mejor sensei que se pueda encontrar. No tengo palabras para agradecerte esto, Shinji- le dijo mirándole dulcemente. A Shinji se le encendieron las orejas y jugueteó con sus pulgares.

- No hace falta, Akane, sabes que yo estoy encantado de ayudarte – le dijo, perdiéndose en los expresivos ojos castaños.

Ryoga miró la escena espantado y salió corriendo, llamando a su rival a gritos.

- ¡Ranmaaaa! ¡Cómo has podido permitir esto!

- ¿Qué te pasa, P-chan? – Ryoga estaba a punto de echar espuma por la boca.

- ¿Cómo dejas que ese baboso se camele a Akane? – Ranma se puso serio y lo enganchó de la camisa, vapuleándolo.

- ¿Qué has visto? ¿qué coño ha pasado?

- ¡Dímelo tú! Ese idiota no hace más que poner caras de bobo y Akane le da cancha. Creo…creo que Akane-san siente algo por él – Ryoga se cogió la cabeza, cayendo de rodillas espantado por sus propias palabras, mientras que Ranma se levantaba hecho una furia.

- ¡Esa imbécil puede hacer lo que le venga en gana! ¡Ni que a mí me importase una mierda! – cogió a Ryoga de la solapa y le arrastró – Nos vamos. Cuanto antes lleguemos al templo antes me libraré de ese indeseable traidor y aprenderé la puñetera técnica milenaria. Y me llevaré a Akane de vuelta a casa aunque sea de los pelos.

No había nacido quién venciera a Ranma Saotome en nada. Y menos, cuando se trataba de su prometida.

- /// -

Nota de la autora: hasta aquí el capítulo 3. Como veréis el tono del fic empieza a cambiar y a partir de ahora, espero, la cosa se pondrá cada vez más interesante e intensa. De todas maneras desarrollar la historia me está llevando muchas más páginas de lo que había calculado en un principio ^^ Espero que no hayáis encontrado a Ranma y Akane muy OOC. Esa mi principal preocupación, cómo hacerles avanzar de manera coherente sin que dejen de ser ellos mismos.

Se agradecen un montón los reviews ^^ Por favor, contadme que os ha parecido y si véis creíble el desarrollo que estoy dando a la historia.

Saludos!


	4. El templo milenario

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y sólo hago esto para divertirme, sin afán de lucro.

Marissa, se nota que Akane es mi personaje favorito, ¿no? En el manga parece una chica mucho más fuerte que en el anime, y arrea unas ostias como panes. Siempre quise verla hecha una fenómeno de las artes marciales a la altura de Ranma, así que como este es mi fic aprovecho xDD

Aquí traigo otro capítulo. Muchas gracias por los reviews, hacen muchísima ilusión ^^

**Capítulo 4. "El templo milenario"**

Una gota de sudor se escurrió por la nuca de los presentes

- ¿Este es el fabuloso templo?- preguntó Ryoga, con una mueca de desesperación- ¿Ranma? – inquirió lenta y amenazadoramente.

- Eso parece – le contestó el aludido, tan contrariado como él – Adentro - Nada le iba a hacer desistir de su idea inicial de aprender el fuego del dragón. No después de todo lo que estaba pasando por el dichoso maestro de Akane.

El templo, otrora sin duda esplendoroso, parecía abandonado. La maleza lo invadía todo, y las escaleras de la entrada estaban prácticamente enterradas bajo montones de hojas. La piedra de la fachada parecía a punto de desplomarse sobre la cabeza de cualquiera lo bastante incauto como para acercarse. Una extraña niebla rodeaba el templo, tan espesa que parecía algo sólido e impedía ver nada a un palmo de distancia. Ranma miró a su alrededor, súbitamente inquieto, notando una sensación de peligro que le puso los vellos de punta _"¿Qué demonios…?"_

- Chicos, no os separéis ¿notáis eso?- dijo Ranma en voz baja. Para su sorpresa la esquiva Akane respondió antes que el resto, adelantando una respuesta

- Esa aura… no parece humana – susurró con aprensión, mirando a Ranma de reojo. A su lado, Shinji parecía impactado.

- El bienamado monasterio de mi maestro está poseído por fuerzas malignas. ¡No hay duda!

Todos callaron, mirando fijamente la entrada al templo, preguntándose en qué se habían ido a meter esta vez.

- ¡¿Quién osa entrar en el templo del dragón milenario?!

Los chicos dieron un bote de sorpresa, y escudriñaron la niebla a su alrededor en busca del dueño de tan tétrica voz. Algo les decía que era la fuente de la energía oscura que flotaba alrededor del monasterio.

- ¡Seréis castigados por vuestra osadía, insignificantes mortales!- atronó de nuevo la fantasmagórica voz, mientras se aparecía ante ellos la silueta de un escalofriante dragón de varios metros de largo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – los chicos no daban crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Akane le dio un codazo a Shinji, que permanecía a su lado, ante la furiosa mirada de Ranma.

- ¿No fue hace una semana cuando te dije que te hartarías de monstruitos? – éste sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

- ¡Os mataré uno a uno!- dijo de súbito la bestia y se lanzó hacia Shinji y Akane, que se encontraban ligeramente apartados de los demás.

- ¡Akane, cuidado! – el estómago de Ranma se encogió en un nudo de terror. No llegaría a tiempo. Pero para su estupefacción, Akane dio un poderoso golpe al dragón que le permitió salir de su trayectoria y colocarse al lado de Ranma, sin duda una proeza que no habría soñado realizar apenas una semana antes. _"¡Dios mío! ¿cuándo se ha hecho tan fuerte?"_ dijo sorprendido, mirándola con los ojos como platos. Los celos que sentía hacia Shinji le habían hecho desentenderse de todo lo que tuviera que ver con el famoso entrenamiento de la morena, y comenzaba a descubrir que Akane se había convertido en un rival a tener en cuenta para cualquiera.

- ¡Ranma, reacciona!- gritó Akane, empujándole para evitar las llamas que el dragón les escupía

- ¡Tú, insolente niña, serás la primera en conocer mi furia!- Ranma apretó los puños y estaba abriendo la boca para responder cuando Shinji se le adelantó, quitándole su discurso.

- ¡Nadie tocará un pelo a Akane mientras que yo pueda impedirlo!- dijo enfurecido, liberando su aura y preparándose para lanzar su golpe más poderoso- ¡Tatsu no hi!

El dragón rugió de dolor y se lanzó hacia él con ira asesina.

- ¡Chicos, atacad ahora! – gritó Shinji. Ranma reprimió sus celos y se concentró en sentir a Akane a su lado, a salvo de cualquier peligro, reuniendo la confianza necesaria. Shampoo y Mouse saltaron hacia el dragón mientras que él se quedaba rezagado, formando la esfera de luz entre las manos. Ryoga se preparaba junto a él, dispuesto a lanzar el rugido del león, recordando la dolorosa escena que había presenciado entre Shinji y Akane

- ¡Moko takabisha!

- ¡Shi-shi hokodan! – entonó una melodiosa voz

- ¡¿Akane?!- como en una nebulosa, Ranma escuchó el grito de sorpresa de Ryoga y miró hacia el dragón, que se evaporaba en medio de un cráter con un grito de agonía. Súbitamente, la niebla que ensombrecía el templo desapareció.

Todos se giraron hacia Akane con la sorpresa pintada en las caras, tanto por la repentina desaparición de la horrible bestia que había estado a punto de devorarles como por el despliegue de la morena. Ryoga no salía de su estupor, incapaz de hablar.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? –preguntó Ranma, atónito. Akane tenía una profunda expresión de angustia por las imágenes que había tenido que dibujar en su imaginación para producir el ataque. Cabizbaja, le respondió evitando mirarle a los ojos.

- Yo sólo pensé que si no hacía algo, el dragón nos mataría a todos – musitó. Consideró más prudente evitar hablar de los sueños que la perseguían cada noche, con Ranma despidiéndose de ella, confesándole que amaba a Shampoo. Esos sueños le atormentaba tanto durante del día que había sentido la necesidad de liberar todo aquel dolor adaptando para sí el ataque de Ryoga. Le resultaba tan duro ver a Ranma pavonearse con Shampoo ante ella…

Shinji se acercó a su discípula con una sincera mirada de admiración. Había lanzado un ataque bastante más poderoso que el suyo propio.

- Akane, ha sido increíble. Ya no sé qué más podría enseñarte. Estoy profundamente orgulloso de ti – Shinji le cogió suavemente de las manos ante la oscura mirada de Ranma y Ryoga. Akane las retiró al sentir el aura de Ranma, que explotaba en oscuros colores.

- ¡Ya estoy harto de ti y de las confianzas que te tomas!- le gritó el chico de la trenza a Shinji en un arranque de furia, cogiéndole por la pechera y alejándole de Akane por las bravas - ¡¿Pero tú qué te crees? ¿cómo has podido enseñarle esa técnica a Akane? ¿Obtener energía por desesperación?!

- Ranma, él no conoce el rugido del león. No me lo ha enseñado – dijo, mirando a su prometido, compungida_._

"_¿Por qué se comporta así?"_ pensaba la morena, dolida _"¿Por qué continua dándome esperanzas, actuando como un novio celoso y preocupándose por mí? Con lo entretenido que ha estado durante toda la semana con su querida Shampoo, sin apenas hablarme más que para discutir. "_ Ranma la miró de hito en hito, procesando que Akane era capaz de adaptar para sí misma las técnicas de otros. Shinji se soltó de su agarre, manteniéndose en un hosco silencio. Adivinaba los pensamientos de la morena como si leyera un libro abierto. Él también había observado a Ranma, y desde luego, su comportamiento le resultaba inexcusable. _"Despreciar a una mujer como Akane por una cualquiera como esa loca amazona…"_

- Pero, Akane – continuó Ranma, saliendo de su estupor - entonces…

- ¡Enhorabuena, muchachos! – Un montón de serpentinas y confetti cayeron sobre los seis chicos – Habéis pasado la prueba de valor. ¡Seréis entrenados en nuestra escuela! ¡Hacía diez años que nadie lo conseguía! Impresionante despliegue, si señor – se decían unos a otros, emocionados.

- ¿Prueba de valor?

- ¿Escuela?

Los muchachos cayeron al suelo con una cómica expresión de incredulidad, mientras que cuatro pequeños monjes agitaban banderines y daban palmas de entusiasmo. Shampoo fue la primera en reaccionar, presa de un más que lógico deseo de venganza.

- ¿Invocar terrible dragón sólo para prueba?- dijo, acercándose amenazadoramente con los bomboris en alto.

- ¿Pretendéis matar a vuestros estudiantes? – preguntó Mouse con engañosa suavidad

"_¿Me he machacado psicológicamente sólo por una estúpida prueba?"_ Akane sintió un tic en el ojo y se arremangó amenazadoramente, dispuesta a demostrarles a los monjes lo que pensaba sobre el asunto.

Los gritos de dolor de los cuatro maestros resonaron en el bosque durante media tarde, sin que los otros chicos intervinieran.

- Se lo tienen bien ganado- murmuraba Shinji – ¡Vaya, buena patada, pequeña padawan! – jaleó a Akane. Ryoga y Ranma, por una vez, no podían estar más de acuerdo con el maestro de la morena, observando atentamente el despliegue de sus nuevas habilidades.

Unas horas más tarde cuatro maltrechos senseis, cubiertos de tiritas y moretones, les enseñaban sus aposentos, recomendándoles descansar para el duro día de entrenamiento que les aguardaba. Durante la cena, sentados en el adusto comedor, los monjes habían escuchado emocionados el relato de Shinji, que les explicó con pelos y señales los últimos años de su maestro Yamamoto. Además, les expresó sus deseos de continuar con el legado de la Escuela Dragón.

- Si demuestras estar a la altura en los entrenamientos, te quedarás con nosotros hasta que domines cada una de las técnicas – le prometieron. Ranma y Ryoga se miraron.

El chico de la trenza no podría descansar hasta ver a Shinji a kilómetros de su prometida, pero, por orgullo, no permitiría que el muchacho le adelantara en el arte. Estaba dispuesto a esforzarse cuanto fuera necesario para seguir siendo el más fuerte. Por un momento se entristeció, preguntándose si ser el mejor sería suficiente para conservarla a su lado. Akane andaba como un alma en pena y Ranma ya no sabía cómo actuar, dolido por su tristeza y asustado por la posibilidad de perderla. Durante todo el viaje había intentado darle celos con Shampoo para que la chica perdiera los nervios y le estampara su mazo, pero esa estrategia había resultado un completo desastre. Cada vez sentía a la morena más lejana y remota, como si se le escapase de las manos.

Tras la pelea con el dragón había intentado hablar con ella sobre su entrenamiento, creyendo que sería un terreno neutro en el que podrían encontrarse. Además, estaba sinceramente impresionado por la mejoría de Akane, que superaba sus propias expectativas, y quería felicitarla. Aunque él no había sido el responsable de entrenarla, cosa de la que se arrepentía amargamente cada vez que la veía con el sibilino de Shinji, se sentía orgullosísimo de la chica y quería hacérselo saber. Pero para su sorpresa, Akane apenas le miró a la cara y trató por todos los medios de evitar hablar de la pelea, y muy especialmente del Shi shi hokodan que había adaptado de forma magistral.

Ahora sí que Ranma estaba oficialmente desesperado.

- /// -

La razón de colocar un espíritu de dragón como perro guardián del templo había resultado tan peregrina como los propios maestros, que no parecían muy cabales. Al parecer, el auge del turismo rural de los últimos veinte años les había copado de estudiantes, y según Yoshida-san, el superior, eso había sido demasiado para cuatro ancianos monjes. Así que poner una bestia mitológica y darle un poco de emoción al asunto con niebla y decadencia, les había parecido una idea maravillosa. Nadie se atrevía a intentar entrenar allí.

- Desde que invocamos a D-chan, disfrutamos de mucho tiempo libre – los otros tres ancianos sonrieron con nostalgia recordando a su querida mascota y mirando con desagrado a Ranma y Akane. Ahora se verían obligados a hacer de nuevo el complicado hechizo de invocación por culpa de esos desaprensivos. Con lo cariñoso que era D-chan y la alegría que mostraba, moviendo la cola, cuando los monjes usaban sus llamas para calentar el templo en pleno invierno. Sólo esperaban que en el ínterin no llegaran más estudiantes.

Los chicos le escucharon con una gota de sudor recorriéndoles la nuca, sin hacer comentarios sobre los expeditivos métodos de la Escuela del Dragón y las pocas ganas que demostraban sus monjes a hacer nada remotamente productivo. Desde luego, era bastante frustrante haber hecho un viaje tan penoso para encontrarse con los primos hermanos de Genma Saotome de maestros.

Les despertaron antes de las primeras luces y les obligaron a salir para entrenar mientras que los monjes se volvían a la cama a dormir un par de horas más. Akane apenas había pegado ojo, repasando todo lo ocurrido con su prometido en los últimos días y contemplando a la bella Shampoo, que dormía a su lado, con profundo dolor. _"Es imposible que Ranma no se fije en ella. Soy tan insignificante en comparación…"_ Shampoo le había dado una semana espantosa a base de desprecios y comentarios profundamente hirientes, y la actitud de Ranma no hacía más que darle la razón a la china. Akane había necesitado de toda su entereza y orgullo para aguantar el tipo, pero siempre le había resultado muy complicado fingir, y sabía que no engañaba a nadie. Su aura pregonaba su estado de ánimo a diez kilómetros a la redonda.

Iban a reunirse en el comedor para desayunar y prepararse para las pruebas de nivel de Yoshida-san, que, habiendo asumido con bastante fastidio que tendrían que trabajar lo quisieran o no, iba entrenarles por grupos en función de sus capacidades. Disimuladamente, Ranma se dirigió allí antes que el resto, buscando a su prometida, dispuesto a seguir intentando un acercamiento como fuera. No podía tolerar por más tiempo esta situación. Akane parecía sumida en sus pensamientos y se sobresaltó al encontrarse con un par de ojos azules que la miraban atentamente.

- Akane, tenemos que hablar – le dijo seriamente el muchacho.

Ella sintió como el corazón se le convertía en piedra. _"¡Dios mío, va a dejarme!"_ Sabía que su deber era permitirle ser feliz con quien él escogiera, pero aún no se sentía preparada para decirle adiós. Un conjunto de poderosas emociones atravesaron su rostro, dándole a Ranma una idea equivocada de sus sentimientos. El chico sintió que toda la determinación para hablar claro de una vez se escurría por el desagüe, dando por seguro el rechazo de Akane. _"No"_se dijo Ranma _"no puedo perderla sin luchar. Tengo que intentarlo"_ Respiró hondo y la miró, intentando no amedrentarse por la repentina palidez de la chica, que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Tenía que recuperarla como fuera. Le diría lo que hiciera falta, sólo debía encontrar dentro de sí las palabras que harían que todo estuviera bien entre ellos. La quería demasiado como para dejarla ir sin más, así que se decidió.

- Verás, yo…

- ¡Airen! Estar aquí – dijo la amazona al llegar al comedor – Shampoo preparar desayuno para esposo.

- ¡Akane! Buenos días – saludó Shinji. Akane le correspondió aliviada y escapó hacia su sensei alejándose de Ranma, que seguía con la boca abierta intentando hablar.

- Nos vemos luego, Ranma.

El aludido se daba de cabezazos contra la mesa bajo la incrédula mirada de Shampoo. La china estaba cada vez más molesta por las excentricidades del muchacho.

- Ranma ¿qué hacer con mesa?- _"¿Será que Shampoo aún no conocer rituales japoneses?"_- se preguntó exasperada.

- /// -

Los chicos entrenaron más duro que nunca. Evaluados por los monjes, se dividieron en dos grupos. Mouse se ofendió profundamente al ver que le colocaban con las chicas, y Shampoo no estaba nada conforme con los avances de Akane. Su rápida mejoría en las artes le desconcertaba. Akane se sintió secretamente aliviada, puesto que a pesar de su esforzada dedicación aún no se hacía a la idea de darle a la amazona una rival a su altura. Había temido mucho que se rehusasen a aceptarla como discípula. No podía soportar seguir con el papel de damisela en apuros, por más que la gustase que Ranma la rescatara. Al recordar la sensación de ser abrazada por el muchacho le recorrió un cosquilleo que se apresuró en apartar de su mente. Eso no le ayudaría a concentrarse. Así pues, se lanzó a la práctica con toda su garra, decidida a vencer a Shampoo en un combate honorable que reparase un poco su maltrecha autoestima. Quería que Ranma la considerara digna de él, incluso aunque eso ya careciera de importancia.

En otra sala del templo, Ryoga, Ranma y Shinji se miraban lanzándose dagas por los ojos, los tres interesados por la misma chica sin que se esta pareciera darse por aludida. Yoshida-san, encargado de aleccionar al grupo más adelantado, le pidió a Shinji que hiciera una demostración del "Tatsu no hi"

- No, así no, muchacho. Estás desaprovechando gran parte de la energía – le dijo dándole un varazo en la cabeza que le mandó al suelo- si no consigues dominar las técnicas más poderosas de la escuela, no mereces formar parte de nosotros- Shinji se levantó y le encaró, agotado y furioso.

- ¿Cómo que no lo domino? ¡Acabo de hacer la técnica que me ha indicado!- el maestro hizo caso omiso a su arrebato.

- Escuchadme, jóvenes. La técnica de Shinji no es más que la pálida sombra del verdadero fuego del dragón. Los dragones son símbolos de poder espiritual y heroísmo. Para lograr invocar su fuerza es necesario acumular mucho ki, pero no sólo eso.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Ranma, entrecerrando los ojos con profundo interés.

- Pues que sólo unos pocos escogidos son dignos de desatar todo el poder del dragón. Existen remotas leyendas de algunos héroes que lo consiguieron pero…- Shinji no le dejó terminar la frase.

- ¿Está diciendo que usted no es capaz de hacer la técnica completa?- dijo sacudiéndole vehementemente.

- Bueno…- dijo el monje, rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa – yo sólo he de preparar a las nuevas generaciones, no vencer monstruos.

- ¡¿Y cómo demonios va a enseñarnos algo que usted mismo no sabe hacer?!

- ¡Más respeto, muchachos!- dijo con autoridad – tengo el pergamino que detalla los pasos a seguir. ¡Y no pienso dároslo si seguís metiéndoos conmigo!

Los tres jóvenes cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente. Serían unos días muy largos.

- /// -

Al final del séptimo día en el templo Akane estaba agotada. El entrenamiento de la última semana había sido agotador y ella se había dejado la piel tratando de desarrollar toda su fuerza y agilidad. Los resultados le hicieron sonreír. Ni por un momento hubiera pensado que llegaría el día en que Shampoo no fuera capaz de tocarla mientras que se defendía de ella y de las armas arrojadas por Mouse al mismo tiempo. _"A esa maldita le iría mejor concentrarse más en los entrenamientos y menos en MI prometido"_ se dijo molesta, pero orgullosa de dar lo mejor de sí misma.

Estaba a punto de retirarse de la sala de entrenamientos cuando reparó en el chico-pato, que miraba al infinito con desolación.

- Mouse ¿qué te ocurre?- le preguntó solícita. No le gustaba ver a alguien tan triste como ella misma. _"Bastante tenemos ya con una deprimida"_, pensó, dispuesta a alegrar al muchacho aunque sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía.

- Ah, Akane Tendo – dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, colocándose las gafas – por un momento pensé que quizás fueras mi Shampoo – El chico dejó de prestarle atención hasta que Akane le dio un capón.

- Oye, idiota, podrías mirarme por lo menos.

- Lo siento. Te felicito por el entrenamiento, Akane. Me has dejado atrás- dijo, ensombreciendo la mirada - ¡Buaaaaaaaa, ahora Shampoo jamás me respetará!- Akane iba a recriminarle cuando recordó su propia situación y se mordió al lengua.

- El amor no tiene nada que ver con ser más fuerte en las artes, Mouse – le dijo, tratando de animar al muchacho. Este la miró con sorna.

- Akane, estamos hablando de la campeona de la aldea de supremacía femenina. Jamás se fijará en alguien que no sea capaz de vencerla.

- Pues entrena más duro, Mouse. Si realmente ella es tan obtusa como para seguir las leyes de su tribu a rajatabla, no tienes otra opción.

- Pero no puedo golpearla, es superior a mí.

- En tu caso es golpearla o perderla, Mouse – dijo Akane seriamente – Piénsalo. De todas maneras esa ley es ridícula. Por mucho que la ganes, si Shampoo no quiere no se casará contigo ni con nadie. Pero ahora la excusa la viene genial ¡Esa maldita…! Y ya está bien con lo de no golpear chicas, que luego pegáis a quien haga falta. No entiendo cómo podéis ser tan machistas y tan cínicos. Además ¡nosotras también somos artistas marciales perfectamente capaces de defendernos! Si no mira las palizas que te ha arreado Shampoo o los mazazos, merecidísimos, que se ha llevado Ranma.- El aura de Akane explotó, presa de la ira, llegando al verdadero quid de la cuestión y levantando la voz - ¡Ranma tendría que haberme entrenado desde el principio, en vez de delegar en Shinji! Ese maldito idiota…- agregó con más pena que rabia, replegándose en sí misma.

Mouse la había contemplado, dejándole hablar. Akane tenía pinta de necesitar desahogarse tanto como respirar.

- Vas a retar a Shampoo, ¿verdad? – le preguntó cambiando súbitamente de tema.

- ¿Por qué iba yo a retar a esa estúpida y arrogante…? – A Akane ni siquiera le quedaba energía para negar lo evidente y dejó la frase sin terminar, perdida en sus consideraciones – Mouse la miraba escéptico

- Akane…

- Lucharé con ella con todo lo que tengo. Mouse, Shampoo me está haciendo la vida imposible, como de costumbre, pero aún peor. Tengo que darle un escarmiento aunque sea por mi salud mental.

Shampoo había aprovechado la cercanía para hundir a Akane todo lo posible, e incapaz de cerrar las orejas, la morena tenía que soportar sus bravatas entrenando, comiendo y hasta durmiendo, ya que pasaban todo el día juntas.

- La vencerás, Akane. Estás lista. Pero sabes que te perseguirá hasta matarte, ¿no? Akane asintió lentamente. En realidad era algo que no había considerado seriamente, y que podría traerla problemas. Tenía que haber alguna solución"_ Pero ¿cuál? Piensa, Akane"._

Mouse esperaba pacientemente. Akane parecía tener problemas con la idea de que una china loca, por más bella que fuera su Shampoo, tratara de asesinarla si la vencía.

- ¡Mouse! ¡Claro! – dijo la chica, entusiasmada. El chico pato la miró atónito.

- ¿Es que acaso te gusta la idea de que te maten, Akane Tendo? – Akane sólo rió suavemente, sin hacer caso a las conclusiones de Mouse.

- ¡Tengo la solución a nuestros problemas! – le dijo alegremente.

- ¡¿En serio?! ¿qué vas a hacer?

Pero Akane volvió a sumirse en el silencio, olvidando de golpe toda su animación. _"No puedo tomar ninguna determinación sin hablar antes con Ranma. Tengo que preguntarle. Si está enamorado de Shampoo jamás me lo perdonaría a mí misma" _Estaba confundida. Las señales de Ranma eran profundamente contradictorias. Llevaba días ignorando a Shampoo y siguiendo a Akane con la mirada de un perrillo apaleado. En realidad, ahora que se paraba a recapitular sobre lo ocurrido durante su estancia en el templo, su prometido parecía tan abatido como ella misma._ "Qué raro. Shampoo no ha expresado en ningún momento su deseo de acabar con el compromiso" _Al menos que ella supiera, claro, la china seguía tan dispuesta a meterse en la cama de Ranma como siempre. Una tenue esperanza le calentó el corazón, pero tendría que reunir todo su coraje y hablar con él a las claras. La idea de declararse le dio tanto terror que decidió limitar el tema a Shampoo. Bastante doloroso sería que le reconociera su amor por la china a la cara como para exponerse al ridículo de ser rechazada. _"Hablaré con él, y que sea lo que kami quiera"._

_- /// -_

Shinji esperaba pacientemente a que Ranma acabara de estudiar el pergamino que les habían prestado con mucha ceremonia. Por lo que había podido deducir, el verdadero fuego del dragón era tan destructivo que podría matar al oponente, siempre que el motivo de la pelea fuera lo bastante honorable y quien empleara la técnica lo mereciera. El milenario papel indicaba que la personalidad del luchador era clave a la hora de controlar el ataque, y que no sólo la honorabilidad era imprescindible, sino también la valentía, la sinceridad, la concentración y el motivo para lanzarlo.

Ranma se tiraba de los pelos con frustración. No había manera de desarrollar la técnica en condiciones. Había estado cavilando sobre el asunto y había notado que el poder desplegado por Shinji en el templo había sido mucho menor que en el dojo Tendo, dónde había hecho volar en pedazos una sección del gimnasio con mucho menos esfuerzo_. "Es cuestión de honorabilidad_" se dijo, irritado _"Si el muy cabrón no tratase de robar la novia a los demás le iría mejor"_ Claro que tampoco Ranma había conseguido adelantar gran cosa. Por más ki que le pusiera al asunto, su fuego no dejaba de ser un pequeño chispazo bastante poco intimidante que le dejaba agotado y con un fuerte sentimiento de fracaso. Ranma no estaba acostumbrado a fallar y el tema le agobiaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer. Un impaciente Ryoga le sacó de sus cavilaciones intentando quitarle el pergamino de las manos por las malas.

- ¿Qué crees que haces, cerdo? Aún no he terminado de estudiar eso.

- No voy a esperar eternamente a que te des cuenta de que jamás podrás con una técnica tan poderosa, Ranma – le dijo el chico cerdo con una soberbia que le acabó de alterar los nervios. El chico de la trenza le encaró de mala manera.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y quién lo dice? ¿El desgraciado que se mete en la cama de Akane haciéndose pasar por un lindo cerdito?

- ¡Ranmaaaaaaa! – gritó Ryoga, dispuesto a atacarle con todas sus fuerzas. Ranma le miró con desprecio, echándole encima un cubo de agua que apareció convenientemente

- Relájate, P-chan, querido- y mandó a volar al cerdo.

- ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – gritó Shinji, fuera de sí - ¡¿Esta es la mascota de Akane?!

- ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa, traidor!- le espetó Ranma, más harto que furioso por la enésima intervención de Shinji en asuntos que no le concernían. "_Se acabó. Le voy a dar una paliza y se la voy a dar ahora" _– ¡Prepárate porque me las vas a pagar! ¿te crees que soy idiota y no veo el juego que te traes entre manos? ¡Vas a alejarte de mi prometida por las buenas o por las malas!- Shinji le estudió por un momento con incredulidad, sin hacer aprecio al reto de Ranma.

- Ranma Saotome, no tienes honor – le dijo quedamente, temblando de ira – No te mereces el amor de Akane - Ranma se quedó pálido - No puedo creer que permitas que un insecto como Ryoga mancille la confianza y el cariño que Akane ha puesto en vosotros – el gesto ensombrecido de Shinji se oscurecía cada vez más, a medida que iba entendiendo las implicaciones del secreto que Ranma había ocultado a la morena_ - _Eres basura, Ranma. Jamás permitiré que vuelvas a engañarla así. No mereces respirar su mismo aire.

Ahora era el turno de Ranma para brillar de ira.

- ¡Es precisamente por honor por lo que no le dije nada! ¡Había hecho una solemne promesa! ¡Se te llena la boca hablando de honor y tú no muestras ninguno metiéndote en un compromiso que no te incumbe! - rugió

- ¡¿Y tu propio honor es más importante que el de tu prometida, una mujer valiente, compasiva y fuerte que lo daría todo por los demás?!- Ranma se quedó sin palabras para responder- No digas nada, Saotome, y escúchame atentamente. Estoy enamorado de Akane desde el momento en que la conocí, pero decidí hacerme a un lado por respeto a vuestro compromiso, ¡porque yo tengo más honor que tú!- le espetó - Me pareciste buena persona, buen amigo y buen artista marcial. Pero te he visto, Ranma Saotome, y por muy generoso y abnegado que seas con los demás, como novio eres un fracaso- Ranma le escuchaba, atónito con la osadía que demostraba Shinji y dolido por la verdad que encerraban sus palabras.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Desde el principio me has engañado viniendo como amigo para robarme a Akane! – le gritó con frustración..

- ¿Pretendes hacerme creer que ella te importa? He visto a Akane llorar desesperada por tus malas contestaciones, sufrir con tus desplantes injustificados y tus odiosos insultos, restregándole al resto de tus prometidas y dejándole de lado por una zorra como Shampoo. ¡Y encima has permitido que un amigo tuyo se inmiscuyera en su intimidad! – Shinji parecía dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza y luchó por recuperar el dominio de sí mismo - Con tus acciones has demostrado más que suficiente. Si no la quieres, no dejaré que la hagas más daño Voy a tomar cartas en el asunto, Saotome. Te lo advierto- le dijo encarándole.

- ¿Qué tú me adviertes a mí? ¿Quién cojones eres tú para juzgar si quiero a mi prometida y meterte en nuestra relación? - susurró Ranma, al límite, entrecerrando los ojos amenazadoramente, dispuesto a destrozarle a golpes.

- ¿Qué hacéis?– dijo Akane inocentemente, entrando en escena - ¿Te apetece entrenar un rato, Shinji? – preguntó. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo y Akane observó a ambos chicos, alarmada por sus expresiones corporales, dándose cuenta de que parecían a punto de matarse.

Shinji y Ranma se miraron con profundo odio, y Ranma se giró hacía Akane, rígido de ira. Le costaba mucho encarar a su prometida después de reconocer muy a su pesar que la impresión que probablemente tendría Akane de su comportamiento sería muy cercana a la de Shinji. Se había portado como un impresentable.

Akane le miró con aprensión, empalideciendo.

- Ranma, ¿qué está pasando? – exigió saber.

- Vamos, Akane- le dijo Shinji, muy serio, cogiéndola del brazo.

- ¡Suéltala ahora mismo! – estalló Ranma. Akane apartó la vista de su alteradísimo prometido y prestó atención a su sensei por primera vez.

- Pero Shinji, Ranma … - Akane frenó en seco su discurso al ver el rictus en la cara de su sensei - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Me temo que tenemos que hablar de algo doloroso para ti, Akane. No puedo ocultarte algo tan grave – Akane lo miró con inquietud, tentada a echar a correr para evitar escuchar lo que Shinji tuviera que decir. Se atrevió a especular.

- ¿Es algo relacionado con Ranma? Él puede hablar perfectamente por sí mismo – la preocupación y lealtad a su prometido pintadas en el rostro de Akane hicieron que Shinji clavase tanto las uñas en las palmas de las manos, que traía fuertemente apretadas, que sangró. _"¡Maldito Saotome!¿cómo es posible que alguien tan vil tenga el amor incondicional de un ser tan puro?"_ Shinji dio un golpe a la pared que sobresaltó a la chica _"Tengo que evitar que vuelva con ese indeseable. Invitaré a Akane a quedarse aquí, conmigo, diga lo que diga el honor"_

- Gracias, Akane – le dijo Ranma dedicándole una mirada cargada de culpa - Seré yo mismo el que te explique lo que está pasando en cuanto Ryoga aparezca.

- ¿Ryoga? ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?

- Voy a buscarle Como se te pase por la imaginación decirle algo antes de que volvamos te mataré – Ranma se acercó amenazadoramente a Shinji, señalándole con el dedo, para luego salir corriendo en la dirección en que Ryoga había volado.

- ¿Qué está pasando entre Ranma y tú? – le preguntó la chica a Shinji en cuanto Ranma hubo desaparecido.

- Akane – Shinji le cogió las manos con gesto triste – lo entenderás muy pronto. Sólo quiero que pienses en lo que voy a decirte.

- Pero…- Shinji le puso una mano en la boca.

- Akane, quiero verte feliz. Si después de lo que tienes que escuchar lo consideras adecuado, ten en cuenta que puedes quedarte aquí conmigo el tiempo que desees. Te quiero, Akane – le dijo simplemente

- Shinji, yo...- la chica se quedó muda de la impresión. Había estado tan abatida por Ranma y tan centrada en el entrenamiento que no había tenido ojos para nada más. _"¡Shinji!"_ No quería hacerle daño. Había sido tan cariñoso y paciente… Shinji la miraba intensamente, buscando en su gesto algo que no encontró. El muchacho bajó la cabeza, hablando con dificultad.

- No hace falta que digas nada. Sé que estás enamorada de Ranma y …

- ¿quién dice que yo esté enamorada de ese idiota presumido? – dijo Akane, tratando de negar lo evidente, rebelándose. Shinji la miró con tristeza.

- Akane, lo sé y lo respeto por más rabia que me dé, pero quizá en unos minutos, cuando hayas oído lo que esos indeseables tienen que decirte, necesites un lugar para alejarte de todo. Sólo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, ¿vale?

Akane asintió, alarmada, incapaz de decir nada más_."Ranma…"_ No se le ocurría escenario posible en el que quisiera alejarse de Ranma por propia voluntad. ¿Sería posible que no tuviera más remedio?

- /// -

NdA: Saludos a los que hayáis llegado hasta aquí. Espero que la historia os guste. Yo me lo estoy pasando genial escribiéndola, al menos cuando no me trabo con alguna escena en particular… ^^

Intentaré seguir actualizando a este ritmo, pero no puedo prometer nada que se acabaron las vacaciones. T .T

Hasta el capítulo 5: **"Verdades para todos los gustos**"


	5. Verdades para todos los gustos

Disclaimer: los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y sólo hago esto para divertirme sin afán de lucro, así que no me denunciéis, por favor ^^

Muchas gracias por dejarme reviews! Akai27, he intentado darme prisa ^^ Al ser novata la lié la primera vez que subí el fic y lo borré para hacerlo en condiciones, pero agradecí mucho el primer review, que fue tuyo, aunque finalmente se borrara con la primera versión. Gracias!!!

Veamos cómo se toma Akane lo de su querida mascota…

**Capítulo 5. "Verdades para todos los gustos"**

Ranma se encontró de frente con Ryoga, que milagrosamente había acertado el camino en dirección al templo y corría como una exhalación para dar a Ranma su merecido castigo por el vuelo.

- ¡Ranma!- le gritó en cuanto pudo divisarle – Prepárate para… oye, ¿qué ocurre?- Ranma llegaba con una expresión que Ryoga no le había visto jamás, observándole con un odio excesivo hasta para ellos.

- ¡Tú! ¡Le has dado la excusa perfecta! ¡Cerdo del demonio!- le dijo echándole las manos al cuello, dispuesto a machacarle

- Ranma, ¿qué pasa?

- Te vienes conmigo- dijo, comenzando a arrastrarle de muy malas formas.

- ¿A dónde?

- A decirle a Akane quién es su adorable mascota- Ryoga se quedó lívido.

- ¡Hiciste una promesa sagrada!

- ¡Serás cabronazo!- le dijo sacudiéndole – Te he repetido hasta la saciedad que el día en que Akane se enterara por sí misma sería peor, pero tú nunca me escuchaste.

- ¿Aka-Akane sabe que yo…?- dijo Ryoga, aterrorizado.

- No, pero Shinji sí, y va a contárselo. Y si no fuera porque el muy indeseable va a usarlo para intentar quedarse con Akane, le daría hasta las gracias ¡Cerdo del demonio!

- ///-

Akane y Shinji esperaban en la sala de entrenamientos a que Ranma y Ryoga hicieran acto de presencia. La chica notaba el corazón acelerado y tenía ganas de desaparecer, pero trataba de infundirse ánimos _"Soy una Tendo y una artista marcial. Tengo que ser fuerte y enfrentar lo que sea sin mostrar debilidad" _Akane respiraba profundamente, recordando las lecciones de Shinji acerca de la focalización de la ira.

- Akane – la voz de Ranma le hizo dar un respingo y ponerse de pie. Ryoga estaba notoriamente apaleado y medio escondido tras el cuerpo de su prometido, rehusándose a dar la cara.

- ¡Cerdo, empieza a hablar!- de un violento empujón Ranma lanzó a Ryoga ante los ojos de la morena, que le miraba inquieta y expectante.

Shinji observaba la escena con los puños apretados mientras que Ranma fulminaba al campesino con la mirada.

- Akane-san, perdóname – dijo Ryoga, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y cayendo ante ella.

- ¿Por qué tendría que perdonarte, Ryoga? ¡¿Podría alguien hacerme el favor de decirme qué está pasando de una buena vez?! – gritó Akane, incapaz de controlar su temperamento por más tiempo.

- Shampoo decírtelo con mucho gusto – dijo la amazona, con una mueca burlona en la cara – Chica violenta ser además chica tonta que no notar que Ryoga ser cerdito P-Chan.

Todos se quedaron mudos ante la intervención de la china, que había escuchado toda la conversación escondida tras la puerta y se estaba quedando muy a gusto martirizando a Akane.

La morena estaba en shock, tratando de asimilar que ninguna de las conjeturas sobre el secreto de Ranma y Shinji que había estado haciendo tenían nada que ver con la realidad. Por un momento se sintió aliviada, hasta que el peso y las connotaciones de la revelación se abrieron camino en su mente. Inmediatamente, a su alrededor estalló una flameante aura que aconsejaba distancia. Shampoo seguía parloteando pullas, pero ella ya no le escuchaba. Akane miraba a su prometido profundamente, sin hacer caso a nada más, ni siquiera a Ryoga, que seguía postrado a sus pies. La traición de este no significaba nada para ella comparada con la de Ranma.

- Ranma – murmuró – Tú lo sabías – No era una pregunta. El chico respiró hondo, aguantándole la mirada y tratando de transmitir en ella todo su arrepentimiento.

- Si

- ¿Desde cuando? – _"Se acabó"_ pensó Ranma. No podía mentirla.

- Desde siempre – Akane escuchó en silencio, sin hacer ni el más leve gesto.

Los cuatro chicos que la observaban esperaron un estallido de furia que con sus nuevas habilidades sería de proporciones legendarias. Ranma la miraba fijamente, dispuesto a soportar alegremente cuantos golpes fueran necesarios para lograr que reaccionara, pero sin atreverse ni a pedirle perdón. Ella estaba tan callada, tan quieta, mirándole con una decepción tan profunda… Ryoga se sintió obligado a intervenir.

- Akane-san, hice jurar a Ranma que no te lo diría bajo ningún concepto. Él conocía el motivo por el que actuaba así, que no es excusa y no viene al caso. Siempre trataba de alejarme… de ti. Ese es el principal motivo de nuestras rivalidades – dijo con un hilo de voz y la mirada fija en el suelo, incapaz de encarar a su amada, temblando de vergüenza y horror. Defender a su Némesis no era plato de buen gusto para Ryoga, que escupió las palabras casi en contra de su voluntad.

Lo justo era lo justo, y en cualquier caso no estaba dispuesto a perder a Akane por otro que no fuera Ranma. Ryoga estaba pasando el peor momento de su vida. Si no se había comportado honorablemente con Akane, al menos lo haría con aquel que respetó su promesa a tan alto precio personal.

- ¡Akane, no le escuches, Ryoga es un gusano despreciable! – estalló Shinji, indignado por la situación, imaginando al chico cerdo metiéndose en la cama entre los brazos de la morena.

- Shinji- dijo Akane, casi hiperventilando y con la vista fijamente clavada en Ranma - te agradezco tu cariño y tu preocupación, pero esto es cosa nuestra.

Akane sintió que su mundo daba vueltas _"P-chan y Ryoga…P-chan y Ryoga…"_ Otro pensamiento le encogió el corazón _"Y ha tenido que ser Shinji el que les obligase a hablar. Ranma ¿cómo has podido?"_. Crispó los puños. _"Basta, Akane_" se dijo, tratando de serenarse, a punto de romper a llorar, completamente abatida._ "Shinji tiene razón, debería alejarme de él. Ranma no puede quererme y hacerme algo así. No es posible."_ Akane seguía mirando a su prometido, y abrió la boca para romper definitivamente el compromiso.

No pudo hacerlo. Por alguna razón, la mirada de Ranma, afligida y expectante, parecía suplicarle por una oportunidad para explicarse, para pedirle perdón. Y aunque no pudiera apenas reconocérselo a sí misma, sólo pensar en dejarle la partía el corazón. No podría soportar alejarse de él mientras que la quisiera cerca. Así que cerró la boca, recordando el pánico que había sentido al creer que él iba a dejarla por Shampoo. _"Voy a llegar al fondo de este asunto y Ranma tendrá que darme una buena explicación o yo…romperé con él. Si lo que Ryoga dice no es cierto…"_ su estómago dio un vuelco con la sola idea.

Ranma miraba a su prometida con el corazón en un puño, rogando por una oportunidad. Apenas pudo creer en su buena suerte cuando ella habló.

- Ranma, quiero hablar contigo. A solas- la morena seguía estática, y habló con un tono tan neutro que todos reprimieron un escalofrío.

- ¡Eso no poder ser!- gritó Shampoo, enfurecida – Airen sólo estar a solas con Shampoo – remató, agarrando al chico como si fuera su mascota. Ranma se apartó, abriendo la boca para protestar, pero Akane, en un arrebato, se le adelantó.

- ¡Cállate, Shampoo!¡Me tienes harta! – _"¡Lo que me faltaba!"_ pensó Akane con furia, liberando toda la ira que se había esforzado tanto por mantener bajo control. Esta se parecía más a la Akane que todos conocían. Excepto una incauta amazona que no parecía advertir el peligro, se encogieron ante la ira de la morena rezando por no enfrentarla en ese estado – ¡Yo me iré con tu airen a donde se nos ponga de los huevos, ¿estamos? Y tú te quedarás callada y dejarás de joder, para variar!

- ¡Shampoo no aguantar ese tono! ¡Shampoo retar a duelo a violenta insignificante! – amenazó la china, fuera de sí.

- ¡Cuando quieras, malditaaa! ¡Le voy a demostrar a tu cara dura lo violenta que soy! – berreó la morena, igual de alterada.

Ranma se había quedado mudo observando la intensidad del odio entre Akane y Shampoo, que nunca hubiera supuesto tan encendido. En un momento dado estuvo tentado de intervenir, pero se mordió la lengua. Si seguía mostrándose escéptico con las habilidades de su prometida, que para estas alturas ya conocía, Akane no se lo perdonaría. Creía firmemente que la morena podía ganar el duelo. Tenía que apoyarla sin dudas. Era lo mínimo que le debía. Akane siempre se había mostrado leal, mientras que él…No alcanzaba a imaginar cómo conseguir su perdón después de todo lo que había pasado.

- Mañana por la tarde, Shampoo machacar a chica violenta en esta misma sala. Quien ganar hablar en privado con Airen el resto de la vida.- Akane le echó una mirada cargada de desprecio.

- No, Shampoo. Ni lo sueñes. ¡¿Cuándo entenderás que los demás tienen derecho a hacer con su vida lo que les dé la gana y no lo que quieras tú?!

- ¿Chica violenta arrepentirse? Shampoo ser mucho mejor luchadora – dijo con retintín, buscando pinchar a la morena – Además, ser esposa perfecta para airen. Chica violenta no estar a la altura- dijo adoptando una pose sexy que dejaba poco a la imaginación. La reacción de Akane no se hizo esperar.

- ¡No pienso esperar a mañana!¡Te voy a dar de ostias ahora mismo!- bramó yendo hacia ella.

- Akane, déjalo correr - le dijo su prometido, alargando el brazo para impedir su avance, asustado por la violencia que ambas demostraban. Akane estaba muy dolida y necesitaba serenarse y asimilar lo ocurrido - Ahora estás muy alterada y no es buena idea – la recomendación de Ranma la dejó helada. Akane sintió las calientes lágrimas que había luchado por evitar inundando sus ojos.

- ¿Aún crees que no puedo con ella? – le dijo en voz baja, vencida. Ranma notó el estado de ánimo de su prometida y la miró con confianza y decisión.

- Sé que mañana vas a barrer el suelo con Shampoo – al acercarse, notó las lágrimas que se agolpaban en los ojos de la chica y la cogió de la mano para sacarla de ahí - Pero ahora tenemos que hablar – y la llevó adentro dejando al resto con dos palmos de narices, que no podía creer que después de todo lo dicho Akane se fuera con su prometido sin rechistar.

- Pero, Airen… – protestó Shampoo, enfadada. Ranma no se molestó en mirarla, profundamente irritado por su trato a la morena en un momento tan delicado para ella

- Hasta luego, Shampoo.

Shinji les vio irse mudo de rabia, sabiendo que no podía intervenir en esa conversación por expreso deseo de Akane. Ojalá ella abriera los ojos con respecto al despreciable ser que tenía por prometido. A su lado, Ryoga se levantó, aturdido, furioso, avergonzado… Antes de que Shinji tuviera tiempo para vengar la deshonra a Akane, salió corriendo dispuesto a meterse en el hoyo más profundo que pudiera encontrar, perdiéndose de nuevo, presa de la más profunda desolación.

- ///-

- No puedo creer que me ocultaras algo así- Akane temblaba, incapaz de seguir mirando a Ranma a los ojos, demasiado alterada como para alcanzar a imaginar las implicaciones de que Ryoga fuera P-chan – Me cambié delante de él. Le conté mis pensamientos más íntimos. Le besé innumerables veces. ¡Dormí abrazada a él, por el amor de dios! Y tú – le dijo echándose a llorar - lo has permitido. ¿Acaso no te importo nada? ¿te has divertido mucho con tu amigo a mi costa?- susurró.

- Akane, mi "amigo" como tú lo llamas, y yo nos hemos dado palizas de muerte por este tema ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no me importas? – le dijo profundamente dolido, sin reparar en sus palabras, intentando que ella le perdonara como fuera – Yo sabía que él te quería y que jamás se propasaría atentando contra tu honor.

- ¡¿Qué no se propasaría?! – chilló la chica – ¡Me ha visto desnuda, Ranma! Le he contado cosas que jamás le he dicho a nadie. Ni a mis amigas. ¡Ni a ti!.

Ranma se encogía de celos cada vez que ella enumeraba alguno de los abusos de Ryoga, encendiéndose de rabia.

- ¡¿Te crees que no lo sé?! Akane, ¡te dije hasta la saciedad que te alejaras de ese cerdo aprovechado! Intenté convertirle delante de ti cuando tú creías que pretendía espiarte por las noches y me acusaste de ser un pervertido. ¡Le llamaba P-chan expresamente! ¡Estaba desesperado porque te deshicieras de ese maldito animal!- aulló.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! – gritó Akane, presa de la furia - ¡Y encima tienes el valor de gritarme! – le dijo en un ataque de ira, cosiéndole a mazazos.

Para desgracia de Ranma el severo entrenamiento de Akane también incluía resistencia, por lo que la tunda que se llevó el chico fue superior a la habitual. Cuando se cansó de golpearle, Akane miró a la piltrafa humana que era su prometido tirada en el suelo, ya que necesitaba hablar con él más de lo que deseaba mandarle a volar. Había parecido tan dolido porque ella creyera que no le importaba que Akane se derretía. Recordó sus intentos por alejarla de P-chan y las peleas con el cerdo. Pensar en que la única reacción de su parte había sido culpar a Ranma por molestar a su mascota…

- Vale, ya está bien – le dijo, agarrándole de la trenza y sentándole de nuevo tras desincrustarle con no poco esfuerzo del suelo – Te juro por Dios que si alguna vez en la vida vuelves a ocultarme algún secretito te haré pulpa con mis propias manos. No volveré a pasar algo así por alto, Ranma. No cuando mi honor está en juego. La próxima vez no querré volver a saber más de ti – le dijo con total seriedad. El chico tragó en seco al imaginar lo que sería una vida sin Akane y se apresuró a asentir.

- Bien. ¿Hay algo más que hayas olvidado contarme, Ranma? – él se limitó a negar con la cabeza vehementemente, intimidado por el gesto amenazador de Akane

"_Ella ¿va a perdonarme?¿Así?¿Sin más?"_ La sonrisa de Ranma fue la mueca más estúpida y enternecedora que Akane había visto en su vida y que reprodujo en su propia cara. Él había estado seguro de que iba a perderla irremisiblemente y ella de que él no la quería. Se miraron como idiotas por un momento, acercando sus caras.

- Lo juro. No volveré a guardarme nada y no permitiré que ningún desaprensivo se aproveche de ti – le dijo intensamente, apretando los puños. Akane notaba el corazón aporreándole las costillas, olvidando todo excepto la cercanía del chico que la miraba con el alma en los ojos.

Por un momento había pasado por alto que se trataba de Ranma, y que, como tal, no podía dejar la boca cerrada.

- Pero dime ¿qué piensas hacer con Ryoga? – dijo Ranma de pronto, triunfante.

Se distrajo imaginando que con la paliza que se había llevado él, Ryoga necesitaría pañales durante una larga temporada. Sonrió ampliamente pensando en el karma y la justicia divina. _"¡Sí! Ahora ese cerdo pagará por los malos ratos que me ha hecho pasar"._

Akane no salía de su asombro. Hace un momento parecía a punto de besarla y ahora estaba poniendo caras de idiota. Ranma estaba en mitad de una pose heroica, muy concentrado en sus tonterías, mientras la chica le miraba incrédula desde el suelo, donde había caído con estrépito. Akane se levantó con un tic en la cara, clamando por la piel de Ranma de una manera totalmente distinta.

- ¡Ranmaaaaaaa! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan rematadamente idiota?!¡No me le nombres ahora, tarado! ¡Insensible! – le gritó empezando con otra ronda de mazazos.

Cuando por fin se calmó Ranma estaba medio inconsciente y trató de despabilarle a base de potentes bofetones.

- ¡Imbécil!- le dijo con ira- ¡Espabila! Te he traído aquí para algo más que para darte la paliza que te has ganado a pulso – las orejas de Ranma se incendiaron y recuperó la conciencia sólo para imaginar algo que estuvo a punto de tumbarle de nuevo.

- ¿En-en serio? ¿Pa-para qué? – dijo color grana, mirándola de reojo. Al comprender las alusiones de su prometido Akane se quedó rígida _"¿Él está esperando que yo…?" "Y si me atreviera a…"_ Sacudió la cabeza, turbada. El duelo con Shampoo era mañana y necesitaba aclarar un punto muy importante con su prometido. Le miró profundamente y respiró hondo, preparada para lo peor, agarrándose las manos, que le temblaban de puro miedo.

- Quiero…necesito que seas sincero.

- ¿Sobre qué? – le dijo el chico, mirándole con terror

- Ranma ¿estás enamorado de Shampoo? – le preguntó a bocajarro. El chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¡¿Qué qué?! ¿cómo puedes preguntarme algo así?- Ranma había caído al suelo completamente desconcertado

- A mi me parece muy fácil de responder, Ranma – el rostro serio de su prometida, que aseguraba que la muy boba lo creía probable, le hizo tomar conciencia de que lo más conveniente era contestar sin ambigüedades.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! No me gusta en absoluto ¿cómo puede habérsete pasado por la cabeza una locura semejante?- le dijo, comenzando a enfadarse. Akane le escrutaba solemnemente, atenta a su más leve gesto.

- Pero Shampoo es muy guapa.

- ¿Y qué? No hace otra cosa más que buscarme problemas.

- ¡Ajá! Así que reconoces que lo es. Bien que la has seguido el juego estos días, con todos los problemas que te busca – le dijo con retintín, rabiosa.

- ¡Akane! Te digo que no me interesa. ¡¿Estás celosa de Shampoo?! – gritó él.

- ¡¿Celosa yo?! ¡En tus sueños, idiota!

- ¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan boba?

- ¿A quién llamas boba, tarado? – Ranma la miró atentamente, reparando en que llevaba dos semanas hecho polvo y suspirando por hacer las paces con Akane y que en menos de cinco minutos volvían a las andadas. El chico respiró hondo e ignoró el insulto, tratando de poner paz. Pero Akane no pensaba dejar el tema así como así y cambió de estrategia con cabezonería.

- Shampoo es muy fuerte

- Ya, pero no me interesa - a Ranma se le acababa la paciencia, pero aguantó el chaparrón por un bien mayor.

- Y buena cocinera

- Si, ¿y qué? ¿A dónde demonios pretendes llegar?

- Y cariñosa, complaciente y de carácter agradable – Ranma la miró como si Akane fuera marciana, profundamente irritado con la terquedad de la chica, empecinada en inventar cualidades a la china. Empezaba a estar completamente harto de la absurda conversación

- ¡Pues cásate tú con ella!

- Imbécil – gruñó Akane, marcándole los cinco dedos en la cara de un fuerte bofetón – ¡Sólo repito las babosadas que me dices hasta la saciedad comparándome con ella! – Ranma la miró indignado.

- ¡Lo hago para molestarte, niña terca!- se sobó la maltrecha cara, deformada por los cariños a los que su amada le había sometido- ¡Oye, pero tú ¿de parte de quién estás? ¿De parte mía o de la de Shampoo?!

- De la mía- dijo convencida, retando a Ranma que la miraba con un mohín de molestia.

- Pues va siendo hora de que te enteres que estamos en el mismo bando – Akane le miró con tanta incredulidad que Ranma se dio por aludido.

- ¿En serio? – El chico se levantó enfadado. Aquello era el colmo.

- ¡¿Y todavía lo dudas? Yo siempre estoy de tu parte, Akane! – le dijo de manera impulsiva, rencoroso por la incredulidad de la chica después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

Akane se le quedó mirando embelesada. _"¡No la quiere!"_ Olvidando su enfado, estuvo tentada de abalanzarse sobre él para comérsele a besos. Lástima que no fuera del todo consciente de la alegría que se hubiera llevado el chico con una actuación así.

- Vale, no te pongas así, me ha quedado claro - le dijo con una sonrisa tan brillante y sincera que a Ranma se le paró el corazón - Escucha, tengo un plan.

- ///-

Por primera vez desde que hubieran salido de viaje, Ranma se sentía completamente feliz. Aunque no se había atrevido a declararse, había recuperado a su Akane, que lucía tan alegre como siempre y había vuelto a sonreírle y prestarle atención. El plan de Akane le había sorprendido por su astucia y simplicidad, y creía sinceramente que daría fruto y le evitaría pasarse la vida temiendo a la amazona. La única espina que le quedaba clavada tras la conversación era la relación entre su prometida y Shinji. Al nombrarle había notado un gesto raro en la chica que le hizo sospechar.

- Ese aprovechado te dijo algo cuando me fui, ¿verdad? – Akane bajó la cabeza y se negó a contestar.

- Eso no es cosa tuya, Ranma.

- ¡¿Cómo que no?! – se alteró él – ¡Por si no lo recuerdas eres mi prometida! – todos los celos que había pasado en el endemoniado viaje habían exagerado su sentido de propiedad hasta el infinito. Su reacción sorprendió a Akane, que no pudo evitar emitir una risita – ¡¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? ¿Tienes idea de lo que he pasado por ese maldito granjero inocente?! – Ranma parecía furibundo y Akane empezó a reír más fuerte.

- Estás celoso – le dijo señalándole con tono burlón – Y no hables así de mi sensei. Si no fuera por él todavía estaría abrazada al cerdo de Ryoga sin que otros movieran ni un dedo – dijo con la rabia volviéndole al cuerpo.

- Ni lo menciones – dijo Ranma, para sí. Akane hizo una conexión mental y saltó del asiento señalándole con más afán.

- ¡Claro! ¡Estabas celoso de Ryoga y ahora también lo estás de Shinji!

- ¡¿Celoso yo?! Ja, más quisieras.

- No lo niegues – canturreó la chica, encantada de la vida.

- ¡Te digo que no! – bramó Ranma

- ¡Te he pillado! – Ranma estaba desesperado por reconducir la conversación hacia temas menos escabrosos

- No me cambies de tema, Akane. Quiero saber qué te dijo y quiero saberlo ahora. Yo he sido franco contigo y espero lo mismo de tu parte – Ranma la miró intensamente, demostrando que no iba a ceder en ese punto. Akane suspiró

- Me invitó a quedarme con él en el templo para entrenar

- ¡¿Qué qué?! – chilló Ranma

- Tranquilo, Ranma. Él sólo pensó que quizá lo de Ryoga sería demasiado. Lo hizo por mi bien

- ¡¿Tú eres tonta? ¿por tu bien?! – le saltó Ranma, iracundo. Akane bajó la cabeza, colorada como un tomate

- Ya sé a lo que te refieres, él me dijo algo sobre eso

- ¡¿Se te declaró?! – Ranma daba saltos por la habitación con las manos en la cabeza de manera muy cómica. Se detuvo abruptamente y la señaló vehementemente

- ¡Akane, no quiero que vuelvas a juntarte con él, ¿me oyes?! – Akane abrió los ojos como platos ante el tono mortalmente serio de un Ranma envuelto en llamas.

- ¿Pero tú qué te has creído? – le contestó, arreándole otro mazazo que le hizo besar de nuevo el suelo - Es mi sensei y se ha portado como un verdadero amigo. Me ha enseñado todo cuanto sé porque mi prometido no ha querido molestarse en entrenarme. Además, ¿quién es el pervertido que se pasea con cuatro prometidas? ¿Y tú me recriminas por celos?

- ¡No podía golpearte, idiota! Y ya valió ¡¿cómo tengo que decirte que no estoy celoso?! – dijo subiendo la dignamente la cabeza, para luego volverse a mirarla con enfado – No vuelvas a restregarme lo de las prometidas ¡no es culpa mía! ¿qué parte es la que no entiendes? – le dijo encarándola

- ¡Ahhh!- gritó Akane con rabia – ¡Eres un machista insufrible!- respiró hondo para controlarse y continuó hablando seriamente, ignorando el tema de las prometidas. Sabía que si seguían por ese camino Ranma volvería a llevarse una paliza y ella un disgusto - No tienes de qué preocuparte, Ranma. Volveré a casa contigo como siempre – Ranma se derritió como mantequilla puesta al sol olvidando cualquier enfado. Eran las palabras que había estado rezando por escuchar.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí – dijo segura, mirando al suelo

- ¿Por qué? – Akane levantó la cabeza, extrañada por el tono intenso de su prometido

- ¿Por qué?- repitió ella, desorientada y con las hormonas disparadas, mirándole brumosamente.

Akane se le encontró a dos palmos de la cara, mirándola con una intensidad que la dejó sin aire. La chica comenzó a temblar de pura atracción y buscó una excusa que la sacara del apuro. Sacudió la cabeza intentando serenarse sin mucho éxito, hastiada consigo misma y con la tensión que arrastraba desde hacía tanto tiempo. Deseaba tanto tocarle, besarle, abrazarle…Ansiaba desquitarse por las dos horribles semanas en las que creyó perderle, pero no podía decirle que estaba loca por él. Ranma esperaba una respuesta que ella no podía darle sin colocarse en una situación incómoda, al menos mientras no estuviera segura de los sentimientos que él había dejado entrever. Ni muerta iba a declararse antes que Ranma, y en cualquier caso, Akane creía imposible que él la quisiera con el mismo delirio. Él chico la miraba con tanta atención e intensidad que le costó un mundo salir de sus reflexiones y tratar de despejarse para contestar.

- Bueno – _"¡Piensa, Akane!"_ se apremió angustiada. De pronto chasqueó sus dedos, y puso un gesto de alivio - Shinji ya no tiene nada más que enseñarme. El entrenamiento ha acabado.

Ranma cayó al piso. _"En fin…Suficiente para mí"_ se dijo el muchacho, tratando de recuperarse de la decepción. Meditó por un momento.

- De acuerdo. Entonces nos desharemos del compromiso de Shampoo y volveremos a casa. Pero ni hablar de que Shinji te prepare para la pelea – dijo con más ímpetu del que pretendía demostrar – Tú misma has dicho que el entrenamiento ha acabado, ¿no? A partir de ahora seré yo quien se haga cargo de tus prácticas.

Akane le miró. Ranma había aprovechado su excusa de la manera más astuta, ya que ella no podía ponerle pegas. Sintió una oleada de alegría al pensar en Ranma como su entrenador, no sólo por la intimidad que compartirían sino por disponer del mejor artista marcial que conocía como sensei. Sólo esperaba no parecerle demasiado torpe ni dejarse distraer. Estaba tan preocupada por la idea de disimular en las prácticas que tardó un poco en caer en la cuenta de que había algo que la chocaba.

- ¿Y tu entrenamiento? Me pareció que ninguno de los tres había conseguido dominar el fuego del dragón.

- Eso son cosas mías – de ninguna manera iba a reconocerle a su prometida ni a nadie que aún no había sido capaz de descifrar el misterio de la dichosa técnica. Akane no le miraba con buenos ojos y le exigió una explicación.

- Ranma, jamás en la vida te has rendido fuera cual fuera la técnica a aprender. ¿qué tiene de especial esta?

Ranma se sintió atacado y descubierto. No quería que ella supiera el motivo por el que no había podido concentrarse en las artes desde que salieron de Nerima. El chico se había convencido de que no podría realizar completo el fuego del dragón hasta que su prometida estuviera convenientemente alejada de Shinji y de cualquier cosa que pusiera en peligro su relación. En esos momentos Ranma no tenía cabeza para nada más que para la chica terca que le miraba con sospecha.

- ¿Quién dice que me he rendido? Puedo continuar trabajando en Nerima. No hace falta que me quede aquí para dominarla. No sé tú, pero yo estoy deseando acabar con este maldito viaje cuanto antes – No la mentiría pero no le diría toda la verdad. Akane le sacó la lengua con un gesto que le enterneció.

- No sabes cómo te entiendo…

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa de alivio, sintiéndose seguros del otro por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

- ///-

Tras sus buenas dos horas tirándose de los pelos, maldiciendo furioso a Ranma y a cierto cerdo que se había librado de un justo castigo, Shinji consideró que había pasado tiempo suficiente como para buscar a Akane. Se sentía muy intranquilo por ver en qué términos se encontraba su relación con Ranma y además, deseaba prepararla para el combate contra Shampoo. Sabía que la chica estaba a su mismo nivel y que la práctica sería una mera excusa para pasar tiempo juntos. Aunque guardaba una fútil esperanza, no se le escapaba que lo más probable era que Ranma se valiera del amor de Akane para llevársela con él lo antes posible. No quería desperdiciar ni un segundo de contemplar su rostro. El amor que sentía por la chica parecía multiplicarse a medida que se hacía inevitable asumir que la perdería definitivamente. Por un momento se aterrorizó pensando que Ranma le habría convencido para irse sin despedirse, pero recordó el reto de Shampoo y se relajó con un suspiro de alivio. Ni Ranma ni mucho menos Akane ignorarían así una pelea por más ganas que tuviera el chico de alejarla de Shinji. _"Tengo al menos un día más con ella"_ se decía, asustado por lo que ocurriera después.

Finalmente la encontró sin problemas en la sala de entrenamiento de las chicas y Mouse. Akane parecía haber revivido, volviendo a la alegría que la caracterizaba los primeros días. Con una preciosa sonrisa, explicaba a Mouse algo que parecía ser importante. Shinji se acercó a ellos. Al verle, la sonrisa de Akane se borró de su cara y se sonrojó, cohibida. La chica era como un libro abierto y el campesino vio cruzar por sus ojos la pena, la culpa y la vergüenza. Shinji se sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada. Sólo hacía falta verle la cara para saber que Ranma y ella se habían reconciliado. Notando el sabor a bilis en la boca, la llamó.

- Akane

- Hola, Shinji – dijo la chica, mirando a su alrededor con precaución. Al chico no se le escapó este detalle, y frunció el ceño profundamente irritado y dolido.

No quería ser injusta, pero sabiendo que Ranma andaba cerca y vigilante, intentaba prevenir una nueva discusión con su prometido. A pesar de la circunstancia en que se encontraba, no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un salto de alegría al recordar los tremendos celos de Ranma, pero apartó esos pensamientos al mirar a Shinji. El rictus de dolor en su cara la hizo sentir miserable y egoísta.

Ese viaje había sido tremendamente doloroso para todos los implicados, no sólo para Ranma y Akane. Ryoga continuaba desaparecido, y era de esperarse que no volviera a hacer acto de presencia en mucho tiempo. Akane estaba dolida con él, por supuesto, pero el hábito de preocuparse por el chico estaba demasiado arraigado en ella como para ser mezquina. Había descargado toda su ira contra Ranma y no podía guardarle rencor al cerdo siendo el artífice de su reconciliación. Ni siquiera alcanzaba imaginar cómo se sentiría ahora que sabía que lo hizo porque la quería.

Mientras tanto, Shampoo llevaba toda la tarde paseándose por el templo como Torr el destructor, iracunda por el trato que le había dado su airen y bramando por la cabeza de Akane. Tenía en muy alta estima su orgullo de mujer y quería venganza.

A pesar de todas estas consideraciones, Akane le debía una explicación a Shinji. Había sido un gran apoyo para ella como amigo, compañero y maestro. Lamentaba hacerle daño, pero era completamente incapaz de corresponder a sus sentimientos y entendía que por respeto a ellos lo mejor sería no comportarse como una egoísta y alejarse de él por más aprecio que le tuviera. ¿Cómo iban a ser sinceros amigos si él esperaba algo que ella no podía darle?

- Te irás con él ¿verdad? – dijo Shinji a bocajarro. Akane dio un respingo y asintió lentamente. Tenía que decirle la verdad.

- Si

- Pero Akane…- Shinji apretaba los puños, tratando de serenarse – después de lo que ha pasado, de cómo te ha tratado, del resto de prometidas… – El chico se enfurecía por momentos - ¿Por qué sigues con él, Akane? – la chica no contestó, y Shinji continuó hablando en un arrebato que no pudo controlar - ¡Te quiero! Yo jamás te haría algo así, te trataría… – Akane le interrumpió, dolida por sus palabras y sintiéndose sin fuerzas para encarar una conversación en esos términos.

- Shinji, Ranma es mi prometido- dijo con suavidad, a punto de romper a llorar.

- Si, ¡el tuyo y el de tres tipas más! ¿Habéis hablado de eso también? – le dijo con sarcasmo teñido de amargura, queriendo sembrar discordia entre ellos por más que supiera que no le serviría de nada. Las lágrimas de Akane le desinflaron – Akane, yo lo siento, no…

- Sí, Shinji, también hemos hablado de eso – le dijo con más dureza de la que pretendía, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas.

- ¡Maldita sea! – gritó Shinji, desesperado - ¿Por qué tienes que quererle a él? ¡No lo merece! ¡No tiene honor!

- Ranma siempre está cuando le necesito. ¡Es la persona más honorable que conozco! – le contestó Akane, furiosa por las acusaciones a su prometido y aborreciendo a Shinji por hacerle pasar por eso.

- ¡Y yo también estaría, si me lo permitieras, de corazón! Lo daría todo por ti, Akane, respetándote y adorándote como te mereces – le dijo intensamente. Akane lloró con más pena, odiando la situación, y hablando para sí misma.

- Quizá esto sea culpa mía…

- No, Akane, no vuelvas a decir algo así – le dijo agarrándole la cara con ternura. Akane se retiró lo más suavemente que fue capaz, y le miró con toda la entereza que pudo reunir. Tenía que acabar con esta conversación y tenía que hacerlo ahora y para siempre.

- Shinji, perdóname si en algún momento te he alentado de manera inconsciente. Nunca fue mi intención. Ranma es mi prometido y me iré con él, cuando sea y a donde sea. Él me entrenará como el muy idiota debió hacerlo desde un principio. Yo…lo siento tanto, Shinji – dijo en un hilo de voz, retirándose a toda velocidad, incapaz de soportar el impacto de sus palabras en su buen amigo.

Shinji la vio salir de la sala de entrenamientos, impotente, demasiado dolido como para seguir furioso.

- /// -

Nota de la autora: que nadie trate de matarme por una reconciliación sin declaraciones y besos ^^ Tenía intención de hacer las cosas de manera distinta, pero con estos dos tercos no hay manera, y la conversación se me iba sola... Entre Ranma y Akane las cosas no pueden ser tan fáciles, y quedan mucho que resolver para la pareja.

Hasta el próximo capítulo: "**El honor de Shampoo**"


	6. El honor de Shampoo

Disclaimer: los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y yo sólo hago esto por diversión. Por favor, no me denunciéis.

Gracias por los reviews, me alegro muchísimo de que os guste la historia. Espero no decepcionaros con el nuevo capítulo ^^

Me ha costado dios y ayuda sacar adelante esto después de la reconciliación de los protagonistas en el capítulo anterior, que salió con mucha más facilidad T - T , pero la historia continúa.

Siempre me pareció que de todas las prometidas de Ranma Shampoo es la más bruja y cizañera, y la principal causa de disputa en la pareja, así que con ella dando por saco Ranma y Akane lo tienen fatal para juntarse. Por la insistencia que ella demuestra en el manga, he intentado buscar la manera en que ella renunciara al compromiso con su airen pero tratando de respetar la personalidad que se le da en la historia original de Rumiko (como sabéis, el anime trató de hacerla más simpática para el público) ¿Se nota que la tengo mucha tirria? Perdonad si veis alguna reacción OOC en Mouse o la amazona. Como son personajes que no me gustan especialmente, me cuesta ponerme en situación para predecir sus comportamientos, y aún así incluso en el manga a veces resultan contradictorios.

En fin, este capítulo no me acaba de convencer, pero es imprescindible para el hilo argumental. Ahora dejo de dar la chapa. A ver qué os parece ^^

**Capítulo 6: "El honor de Shampoo"**

El combate estaba a punto de comenzar y los cuatro pequeños monjes observaban atentamente a las fieras luchadoras que se retaban con la mirada mientras calentaban. Llevaban demasiado tiempo acumulando rencor y ofensas como para no desear la pelea. Shampoo mantenía una sonrisita de suficiencia en la cara que estaba consiguiendo crispar a Akane más de lo conveniente.

Ranma, sentado frente a las chicas, miraba nerviosamente a Mouse, rezando para que el chico chino fuera capaz de llevar a cabo su parte y todo se solucionara sin problemas. Estaba pasando muy mal rato pensando en los golpes que Shampoo y Akane intercambiarían en su presencia. Había prometido no intervenir y sabía que tenía que cumplir su palabra por su propio bien y el de Akane. A pesar de la picardía habitual de la amazona, Shampoo parecía completamente ajena a las intenciones de los tres muchachos, centrada en la pelea con Akane y enrabietada por el desplante de Ranma del día anterior. El chico se sobó la cabeza, llena de chichones. A Shampoo no le había sentado muy bien encontrar a su airen entrenando a Akane para vencerla, y se había encargado de que al chico le quedara claro. Ranma crispó los puños al pensar que esos bomboris estarían ahora dirigidos contra su prometida.

A estas alturas Ranma no veía la hora de volver a casa con Akane intacta_." La muy marimacho…"_ pensó. La miró con embeleso, olvidando momentáneamente sus preocupaciones. Akane tenía la cualidad de hacerle olvidar cualquier problema con su mera presencia. La estudió sin disimulo. Estaba tan mona con esa cara de concentración, estirándose de manera pausada. Desde su "reconciliación" del día anterior, Ranma se sentía contento, pero deseaba mucho más. Su amistad ya no era bastante. Estaba harto de una relación que tenía todos los inconvenientes de una pareja pero sin sus compensaciones. Durante el entrenamiento de la mañana había pasado un mal rato tratando de no dejarse llevar por lo que sentía. Akane le había mirado fijamente con esos preciosos ojos, le había hablado con esa preciosa boca y le había golpeado con esas preciosas manos quejándose de que no la prestaba atención. Pero es que el contacto accidental con la chica le había provocado un ansia de tocarla tan aguda y súbita que le había asustado, dejándole noqueado por un momento. Era como si después de lo que había pasado su cuerpo le pidiera a gritos descargar esa angustia de manera totalmente física, obligándole a considerar ese viaje como un aviso de que podía perderla si no desarrollaba agallas. Tal y como estaban las cosas, si Akane se enamoraba de otro con más arrestos para luchar por ella, el compromiso no sería más que papel mojado.

Al echar un vistazo nervioso a su alrededor, luchando contra las ganas de coger a Akane y salir de ese maldito templo para perderse con ella y nunca más volver, Ranma divisó a Shinji, que la observaba a distancia con anhelo y tristeza. Desde el día anterior, el campesino no había cruzado palabra con nadie, y permanecía meditabundo y ausente, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. La noche anterior, tras la cena, Ranma vio en Akane que el chico no se lo había puesto fácil, pero ella evitó el tema y Ranma se sentía demasiado molesto por la actuación de Shinji como para insistir. Aliviado al ver que su prometida rechazaba a su rival, Ranma fue capaz de dejar a un lado los celos y ponerse en el lugar de Shinji, donde desde luego no querría verse en la vida. No podía imaginar nada peor que tener que alejarse de Akane. Le quisiera o no y aunque no pudiera tocarla, ella siempre estaba a su lado y hasta el momento eso había sido suficiente.

El chico de la trenza había pensado bastante en todo lo ocurrido, y hasta cierto punto podía entender el comportamiento de Shinji. Si él viera a Akane comprometida con alguien que la tratase como él, reconocía que lo más probable era que le partiera la cara. Pero Akane era tan terca y ponía las cosas tan difíciles… claro que el carácter de Ranma y su gran bocaza no ayudaban demasiado a llevar la fiesta en paz. Ellos siempre habían sido así y a pesar de todo Ranma se sentía más unido a ella que a nadie. Por eso el episodio que acababan de vivir lo asustaba profundamente. Ya tenía noticia, desde Rywenzawa, de lo que sentiría si Akane le rechazaba, pero prolongar ese momento para toda la vida… Ella no parecía más dispuesta que antes a cambiar su relación y a Ranma le preocupaba precipitarse y arruinarlo todo. No sabía cómo actuar con ella. Lo único que tenía claro era la necesidad de acabar con el compromiso de Shampoo si pretendía mejorar las cosas con Akane. Definitivamente, con sus magreos e intrigas, la china siempre lograba sembrar discordia entre él y su prometida, y la mayoría de sus discusiones acababan girando en torno a Shampoo.

Ajena a los pensamientos que estaba provocando en su prometido, Akane respiraba tranquilamente haciendo unos suaves estiramientos, con los ojos fijos en la china, tratando de ignorar sus bravuconadas. Se repetía las palabras de Ranma de esa mañana, infundiéndose calma y concentración. _"No te alteres por nada de lo que te diga Shampoo y espera el momento para actuar con la cabeza fría"_

Sintiéndolo mucho por su prometido, que deseaba una pelea en la que Shampoo sólo recibiera el golpe de Mouse, tenía unas ganas locas de partirle la cara a esa desvergonzada, y esta vez nadie la quitaría el gusto de hacerlo ni intervendría para detenerlas. Ranma se lo había jurado. Aunque Shampoo y ella había entrenado juntas a diario por más de dos semanas, la china era tan egocéntrica y prepotente que tendría que verlo muy negro para emplearse al cien por cien, y eso jugaba a favor de Akane, que había procurado no demostrar todo su nivel en las prácticas. Tenía que intentar que se confiara para pillarle desprevenida.

Completamente centrada, lista para empezar, Akane abrió los ojos que mantenía cerrados en último gesto de relajación y encaró a la china con aplomo.

- Shampoo, estoy lista

- Shampoo machacar a chica violenta – sonrió la otra, aviesa. Esa insignificante morenita iba a pagárselas todas juntas.

- ¡Que comience la pelea!

Sin esperar otra señal Shampoo levantó su bombori derecho y arremetió contra Akane, que la esperaba quieta adivinando sus intenciones. El movimiento de la china era perfecto para lo que habían tramado, y Ranma ya enganchaba a Mouse de la pechera obligándole a levantarse, pero Akane no podía resistir perder la oportunidad de ponerla en su sitio. La esquivó con agilidad, propinándole un puñetazo en el costado y se alejó grácilmente con un gesto burlón más propio de Ranma que de ella misma.

.

- Akane… – suspiró Ranma frustrado. Esta le miró con una sonrisita

- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Shampoo matar estúpida chica violenta! – la china lo veía todo rojo, humillada por la facilidad con la que había esquivado su golpe.

- Ah ¿quieres jugar, Shampoo? – dijo Akane con toda la mala leche de la que fue capaz. Los movimientos de Shampoo le parecían tan fáciles de predecir y neutralizar que se sentía capaz, por primera vez, de devolverle todas las ofensas acumuladas. A Shampoo se le llevaban los demonios intentando golpear a una rival mucho más rápida y fuerte que ella

- ¡Maldita chica violenta! – la china estaba tan enfadada al ver a Ranma del lado de su contrincante y la insultante superioridad que ésta mostraba que perdió la perspectiva, arremetiendo descontrolada dispuesta a matarla.

Eso era justo lo que Akane pretendía. Una Shampoo ofuscada era un rival vencido. La morena intentó reprimir su entusiasmo por el cariz que estaba tomando la lucha, recordándose a sí misma lo mucho que Mouse, Ranma y ella se jugaban en esta ocasión. Tratando de no perder de vista la convicción de que un pequeño fallo sería suficiente para la china, que no parecía inclinada a reprimirse en caso de alcanzarla, se concentró en esquivarla colocando golpes aquí y allá a los que imprimía toda la fuerza que podía.

Ranma observaba el desempeño de su prometida con manifiesto orgullo. Mouse no lo estaba pasando tan bien. Ranma le miró y le arreó un capón que lanzó al chico pato al suelo.

- ¡Mouse, idiota! ¿se puede saber qué demonios haces con los ojos cerrados?

- ¡No soporto ver el sufrimiento de Shampoo!

- ¡¿Serás imbécil? ¿No te das cuenta de que esto es imprescindible si quieres convertirla en tu prometida?! – Ranma le gritaba teñido de un color azul bastante amenazante.

- Saotome – dijo Mouse incorporándose con la mayor de las dignidades – imagina que fueras tú el que tuviera que contemplar impasible como Akane Tendo se lleva una paliza, y tú formaras parte del complot para hacerla perder – las lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de Mouse solemnemente. Ranma abrió mucho la boca para responder con alguna simpatía de las suyas, pero la cerró rápidamente, poniéndose en el lugar de Mouse.

- Limítate a hacer tu parte y a sacarme a Shampoo de encima – le dijo simplemente

- ¡Maldito!- estalló Mouse, olvidando que no era el momento más propicio para andarse con reclamos - ¿cómo puedes hablar así de mi Shampoo? ¡Muere, Ranma!

- ¡Idiota! ¡¿qué crees que haces, cegatón?! – gritó Ranma, estupefacto, mientras veía como el chico pato comenzaba el ataque arrojándole unos cuchillos de tamaño jamonero. El chico de la trenza sólo acertó a saltar hacia atrás, inmiscuyéndose en el campo de batalla de las chicas.

Akane estaba a punto de volver a lanzarse sobre su rival sin percibir el escándalo de sus compinches cuando Ranma saltó frente a ella, chillando a un histérico Mouse que parecía dispuesto a arruinar su plan.

- ¡Mouse, ¿qué demonios haces?! – berreó incrédula, olvidando la pelea.

Shampoo aprovechó la ocasión saltando sobre ella, dándole una potente patada en el pecho que la mandó varios metros atrás. Akane cayó pesadamente al suelo y se giró veloz para evitar los bomboris de la china, que buscaban su cabeza con precisión asesina y llevaban toda la fuerza que Shampoo era capaz de imprimir.

Ranma había conseguido reducir al volátil Mouse en una llave y le zarandeaba de muy malas formas cuando levantó la vista.

- ¡Akane!

El grito de Ranma distrajo por un momento a Shampoo, que contrajo la cara en una mueca de ira. Fue todo lo que Akane necesitó para zafarse del acoso de la china y ponerse en pie de un salto, dispuesta a acabar con ella de una vez por todas.

- ¡Tenshin Amaguri ken! - Mouse y Ranma abrieron la boca de la impresión mientras que Shampoo era vapuleada en una sucesión de golpes, que si bien no alcanzaban la velocidad de Ranma, prometían mucho dolor. Repuesta de la sorpresa, Shampoo trató de cubrirse con los bomboris enfilando en la dirección que Akane le marcaba.

Sin previo aviso, la morena dejó el ataque y saltó alejándose de la china a bastante distancia, haciendo el significativo gesto que Ranma esperaba con Mouse bien sujeto, preparado para lanzarle contra Shampoo en el momento conveniente. Si no iba a colaborar por las buenas, le haría colaborar por las malas.

Shampoo se cogía el estómago, jadeando y doblada en sí misma por los golpes con los que Akane le había sacado todo el aire del cuerpo. Aunque se preguntó confundida por qué habría abandonado el ataque cuando ya la tenía, rugió de ira y se lanzó hacia la morena dispuesta a matarla. Shampoo sólo alcanzó a notar una sombra que se dirigía hacia ella a toda velocidad antes de perder la conciencia.

- /// -

La china volvió en sí sintiendo un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo. Por un momento, desorientada, no supo a qué achacarlo. _"¡La pelea! ¿He perdido?" _se dijo con angustia, abriendo los ojos lentamente. Al tratar de girar el cuello, un ramalazo de dolor le advirtió del tremendo chichón que tenía en la cabeza, probablemente causante de su desmayo. Aún muy débil y confusa, trató de incorporarse, pero unas manos le empujaron suavemente al lecho.

- ¿Mouse? ¿qué pasar? ¿terminar pelea? – Shampoo se había llevado un golpe tan fuerte que no podía recordar si había llegado a alcanzar a Akane en su ataque final.

- Si, Shampoo – la aludida apretó los puños mientras que unas traicioneras lágrimas, completamente indignas de las Joketsuzoku, se le escapaban de los ojos.

- Entonces Shampoo perder. Shampoo perseguir Akane hasta la muerte – dijo, profundamente humillada pero con toda la resolución de su raza. Ranma y Akane entraron en la habitación a tiempo para escuchar la declaración de la chica.

- Alto ahí, Shampoo – dijo seriamente Ranma – Akane no te venció.

- ¿Airen? – la china esbozó una mueca de ira - ¿Airen intervenir en pelea para proteger estúpida chica violenta? ¡¿Cuándo airen entender que ser de Shampoo?! – terminó, furiosa.

- Te equivocas, Shampoo. Ranma no intervino. Ni él ni yo te hemos vencido esta tarde. Así que ahórrate tus promesas de muerte o matrimonio, al menos con nosotros – dijo Akane firmemente.

- ¿Qué querer decir? Si Ranma no intervenir, tú ganar y yo matarte como exigir honor. Además, por más que molestar a chica violenta celosa, airen ser mío – Ranma negó con la cabeza, apoyando las palabras de Akane

- Lo siento Shampoo, pero según tus propias reglas, tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver

- ¡No engañar Shampoo! – chilló la china, desconcertada y dolida por verse rechazada una vez más – ¿Tú querer a chica violenta del mazo?

- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver, Shampoo, no desvíes la cuestión! – cortó Ranma hábilmente, antes de verse implicado en una nueva pelea con su prometida.

Akane había cambiado el gesto ante las palabras de la china, teniendo plena conciencia de lo que pretendía y temiendo la retahíla de insultos de su prometido

- El que te ha vencido hoy ha sido Mouse – le dijo Ranma, serio.

- ¿Qué? ¿ser broma? ¡Shampoo jamás vencida por Mouse! – dijo presa de la ira – ¡Chico pato decir que eso ser mentira! – exigió al cegatón, que la miraba colorado como un tomate, con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

- Mi querida Shampoo, eso es verdad. Te he vencido. ¡Di que te casarás conmigo! – Shampoo le miraba con una mueca de horror pintada en la cara, negando con la cabeza mientras buscaba frenéticamente una salida.

- ¡No ser posible! ¡Shampoo casarse con Ranma! – gritó empecinada, ideando una nueva estrategia muy conveniente para sus deseos – Shampoo casarse con Ranma porque Ranma primero vencer Shampoo.

El aura de Akane estalló de una manera tan rotunda e imprevisible que todos se encogieron.

- ¡¿Qué más necesitas para entender que Ranma no quiere casarse contigo?! ¡¿Qué demonios pretendes que haga para demostrártelo?!

- ¡Chica violenta no intervenir! ¡Shampoo matar chica violenta! –

Shampoo trató de incorporarse para aplicar el beso de la muerte a Akane, que contuvo su furia para no machacarla a golpes viendo el lamentable estado de la china, pero impidiéndola acercarse. Respirando pesadamente trató por todos los medios de recuperar el control. Definitivamente ni siquiera Ranma era capaz de sacarle tanto de quicio como esa maldita.

- Shampoo, no te he vencido. No puedes matarme ¿eras tú la que presumías de las leyes de tu tribu? ¿vas a jurársela a una inocente? – Shampoo la miró con dagas en los ojos, y golpeó el futón en que se encontraba con toda la rabia que sentía.

- Shampoo ser honorable y no matar Akane aunque ella ser obstáculo – Ranma respiró aliviado y se permitió esbozar a su prometida una leve sonrisa de descanso. Sin embargo esta no duró mucho al escuchar lo que Shampoo continuaba diciendo – pero leyes de supremacía ser claras con compromisos matrimoniales. El primero ser el más válido, y si aún así el segundo querer luchar por mujer, deber vencer también a esposo, no sólo a amazona – dijo con suficiencia.

Tras esto, le lanzó una mirada de desprecio a Mouse que, incluso acostumbrados a las afrentas que solía hacerle al pobre chico, les heló la sangre. Mouse se encogió como si le hubieran dado un golpe y apretó los puños, más herido de lo que nunca le habían visto.

- Eres una mala pécora – escupió Akane, asqueada - ¿cómo puedes tratar así a alguien que daría la vida por ti?

- Shampoo no ser mala, Shampoo ser realista. Chico pato no vencer Ranma jamás, Mouse ser bueno para nada y no merecer campeona de la aldea

- ¡Te ha vencido, Shampoo! – intercedió Ranma, frustrado.

- ¡No importar! Mouse no poder vencerte a ti – la china seguía en sus trece.

Ranma observaba la escena, cabizbajo e impotente, seguro de que nada de lo que hicieran lograría que la pertinaz china cambiara de opinión. Mouse se levantó de improviso y salió de la estancia a grandes zancadas sin molestarse a mirar a la amazona. Ranma y Akane se miraron. No era propio de Mouse tomarse los desplantes de la amazona tan a pecho, por más humillaciones que le hiciera padecer.

Agotada, enfadada y sintiendo todos y cada uno de los golpes recibidos, Shampoo les echó de la habitación para recuperarse. En cuanto descansara tendría que idear alguna venganza para el comportamiento de Mouse, que la había afectado más de lo esperable.

- /// -

- Mouse, te hemos estado buscando – dijo Akane en cuanto lo divisó.

El chico chino estaba en una esquina de la sala de entrenamientos, que se habían suspendido por el combate de hoy, doblado sobre sí mismo y con un aura tan oscura que encogía el corazón. Ranma y su prometida se acercaron mirándole con lástima.

- Vamos, Mouse, ya sabes cómo es Shampoo. No es la primera vez que se porta así contigo. Estaba enfadada por lo que pasó en la pelea y ha descargado en ti toda su mala leche. No te lo tomes tan a pecho, hombre – dijo Ranma, tratando de animarle

- No te molestes, Saotome. Sabía que me despreciaba por no poder vencerla, ¡pero esto ya es el colmo! – bramó, poniéndose en pie.

Ranma y Akane cayeron al suelo. Los cambios de humor del chino jamás dejarían de sorprenderles. Cuando se incorporaron de nuevo, se dieron cuenta de que habían malinterpretado el aura de Mouse. Sencillamente no podían creerlo.

- ¿Estás molesto con Shampoo? – dijo Akane, mirándole con los ojos como platos

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – replicó el chino. Eso ya sonaba más propio de Mouse. Ranma puso gesto de fastidio, esperando el consabido reto a muerte del pato, que como siempre le culparía de todo a él – ¡Estoy furioso!

La pareja cayó de nuevo al suelo con más estrépito.

- Pero Mouse, sigues queriendo casarte con ella, ¿verdad? – dijo Ranma, alarmado. Si Mouse se echaba para atrás, ya podía olvidarse de eliminar su principal obstáculo con Akane.

- Es imposible – dijo, bajando la cabeza – desisto.

- ¡¿Cómo que desistes?! – gritaron a coro Ranma y Akane.

- Mi bella Shampoo es tan hermosa como cruel – dijo el chico pato, heroicamente, con una rodilla hincada en el suelo – y además, siempre que he intentado derrotarte he perdido – Akane le miró frustrada.

- Entonces Shampoo dijo la verdad – Mouse se rascó la cabeza

- La verdad es que no recuerdo demasiado bien esa parte de la ley… - Akane y Ranma se miraron con una gota de sudor – pero de todas maneras tendría que vencerte, porque si no Shampoo no me aceptará.

- Mouse, ¿no has pensado que a lo mejor Shampoo sólo pone excusas para evitar el cambio de marido? – dijo Akane, de la manera más suave que pudo encontrar. Ranma la miró molesto

- Enhorabuena, Akane – el tono irónico sorprendió a la chica, hasta que escuchó a Mouse

- ¡Buaaaa! ¡Mi linda Shampoo, nunca conseguiré hacerte mi esposa!

- /// -

- Pues de verdad que ya no sé qué más hacer – le decía Ranma a su prometida, una vez a solas.

- Si…- ella parecía desalentada – y de todas maneras Cologne dirá lo que le convenga a ella. Si Mouse recordara esa parte sabríamos a qué atenernos

- Se acabó – dijo Ranma decidido – No conocemos las leyes de Shampoo. Si tiene que entenderlo a las malas será a las malas.

- ¡Ranma!- le dijo Akane alterada - ¿no se suponía que no podía vencer a Shampoo para evitar que intentase matarnos?

- Tienes razón – dijo Ranma bajando la cabeza y deprimiéndose, impotente.

- Sé a quién puedo preguntar. Igual sabe algo.

- Akane, no – Ranma había escuchado decir a Shinji que conocía a varias amazonas y veía a dónde quería llegar su prometida. Llevaba dos días fastidiándole para que hiciera las paces con el campesino.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? No puedo creer que sigas celoso.

- ¡Yo no estoy celoso! – dijo Ranma con vehemencia.

- ¿Cómo que no? Ranma, déjate de tonterías, tenemos que solucionar lo de Shampoo y Shinji puede ayudarnos. Él no te ha hecho nada – Akane estaba empezando a cansarse de los celos que tanta ilusión la hicieran. La actitud de Ranma le parecía la de un niño de escuela.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Me ha insultado!

- ¿Que te ha insultado? ¿Cuándo?¿Que te dijo?

- Nada que te importe – dijo Ranma, cruzándose de brazos

- Ranma…

- Vale, pero voy contigo – Akane suspiró. Había veces que con Ranma sencillamente no se podía.

- /// -

La conversación con Shinji resultó bastante incómoda. Ranma y Shinji se miraban lanzándose rayos y Akane era incapaz de levantar la vista del suelo, pensando que la presencia de Ranma mortificaría al campesino. Les dio las peores noticias posibles. Shampoo había dicho la verdad. Shinji parecía genuinamente sorprendido de que las cosas llegaran a ese punto. Orgullosas como eran, las mujeres de la supremacía femenina estaban acostumbradas a los hombres como Mouse. Era inconcebible que una amazona se rebajara por un hombre que no sólo no la quería sino que además había llegado a decirla que le estorbaba.

- Está visto que Shampoo te quiere de verdad – dijo Shinji a Ranma de forma sombría.

- Déjate de chorradas y dime cómo librarme de ella – le dijo Ranma, empezando a enfadarse. Shinji rió sin humor

- Está más que claro. Déjate ganar por Mouse en una pelea y asunto concluido

- ¿Qué? – Shinji le miró fijamente, con desprecio

- Sabía que no estarías dispuesto a dejarte ganar

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! – Ranma se encaró al campesino, acercándose a él de manera amenazadora. Akane se interpuso

- Por favor – dijo hastiada – Ranma, ¿estás dispuesto a hacerlo?

- Yo…

- ¡¿Quieres librarte de Shampoo si o no?! – gritó Akane, envuelta por su aura

- ¡Claro que si! Pero preferiría buscar otra manera

- Existe otra posibilidad – Ranma y Akane le miraron, olvidando sus diferencias

- ¿En serio?

- Si alguno de los maridos se niega a pelear, pierde automáticamente el derecho a casarse con la amazona – Shinji parecía molesto consigo mismo por revelar esa información tan poco conveniente para él

- ¿Y no podrías haberlo dicho antes? – dijo Ranma, molesto. Odiaba la idea de dejarse ganar ante cualquiera, pero más con el torpe de Mouse – Pues iré a acabar con esto. Ranma echó a andar decidido

- Gracias Shinji – dijo Akane sonriéndole, deseando suavizar las cosas con el campesino, que la miró seriamente – Nos has ayudado mucho, de veras

- No te equivoques, Akane. Hago esto por ti – le dijo, cogiéndole del brazo y acercándose a ella. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Ranma agarró a Akane de la mano libre arrancándola literalmente de Shinji, fulminándole con la mirada.

- Akane, nos vamos. Quiero solucionar esto hoy mismo. No soportaré otro día en este maldito lugar – dijo mirando al campesino significativamente.

Shinji les vio marchar de nuevo apretando los puños. No se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, y estaba decidido a tener unas palabras con Akane a solas antes de que Ranma consiguiera llevársela.

- /// -

La reacción de Shampoo ante la noticia de que Ranma renunciaba a luchar por ella fue un verdadero drama cargado de insultos crueles y mucho dolor para el chico de la trenza. Shampoo trató de matar a Akane, de matar a Mouse y finalmente de matar a Ranma, con escaso éxito. Cuando se convenció de que no lograría nada por las malas, apeló al orgullo de Ranma, que en el pasado le había servido para meterle en infinidad de líos. Sin embargo, el chico no tenía cabeza para nada más que para la actitud de Shinji para con su prometida y estaba deseoso de acabar con la historia cuanto antes, por lo que se comportó de manera más insensible de lo habitual. Eso le acarreó más dolor del necesario. Tras un comentario particularmente hiriente sobre la pesadez del género femenino, Akane se unió a la amazona para darle un merecido escarmiento que le hiciera replantearse los mitos sobre el sexo débil. Después de un par de horas en zafarrancho de combate, Shampoo no parecía más dispuesta que antes a ceder un ápice en sus ideas. Ranma y Akane empezaban a estar verdaderamente hartos de la situación y a Mouse ya no le quedaban lágrimas para llorar por los esfuerzos que Shampoo hacía para librarse de él. La china parecía inasequible al desaliento, acabando con la paciencia de cualquiera.

- Shampoo no permitir que Ranma alejarse. Ranma ser airen de Shampoo – repitió por décima vez ante la mirada desesperada de los presentes

Pero Shampoo ¡no voy a luchar por ti!¡No me machaques más con tus estúpidas tradiciones! No se me ocurriría ni por lo más remoto dejarlo todo para irme a un lugar donde tratan a los hombres como basura. ¡Ni siquiera me gustas de esa manera, Shampoo! ¡Mucho menos quererte! ¿Por qué no renuncias de una vez y te vuelves a tu pueblo?– lo dijo con tanto ímpetu que hasta Akane le dio un mazazo

- ¡Insensible! – le gritó su prometida, espantada por la idea de que el idiota de Ranma la rechazara de manera tan hiriente. Que no simpatizase con Shampoo no significaba que viera con buenos ojos que su prometido actuara de forma deliberadamente cruel.

Shampoo abrió mucho los ojos con las palabras de Ranma, profundamente afectada. Jamás había tenido noticia de que ninguna de sus compañeras de la supremacía femenina hubiera tenido que soportar un desplante similar de ningún hombre, que solían comportarse como Mouse. No es que Shampoo le odiase de manera significativa, sino que el trato que le daba era el habitual entre sus gentes. El chico chino se lo había explicado a Ranma y Akane mientras que a estos se les escurría una gota de sudor, pero seguían sin estar muy convencidos viendo la inquina que la amazona mostraba al chico pato. Desde luego, las Joketsuzoku no eran las mujeres más cariñosas del mundo.

Shampoo seguía muda tras las palabras de Ranma, viendo como Akane salía en su defensa. Se sentía acabada. Sólo le quedaba suplicar apelando a la compasión de Ranma, exagerando la crueldad de ser desposada y forzada por un hombre al que no quería. Pero la chica violenta la interrumpió de forma drástica.

- No seas melodramática, Shampoo – le convino con una gota de sudor - ¿esperas que creamos que Mouse intentaría siquiera tocarte un pelo de la cabeza sin tú consentimiento?

- Shampoo, mi amor ¿cómo puedes pensar algo así de mí? Esperaré a que me ames tanto como yo a ti, esposa.

Shampoo aprovechó la interrupción de Mouse para emprenderla a golpes con el chino, liberando algo de su frustración.

Finalmente, Shampoo tuvo que darse por vencida. Las leyes de la aldea eran claras: si un guerrero se echaba para atrás, no era digno de desposar a una mujer de la supremacía femenina.

- Ranma Saotome no tener honor – murmuró quedamente, agotada de gritar y de llorar, sin fuerzas para continuar insistiendo, dándose, por -primera vez en su vida, por vencida.

- Cállate, Ranma – le convino Akane, exhausta, viendo que su prometido abría la boca para responder.

El aludido crispó los puños. Era la segunda vez en ese viaje que le acusaban de no tener aquello de lo que se sentía más orgulloso. Tantos ataques a su desatado ego le estaban minando, pero se sentía tan harto de aquella discusión sin sentido como las chicas. Mouse dormía tirado en el suelo, vencido hacía rato por la cabezonería de su querida "esposa". Ranma no envidiaba lo más mínimo la situación del chico pato.

Temiendo por la integridad de Akane en un arrebato de furia de la china, los monjes habían consentido en ubicar a la morena en otra habitación, y no salían de su asombro al ver los dramas de los jóvenes de Nerima. A la postre, entrenar a esos muchachos había sido lo más entretenido que habían hecho en años: mejor que un culebrón de la tele por cable. Sin duda, les echarían mucho de menos.

Ranma acompañó a Akane a su nuevo alojamiento arrastrando los pies, repleto de moratones, chichones y golpes. Shampoo había pretendido que su recuerdo fuera imborrable haciéndole una cara nueva. La morena parecía menos maltrecha, pero igualmente cansada, incapaz de entusiasmarse debidamente tras la renuncia de la amazona. Convinieron en salir de vuelta a Nerima tras el desayuno. Shampoo y Mouse les acompañarían para informar a Cologne de la nueva situación y levantar el vuelo de Nerima. Shampoo no podría soportar la humillación de seguir en tierra extraña sin cazar a su amado "airen". Decir que no fue un alivio para los herederos del Mutsabetsu kakuto sería una mentira flagrante, pero aún así temían que el viaje de regreso se convirtiera en otra batalla campal. Despidiéndose de su prometido hasta el día siguiente, Akane se metió en el futón completamente exhausta por las emociones del día, dispuesta a dormirse cuanto antes.

Ranma se alejó de su prometida tan absorto y apaleado que no percibió la sombra que acechaba tras una esquina.

"_He de hablar contigo como sea, Akane. No me rendiré tan fácilmente"_

- /// -

Nota de la autora: este capítulo era un poco de transición, pero Shinji aún tiene mucho que decir en esta historia, y a Ranma y Akane no les faltarán problemas que resolver antes del final. Si, soy muy mala y tengo ganas de ponerles las cosas difíciles ^^

¡Saludos a todos los que lleguéis hasta aquí!


	7. No me rendiré

Disclaimer : los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y yo no hago esto con afán de lucro.

Gracias de corazón por los reviews y por vuestros comentarios. Me encanta que haya gente que se divierta con mi historia, porque yo me lo estoy pasando genial escribiéndola ^^

**Sabrina**, olvidé ponerlo en el capítulo anterior, pero los golpes de Akane con las castañas calientes eran en tu nombre, que quede claro ^^

**Sara**, trato de actualizar lo más rápido posible, cada dos o tres días máximo. Cuando lo empecé a publicar tenía ya hasta el 3 hecho y corregido, pero ahora mi margen se está reduciendo T .T. Seguiré intentando sacar capítulos a este ritmo. Muchísimas gracias por tu review y tu interés en el fic. No veáis la ilusión que hacen. Te dan ganas de seguir trabajando

**Viry-chan**, la verdad es que me das una idea. Me he centrado tanto en el personaje que he inventado y en Shampoo que no había pensado en el resto de prometidas… tendré que rehacer alguna cosilla y plantearme qué puede ocurrir con ellas. Gracias por tu reflexión ^^

Lo de la declaración y el besito romántico… xDDD ya lo veo más complicado. De hecho, probablemente suba el rating en seguida. Pretendía unir amor, comedia, drama, peleas… T.T Sip, pretendo mucho xDD. Tal y como planteé la trama, desde el principio sabía que la historia me pediría al menos algo de lima. Yo no soy nada romántica (pero nada, nada) y soy totalmente incapaz de ponerles pegajosos. No me les creo. Así que te hincharás a ver muerdos, pero la declaración tal cual en plan "te amo, trocito de cielo", chungo ^^

Espero de corazón no decepcionar, pero si queréis mucho waff, este no será vuestro fic (ni este ni ninguno que yo sea capaz de escribir) Sorprendida estoy ya de mi misma con las románticas reflexiones de Ranma y Akane xDDD. Creo que he dado todo lo que podía en este sentido.

Gracias, **Akai27**. Estamos de acuerdo en que Ranma se merecía todos y cada uno de los golpes de Shampoo ^^

Bueno, qué pesada soy. Dejo de enrollarme y vamos al tema, que la cosa va a empezar a ponerse peliaguda. ¡Saludos a todos!

**Capítulo 7. "No me rendiré"**

Akane acababa de dormirse, o al menos eso pensó, cuando una suave mano en su hombro le hizo incorporarse, asustada, pensando que la amazona no le permitiría siquiera descansar un rato antes de continuar con la polémica. Pero para su sorpresa, los ojos oscuros de Shinji la miraban en la oscuridad. Akane abrió la boca y fue incapaz de pronunciar sonido, asombrada por la osadía de su pretendiente. Este se apresuró a alejarse de ella y a bajar la cabeza, interponiendo las manos a modo de disculpa

- Tranquila Akane, soy yo. Sólo pretendía hablar contigo sin el perro guardián de por medio – Akane le miraba confusa, incapaz de reaccionar, soñolienta y extrañada. Por fin atinó a pronunciar.

- ¡Shinji! ¿qué haces aquí? – el chico ignoró su pregunta.

- Akane, os iréis mañana, ¿verdad? – dijo con cara de profundo desaliento

- Si. Parece que por fin Shampoo admitió que no puede hacer nada más por retener a Ranma

- Vaya. Imagino que es una noticia que llevabas tiempo deseando – dijo el chico, con profundo pesar

- Bueno, Shampoo siempre ha sido una pesadilla – Akane fue disminuyendo el tono de voz. Veía a Shinji incapaz de hacer nada que pudiera molestarla, pero se sentía terriblemente incómoda con el hecho de que el chico se hubiera presentado de improviso en su habitación a esas horas de la madrugada.

- Akane, yo… - el muchacho no sabía como continuar, y Akane se revolvió, deseosa de que abandonara su habitación antes de buscarse más problemas con Ranma. No era extraño que su prometido apareciese en el momento más inoportuno y quería curarse en salud. Sin embargo, después del daño que había hecho al campesino no pretendía resultar hiriente

- Shinji, te agradezco mucho la ayuda que nos has prestado explicándonos cómo librarnos de Shampoo. Buenas noches – dijo, tratando de poner fin a la conversación de una manera suave. El chico lo notó

- Si, claro. Pero prométeme algo antes de irme, Akane – la chica le miró alarmada

- ¿El qué?

- Promete que no te irás sin despedirte de mi – la morena le sonrió

- Descuida Shinji. Te aprecio mucho. No me iría sin decirte adiós. Mañana hablamos, ¿de acuerdo? – El aludido se incorporó y salió tan silenciosamente como había entrado, satisfecho con la respuesta.

Akane permaneció un rato despierta, pensando en la oscuridad de su habitación en los amores no correspondidos y el dolor que estos causaban. Aunque Ranma siempre volvía a ella, sintió una opresión en el pecho al pensar que si bien no amaba a Shampoo, aún podía enamorarse de cualquiera de sus múltiples admiradoras e irse de su lado. Entendía a Shinji profundamente, y lamentaba no poder hacer nada para ahorrarle el dolor de su negativa. Esperaba de veras que el chico no volviera a insistir, aunque poniéndose en su lugar, ella no sería capaz de rebajarse tratando de retener a Ranma si este le decía claramente que no quería estar con ella. Definitivamente, podía acercarse a Shinji con toda tranquilidad. Era demasiado honorable como para hacerla pasar por otro mal trago, o al menos eso quería creer.

"_Ranma"_ Probablemente montaría un cisco al saber que Shinji pretendía despedirse de Akane en privado. No sabía si sonreír o enfadarse al pensar en las reacciones de su prometido ante el interés de Shinji en ella. Por un lado, parecía obvio que se trataban de llanos celos, pero por el otro… Akane crispó los puños recordando la actuación de su prometido con la joya invertida de Shampoo. La paliza que le mandó al hospital estaba justificadísima. Akane deseó arrearle otro mazazo sólo recordando su estúpida actitud.

Probablemente, Ranma se ofendería profundamente por que ella quisiera ver a Shinji a solas, pero tendría que tragar le gustase o no. Y ya podía mantener la boca cerrada después de todo lo que Akane había tenido que aguantar de prometidas y admiradoras. La verdad es que se había quedado con la curiosidad de saber qué insultos le habría dirigido Shinji. De seguro que el idiota de Ranma, con su habitual susceptibilidad, había tomado a mal algo que Shinji le hubiera dicho sin mala intención. Crispó los puños al pensar en su prometido mortificando a su antiguo sensei. El hábito de pensar mal de Ranma estaba tan arraigado en ella que apenas reparó en el hecho de que Shinji, enamorado, sólo le daba su mejor cara. Ranma solía molestarla llamándola boba e ingenua, pero ella no podía evitar ser inocente. Así le iba de bien en casos como los de la identidad de P-chan. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que superara la decepción, pero estaba dispuesta a perdonar a Ryoga para descargarle de la culpa. No iba con su naturaleza ser rencorosa, por lo que rápidamente cambió de pensamientos.

Mañana volverían a casa juntos, con Shampoo definitivamente fuera de escena. Akane se permitió por primera vez sonreír de corazón, dejándose llevar por la alegría de haber salvado tan tremendo escollo en la relación con su prometido. Tal vez ahora las cosas podrían comenzar a avanzar. Estaba tan harta de no poder tocarle y seguir aguantando a las pegajosas que le acosaban. Si sólo él sintiera lo mismo y proclamasen su compromiso como algo real y consentido por ambos, Akane podría hacer valer sus derechos como la correspondía…

Finalmente Akane se durmió con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, soñando con el día en que Ranma y ella fueran verdaderamente una pareja.

- /// -

Era el último día en el templo. Ranma sentía que el peso que le aplastaba el pecho desde hacía semanas se evaporaba. Antes de desayunar, en vista de que su prometida no daba señales de levantarse, probablemente exhausta por los acontecimientos del día anterior, se acercó a la sala de prácticas dónde Shinji meditaba. Quería hablar con Yoshida-san para que le aleccionara en la mejor manera de continuar su entrenamiento lejos del templo. Al mirar al campesino, su determinación de dominar la técnica milenaria no hizo si no aumentar. Ambos cruzaron una aviesa mirada, totalmente decididos a no dirigirse la palabra.

Yoshida – san se despidió de su pupilo afablemente, dándole ánimos para llegar a dominar el fuego del dragón.

- Tienes mucho potencial, joven, pero no hay nada más que el pergamino o yo podamos enseñarte. Tú dominas los ataques de ki, por lo que comprendes que lanzarlos no se limita a ejecutar unos simples pasos, sino que requiere una determinada fuerza personal y un estado de ánimo concreto para cada técnica. Sin embargo, en el caso del Tatsu no hi, cómo te sientas en el momento exacto de lanzar el ataque no es tan relevante. El fuego del dragón te exige una verdadera paz espiritual, y lamento informarte de que en este preciso instante no cuentas con ella.

- ¿Y cómo puedo conseguir esa dichosa paz? – el maestro le dio un capón por irrespetuoso

- Es necesario que pongas orden en tu vida y actúes honorable y sinceramente – Ranma le miró avieso

- ¿Está seguro que eso lo dice por la técnica?

- El amor juvenil es algo tan hermoso… - Ranma le miró con incredulidad. Desde luego él se las pintaba solas para elegir senseis. Ya estaba bien de cháchara.

- Yoshida-san, gracias por las lecciones

- Ranma, recuerda lo que te he dicho. Necesitas paz espiritual

- Si, si, ya – dijo con acritud. Sospechaba que a este paso tardaría años en dominar el fuego del dragón. Si dependía de su declaración…

- /// -

Akane llevaba un buen rato comportándose de manera rara y estaba poniendo a Ranma nervioso. Parecía que su prometida quería algo y no acababa de decirlo. Después que abriera la boca tres veces para nada el chico la miró francamente irritado

- Suéltalo ya, Akane – Esta le miró un poco sonrojada, sabiéndose descubierta. Respiró hondo.

- Necesito que antes de irnos me esperes un momento

- ¿Para qué? ¿Qué tienes que hacer? Te acompaño – dijo levantándose. Akane le miró – Espérame aquí, Ranma. Ahora vengo

- ¿A dónde vas exactamente? – le dijo, poniendo gesto agrio

- Voy a despedirme de Shinji y tú vas a callarte y esperarme un segundo

- Te creerás que no voy a ir contigo – se obcecó el muchacho

- Por supuesto que no lo vas a hacer. Ya he tenido bastante ayer. Te pusiste como un energúmeno con Shinji, Ranma. ¡Sólo pretendía ayudarnos!

- ¡¿Ayudarme?! Estaría encantado de echarnos una mano, sobre todo a ti – dijo irónicamente sin ocultar la rabia que sentía por el campesino - ¡Él empezó provocándome! No entiendo por qué siempre defiendes a cualquiera antes que a mí

- ¡Porque te conozco!

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Marimacho! – Ranma levantó la voz esperando iniciar una pelea que la hiciera olvidarse de Shinji. Pero con su estrategia sólo logró que Akane le mirara con hastío.

- No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo, Ranma – esto le dolió de una manera retorcida y masoquista. ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo la capacidad de enfadarla? No podría soportar que Akane ignorase sus pullas…

Ranma lanzó una hosca mirada en dirección a su prometida, para darse la media vuelta echando a andar ofendido. Akane le miró frustrada, tentada a tirarle con algo a la cabeza. Cuando su prometido desapareció por la puerta, la chica suspiró hondo dándose valor y se acercó hasta Shinji, que la esperaba cerca de la puerta de acceso al jardín. Al verla, la indicó suavemente que le siguiera. Fue un gesto discreto, pero Shampoo, que no apartaba la vista de su odiada rival, lo percibió claramente y se acercó con disimulo para no perder detalle. Akane se paró en el umbral.

- Shinji, vengo a despedirme. Tengo que irme a casa – le dijo con sincero afecto – pero espero verte a menudo por allí. Sabes que en el dojo Tendo siempre serás muy bienvenido.

Shinji la escuchaba en completo silencio con cara indescifrable. Akane le miraba incómoda. No sabía qué añadir a lo ya dicho y deseaba estar camino a casa con Ranma. Le hizo una reverencia y le sonrió, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

- Adiós, Shinji. Cuídate mucho

- Akane, espera

- ¿Qué? –dijo, girándose extrañada

- No lo hagas. Quédate conmigo

- Shinji, ya te he dicho que …

- ¿Es por el dojo? Entrenaré hasta vencer a Ranma, Akane, haré lo que sea, pero tienes que abrir los ojos y olvidar a ese patán que no te merece.

El tono de Shinji fue cortante y obcecado. Akane se enfadó. Estaba harta de la actitud del muchacho y en cierta manera se sintió defraudada, ya que al ponerse así el campesino traicionaba su amistad. Le miró fijamente, dándose cuenta de que la manera en que él la observaba no tenía nada de amable ni de afectuoso. ¿Acaso era este su amigo? Se sintió como si la escrutase un extraño y no pudo evitar un ramalazo de vulnerabilidad. Shinji comenzaba a asustarla, así que Akane cubrió esa debilidad con ira. La había rechazado dos veces. ¿Qué pretendía conseguir insistiendo?

- Shinji, me voy a ir a mi casa y me voy a ir ahora.

Sin previo aviso un brusco gesto de Shinji la giró cogiéndole del brazo y estampándole un beso forzado sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Akane intentó apartarse inmediatamente y Shinji le agarró de la nuca empotrándose contra ella, obligándola a abrir la boca por las malas. Akane agitó los brazos luchando por desasirse del campesino, que la toqueteaba de muy malas formas tratando de colar su mano libre bajo la falda, sacándoselo de encima de un frenético empujón y estampándole un puñetazo en la cara con todas sus ganas. Se sentía ultrajada y se alejó de él instintivamente.

- No se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mí en lo que te queda de vida – le amenazó, mucho más asustada de lo que nunca reconocería. El chico la miraba con un gesto tan ajeno a él que no parecía el sencillo campesino, y Akane echó a correr para alejarse de él lo antes posible.

Shampoo sonrió, malévola y ávida de venganza. Estaba dispuesta a recuperar a Ranma como fuera. Situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas.

- /// -

Ranma seguía picado con Akane y apenas le dirigía la palabra, por lo que la chica se evitó tener que mentirle. Shinji y Ranma eran muy fuertes y se guardaban un manifiesto rencor que Akane no estaba dispuesta a azuzar. A estas alturas en las que al campesino se le había caído la careta de buenazo, Akane empezaba a imaginar los insultos de Shinji y comprendía por qué a Ranma le habrían resultado tan hirientes. Se tomaba muy en serio lo del honor, lo que tantas veces le había llevado a vivir las situaciones más disparatadas. No la extrañaba que su prometido le hubiera cogido tanta inquina. Por su parte, no pensaba decirle ni media palabra de lo ocurrido. Prefería evitar el enfrentamiento. Sabía que si se lo contaba Ranma volvería inmediatamente al templo para darse una paliza con Shinji. Akane quería enterrar el recuerdo del horrible beso, que la había afectado poderosamente, para nunca más tener que pensar en ello.

El comportamiento de Shinji para con Akane, por otro lado, había sido imperdonable. Agresivo y abusivo. Akane se sentía violentada. Siempre imaginó un primer beso muy diferente, y odió a Shinji por haberla estropeado ese recuerdo. Ahora podía ponerse en el lugar de Ranma tras el beso de Mikado. Y eso que ella había tenido suerte y por lo menos no había sido una chica. No quería volver a pensar en el campesino en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Ranma intentaba no estar enfadado y no comportarse mal con su prometida, pero en ocasiones no podía evitarlo. Shampoo le había ido con otro de sus cuentos chinos para tratar por enésima vez de separarle de Akane y la había ignorado de manera manifiesta, pero le quedaba la espina y no era capaz de quitársela. ¿Pero por qué iría Akane a besar a Shinji cuando le había rechazado y se volvía a casa con él? No tenía sentido a menos que lo hiciera por el honor de su familia. Ranma había pasado mucho miedo pensando en que Akane se inclinase por su rival, pero tenía que reconocer que no vio ninguna intención romántica en el trato de su prometida a Shinji incluso cuando rabiaba de celos por la cercanía entre ellos. Claro que Akane podía disimular, pero no era precisamente la reina del disfraz y habitualmente con un vistazo a su cara cualquiera leía sus más mínimas intenciones. ¿Se habría esforzado la chica por ocultar sus sentimientos ante Ranma? Entonces no sólo no contaba con su amor, si no que ni siquiera le concedía la suficiente confianza para sincerarse ¿Sería posible que estuviera abandonando a un amor por cumplir con el deber familiar?

Estos pensamientos le hacían ponerse terriblemente celoso, y pagaba su frustración en Akane, a la que daba malas contestaciones cuando no venía a cuento y trataba de una manera mucho más distante. De vez en cuando sacudía la cabeza. Por supuesto que Shampoo estaba mintiendo. Si no tenía escrúpulos en tratar de envenenarle o de matar a su novia, tal y como estaba el panorama no sería extraño en ella inventar una nueva estratagema.

En definitiva, parecía que la reconciliación que les había hecho tanta falta comenzaba a deslucir. Apenas un día después de arreglar sus diferencias, amenazaba de nuevo tormenta aunque se esforzaran por evitarlo.

- /// -

El viaje de vuelta fue casi tan malo como el de ida, cuando no peor. Shampoo estaba intratable y su actitud hacia Mouse resultaba ofensiva para cualquiera que tuviera que verlo. Akane estaba sumida en sus pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo, y aún cuando Ranma trataba de comportarse normalmente, adivinaba que había algo que la morena le ocultaba y volvía a recordar las palabras de Shampoo, encendiéndose de rabia.

El único feliz del grupo era Mouse, que no dejaba de parlotear emocionado hablando de la boda para cansancio de todos los demás, que no entendían como podía estar tan contento por el tema sufriendo los constantes desplantes de Shampoo.

La última noche de viaje antes de alcanzar Nerima, Shampoo se decidió a actuar. Lo había meditado mucho, y por más que resultase humillante, no había tenido reparos en hacer lo mismo en infinidad de ocasiones anteriores con la única salvedad de que en todas ellas Ranma aún no la había repudiado. Pero a estas alturas de la película, para Shampoo aquello era irrelevante. Lo de la distribución en las tiendas podía ser un problema, pero ella estaba preparada y había preparado un escrupuloso plan sin dejar nada al azar. Se jugaba demasiado para fallar.

Akane dormía profundamente. La amazona había jurado que no la haría nada si compartían tienda, y la morena, tan tonta como siempre, le había ofrecido su mano en señal de tregua. Estúpida chica violenta. Tenía suerte, ya que el plan de Shampoo no la incluía. Aunque no le faltaran ganas, sabía que si le tocaba un pelo de la cabeza a la Akane su propio airen iría a por ella. Era un pensamiento atroz, pero por más que le lastimara el orgullo, Shampoo era cuidadosa y había contado con ello.

La amazona se levantó con todo el sigilo del que fue capaz y salió de la tienda sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. La de los chicos estaba a apenas cuatro pasos. La china cogió un cubo de agua que había preparado a espaldas del resto y se dispuso a actuar lo más rápido posible. De un solo movimiento, abrió una rendija de la tienda de al lado y roció de agua a Mouse, sujetándole fuertemente con la otra mano para evitar de despertara a Ranma. Mouse se revolvió al tanto de las intenciones de su nueva prometida, pero en su forma maldita no podía evitar cualquier acción que se propusiera. Los ronquidos de Ranma convencieron a Shampoo de que el chico no se había enterado de nada. Dejó a Mouse amordazado y atado a un árbol, aún con su forma de pato, y se metió en la tienda de la manera más delicada y cuidadosa posible.

Observó a Ranma por unos momentos. El chico dormía todo lo estirado que le permitía la tienda, con aspecto de total despreocupación. La amazona sonrió con picardía mientras se quitaba la ropa, y se tumbaba a su lado sujetando un pañuelo en la mano derecha. Con sumo cuidado, ya que cualquier movimiento lo hacía rozando al muchacho, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un tarro relleno con un engrudo de plantas especiales que anestesiarían a cualquiera, pero no hasta el punto de impedir el movimiento. Perfecto para sus maquiavélicos planes. Shampoo sonrió con anticipación mientras preparaba el emplaste para aplicárselo a Ranma, que dormía ajeno a todo.

- /// -

Akane se despertó de súbito. Acababa de tener una pesadilla bastante vívida en la que Shinji la esperaba para retarla en el patio del Furinkan, ocupando el lugar de Kuno. Pero Shinji no era Kuno. Las habilidades de ambos estaban bastante parejas y el campesino era más fuerte que Ranma. En el sueño le embargaba una extraña parálisis que le impedía defenderse de los ataques del chico; sabía que nada podría evitar que él hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. Nunca antes se había sentido tan desamparada y la sensación la asustaba por más que se negase a admitirlo. Nunca le había ocurrido algo así. Habían intentado besarla en infinidad de ocasiones, pero nadie le había obligado a hacerlo. Ella siempre había sido más fuerte y los intentos, menos vehementes. Llevaba cinco noches despertándose con el mismo sueño, y la estaba martirizando. Entre el campesino y Shampoo, a la que vigilaba con suspicacia, extrañada de que no intentara nada más para quedarse con Ranma, apenas había descansado, y se pasaba los días agotada y somnolienta.

Irritada, Akane se incorporó en la tienda y vio que se encontraba sola. _"Shampoo" _Impulsada por un resorte, salió de un salto para buscarla con afán, y lo primero que se encontró fue a un pato que lloraba desconsolado amarrado a un árbol. Akane se lanzó en picado a abrir la otra tienda.

- /// -

Ranma estaba teniendo un sueño alucinante. Akane se le entregaba en bandeja, besándole y acariciándole. Un fortísimo golpe le arrancó de su fantasía y abrió los ojos asustado. Lo primero que vio fue a un onni con la forma de Akane que parecía dispuesto a matarle. Y fue entonces cuando se percató de lo que estaba tocando: un muslo desnudo de Shampoo, que se le arrimaba completamente en cueros. Ranma dio un grito y saltó fuera de la tienda, temiendo por su vida. Shampoo empezó a gritar en chino al recordar que distraída con el magreo no le había aplicado la anestesia al chico y su plan se había ido al garete. Pero aún le quedaba un último as en la manga para jugar.

Akane parecía al borde del colapso. Se había encontrado a su prometido en otras situaciones incómodas antes, pero en esta ocasión le había dolido como una puñalada. Racionalmente, sabía que era culpa de Shampoo, que trataba de engatusar a Ranma para acostarse con él y reclamarle por deshonrarla. El chico estaba completamente vestido y parecía más desconcertado que nadie, mirando a su prometida con pánico, esperando recibir una paliza de un momento a otro. Perfectamente inocente. Eso le gritaba el sentido común, y trató de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para controlarse. Shampoo pataleaba como una histérica, arremetiendo contra todo y tentada de saltar sobre Akane para intentar matarla fueran cuales fueran las represalias de su airen.

Ranma desató a Mouse y le roció con el agua del termo que siempre dejaban preparada por si acaso. Shampoo vio su oportunidad.

- ¡Ranma abusar de Shampoo desnuda! ¡Ranma casarse con Shampoo!

Ranma y Akane empezaron a chillarla mientras que Mouse recuperaba su forma humana. Sin mediar palabra lanzó un puñetazo a Ranma con toda la fuerza que fue capaz. Ranma detuvo el brazo de Mouse con el suyo y le miró muy alarmado.

- Mouse ¡no podemos pegarnos!

- Has tocado a mi esposa desnuda – murmuró Mouse, muy metido en el papel de marido celoso. Ranma le miró con rabia

- ¡Estaba dormido! ¡Akane, se me ha echado encima! – dijo, girándose con desespero hacia la morena. Akane estaba tan furiosa que no podía ni hablar

- Te mataré, Saotome

- ¡No pienso pelear contigo!

- ¡Mouse! Ranma aprovechar de Shampoo, usar y luego tirar – comenzó a sollozar la china.

Mouse se dejó llevar por la ira completamente furioso y no reparó en nada más. Gritando como un energúmeno, atacó a Ranma con todo, ciego de ira, mientras este le gritaba intentando hacerle entrar en razón y conteniendo sus golpes. Shampoo representaba su papel lo más escandalosamente posible, y Akane, fuera de si, se dispuso a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas.

- Akane, ¡no lo hagas! – le dijo Ranma, viéndola venir. La verdad es que estaba alucinado de no ser el objeto de la ira de su querida prometida, pero se alegraba mucho. Aún así, pelearse con Shampoo significaba problemas de un tipo u otro

- ¡No se te ocurra gritarme! ¡¿Lo has pasado bien con Shampoo?! – mucho tardaba Akane en arremeter contra él.

- Sabes de sobra que yo no he hecho nada –le dijo serio, sujetando a Mouse de una manera bastante dolorosa – ¡Estaba dormido, Akane!

- ¡¿Y que soñabas tan entretenido?! – Ranma se puso de color amapola y sacudió la cabeza con demasiada energía. Akane lo malinterpretó regalándole un potente mazazo que la supo a poco

- ¡Auchhhh! ¡¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso?! – Shampoo y Mouse les miraban.

- ¡Pervertido! ¡Te lo mereces!

- Chica violenta no ser quién para hablar – dijo Shampoo maliciosamente

- ¡Cállate, Shampoo! – estalló la morena - Has calculado todo para que si Ranma no colaboraba Mouse le obligase a pelear por ti. ¡¿Y ahora me acusas a mí de algo?!

- Chica violenta divertirse con Shinji y yo no decir nada – la calló Shampoo.

Akane parecía en shock. Ranma miró a su prometida atónito. Tanto como había deseado dar un paso más en su relación con la morena, la posibilidad de que se hubiera enrollado con otro le hizo rabiar de dolor.

- Entonces ¿era verdad? ¿tú y Shinji…? – le dijo cogiéndole del brazo y mirándola con angustia.

- ¡Ranma! Claro que no, yo…- Shampoo no le dejó seguir, decidida a dar el golpe de gracia y deshacer ese maldito compromiso.

- Akane mentir. Shampoo ver beso muy apasionado en el jardín

- ¡Me has engañado! ¡Mujer infiel! – le chilló Ranma, fuera de sí. Akane le miró con la boca abierta y una gota de sudor por un momento, pero enseguida le increpó al mismo volumen

- ¡¿Tú eres así de idiota de verdad o es que te lo haces?! – Ranma le miró boquiabierto, profundamente ofendido.

- ¿Y me insultas?

- ¡¿Acaso tú pretendías halagarme llamándome infiel?! – Ranma clavó los ojos en los de su prometida

- No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto, Akane – parecía tan herido que la chica se quedó muda por un momento, tratando de serenarse para explicárselo todo.

Ranma se dio la media vuelta y se alejó del campamento, indignadísimo y dolido en lo más hondo. Subido al árbol más frondoso que encontró, meditó en lo ocurrido. No sólo le había mentido negándolo sino que Akane se había besado con Shinji. Le había traicionado de la peor manera. No podía soportar imaginar las manos de otra persona en el cuerpo de Akane. La mera idea le hizo doblarse en la rama donde se había ocultado. Ranma se flageló pensando en ello unos minutos. Al poco rato oyó unos gritos que se acercaban. Akane había salido de su estupor para ir a buscar a su prometido y explicarle todo lo antes posible, angustiada por la reacción del chico.

- ¡Ranma! ¿dónde estás?

Ranma la observó con resentimiento y una profunda desazón. Él siempre había sido celoso cuando se trataba de Akane, pero nunca demasiado posesivo. Desde la aparición de Shinji, había tenido celos hasta de que Akane sonriera a otro que no fuera él. La chica seguía llamándole, cada vez con más apremio. Parecía muy preocupada por él, pero recordó que había besado a otro…Ranma encendió su aura en un ramalazo de ira, dándole sin querer a su prometida una señal que le dijera sin dudas dónde encontrarle.

- ¡Ranma! ¡Te estaba buscando por todas partes! Escúchame, las cosas no son como tú crees – empezó ella. Estaba asustada de lo enfadado que lucía su prometido. Tenía que aclarar las cosas cuanto antes

- Claro – le dijo Ranma sin mirarla, tratando de no demostrarla lo herido que se sentía. Akane estaba muy nerviosa y no pudo controlar su temperamento

- ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué besaría a Shinji si he querido volver contigo a casa?!

- No lo sé - le dijo Ranma con los labios apretados en una línea – dímelo tú

- ¡Acabo de encontrarte con Shampoo desnuda y metida en tu saco de dormir! ¡¿Y me montas una escena de celos?!

- ¡No es comparable! – gritó Ranma – ¡Me has engañado Akane! Te pedí que no te acercaras a él y vas tú y lo besas

- ¡Yo no le he besado! El muy aprovechado se llevó un buen puñetazo

- ¡¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?! – se obcecó Ranma. Le repateaba ser tan vulnerable con su prometida y lo estaba pagando con la chica – ¡Tanto no te desagradaría cuando no me dijiste ni media palabra!

- ¡Ranma! ¡Tienes que creerme! Shinji se me echó encima y me sujetó – Ranma rió sin humor

- ¿Quieres que te crea como tú crees siempre en mi palabra? – a pesar de la rabia que le tenía a Shinji, le costaba creer que hubiera forzado a Akane a besarle.

- Si verdaderamente fueras tan inocente como dices te pondrías en mi lugar – dijo, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, profundamente decepcionada con Ranma "¿_Cómo puede pensar así de mi cuando yo le quiero tanto?"_

- Eres increíble, Akane. Ahora resulta que el malo de la película soy yo – de pronto salió de su enfado para considerar la idea que le había sugerido Akane, quedándose frío y cambiando de color - ¿Me estás diciendo que utilizó la fuerza para besarte, Akane?

La dura voz de su prometido dejó a Akane muda. Su principal preocupación era evitar como fuera una pelea. No soportaría ver a Shinji de nuevo y no quería ni imaginar la paliza que se darían mutuamente tras los duros entrenamientos. Pero si no le decía a Ranma la verdad, él pensaría que Akane le había engañado, y parecía muy dispuesto a creerlo _"Esa maldita Shampoo…"_ se dijo apretando los puños, pensando en algo adecuado que decir. Ranma la miraba expectante con los músculos en tensión, esperando su respuesta

- No es que me besara exactamente a la fuerza. Sólo que fue muy rápido y me pilló de improviso, así que en cuanto reaccioné, me aparté y le di un puñetazo en mitad de su cara dura.

- ¿Y por qué dice Shampoo que fue apasionado? – le preguntó con resquemor – los besos apasionados no duran medio segundo, Akane – la chica entrecerró los ojos

- ¿Ah, si? ¿cómo demonios sabes tú tanto del tema? – le dijo, sintiéndose celosa

- Akane, no te pases de lista – le advirtió Ranma, que no estaba dispuesto a desviar la conversación

- Es una maldita amazona, Ranma. Quizá en su pueblo que te den una hostia es una muestra de afecto – dijo, cruzándose de brazos, sin saber por dónde salir. Ranma la miró fijamente con una cara de enfado descomunal. La patética excusa de Akane no había colado del todo ni por lo más remoto. Ranma sabía que había algo más.

- Mira, mañana llegaremos al dojo. Así que limítate a dejarme en paz hasta entonces – le dijo

Estaba demasiado enamorado de Akane como para no creerla, pero era demasiado orgulloso y estaba demasiado tocado como para no castigarla un poco por lo que había pasado. La chica bajó la cabeza derrotada y se fue sin decir nada más.

- /// -

Nada más poner un pie en Nerima, todos respiraron con alivio excepto Shampoo, que desde la escaramuza de la noche anterior lloraba desconsoladamente. Ranma estaba pasando muy mal rato por la china, y ya no sabía que más intentar para consolarla. Akane les miraba suspicaz deseosa de acabar con el asunto inmediatamente. Tanto ella como su prometido acompañaron a los chinos al Nekohanten para dar a Cologne las explicaciones pertinentes sobre el fin del compromiso entre Ranma y Shampoo.

Cologne no pareció especialmente sorprendida; llevaba tiempo esperando este desenlace pero lo sintió por su nieta, a la que consolaba con tópicos que, no por serlo, encerraban menos verdad.

- El tiempo todo lo cura, mi niña. La vida es como es y hay una razón para todo. Quizá tu destino sea casarte con Mouse. Él podría hacerte muy feliz y conoce nuestras tradiciones. Te tratará como te mereces – dijo, mirando a Ranma con intención.

- ¡Pero abuelita, yo quiero a Ranma! – lloraba Shampoo en chino. Ranma y Akane no entendían el idioma pero se hacían una idea del diálogo de las amazonas.

- No siempre podemos alcanzar lo que deseamos, nietecita

Los tres amazonas decidieron por fin abandonar Japón y regresar a su aldea ante el alivio de Akane y Ranma. Cologne prometió que pasaría por la residencia Tendo para despedirse de toda la familia antes de partir. Ya no había nada que les retuviera en las islas.

Por fin, Ranma y Akane se dirigieron arrastrando los pies hacia el dojo Tendo. Estaban huraños, cansados y mugrientos, y no cruzaron palabra sobre lo que habían visto en el Nekohanten. Akane se moría de ganas de llegar a su habitación para meditar a solas sobre todo lo que había ocurrido.

La familia se asombró al verles llegar. Nodoka, que estaba de visita, abrazó a su hijo con entusiasmo.

- ¡Ranma, Akane! Creí que tardaríais por lo menos una semana más en volver. Tu padre me ha contado lo del nuevo retador y la técnica que habías ido a aprender, hijo. ¿Qué tal os fue?- los aludidos sólo gruñeron sin mucho entusiasmo

- ¿Habéis aprovechado para intimar? – preguntaron los padres con intención, esperando unir a sus escuelas lo antes posible. La mueca en las caras de Ranma y Akane, que ni siquiera se miraron, intrigó a Nabiki, que terció en la conversación.

- Parecéis dos almas en pena. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- ¡Nada! – dijo Ranma demasiado rápido como para resultar creíble

- ¡Déjame en paz, Nabiki! – Soun y Genma intercedieron para arreglar las cosas, consiguiendo justo lo contrario

- Las alegrías del matrimonio reconfortan más que cualquier otra cosa. Deberíais casaros lo antes posible

- ¡Buena idea, Tendo!

- ¡Dejadme en paz! Ni soñéis con casarme con esta fea violenta.

Akane le clavó una mirada de intenso reproche y se fue a su habitación a todo correr, dejando a la familia y al propio Ranma con la boca abierta.

- /// -

Desde su llegada al dojo la pareja apenas se hablaba y procuraban estar lo más alejados posible uno de otro. Al tercer día, el ambiente estaba tan enrarecido que Tendo y Saotome decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto.

- Hija mía, tu tío y yo tenemos un importante favor que pedirte – Nabiki le escuchaba aburrida

- Es algo complicado, pero confiamos en tus habilidades, querida mía

- Papá, corta el rollo. Serán 10000 yens – Soun abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar

- Nenita, ¿no es un poco alta la tarifa? Piensa en la felicidad de tu pobre hermana, el orgullo de nuestro apellido… – Nabiki le escuchaba sin inmutarse

- Si ya pienso. Por eso te cobro tan poco

- ¿Poco? – Nabiki le miró con sarcasmo

- Son Ranma y Akane. Si te parecen sencillos de manejar, arregláoslas solos – le dijo, levantándose de la mesa con parsimonia.

- Saotome, déle a mi dulce niñita 5000 yens – tres segundos después, un panda jugaba tiernamente con su pelotita. A Soun se le escurrió una gota de sudor

- Mañana te daré el dinero – dijo bajando la cabeza, vencido - ¿tienes alguna estrategia?

Nabiki sonrió, sabiendo exactamente qué teclas pulsar en su hermana y su cuñado. Cada vez que el nombre de Shinji salía a relucir en la conversación, Ranma ponía cara de asco. Se apostaba lo que fuera a que eran celos. Había pasado algo que Nabiki iba a descubrir como fuera.

- /// -

Nota de la autora: Veamos a dónde nos lleva todo esto. Ahora empieza mi parte favorita ^^ Nabiki no pierde oportunidad para poner a Ranma y Akane en las circunstancias más incómodas. Es uno de mis personajes preferidos ^^ Espero poder plasmar todas las ideas que revolotean en mi cabecita...

Hasta el próximo capítulo: **"Sentimientos intensos"**

¡Saludos a todos! Gracias por seguir el fic


	8. Sentimientos intensos

Disclaimer: los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen y sólo pretendo pasar un buen rato entreteniéndome

Y por fin llegamos al quid de la cuestión. He intentado darle un poco de intriga limitando el capítulo anterior al punto de vista de Ranma y Akane, que obviamente desconocían los motivos de Shinji para actuar como lo hizo, y obviando la actuación de Shampoo antes de que Shinji metiera mano a Akane de aquella manera. Ahora lo releo y creo tenía que haberlo planteado forma distinta. He intentando implicaros no dando explicaciones detalladas de todo lo que pasa, como con el plan de Akane para deshacerse de Shampoo, pero creo que aquí he metido la pata. Una cosa es darle intríngulis a la trama y otra muy distinta despistar al lector. Mil perdones

Tengo un guión claro de lo que va a ocurrir, pero luego las cosas salen como salen y no quería destripar el meollo del fic antes de tiempo. Sólo puedo disculparme por mi poca pericia T_T Espero mejorar con el tiempo y aprender de estas cosas para fics futuros.

¡Espero que os guste! Personalmente, me he divertido mucho planteando este capítulo, pero no tiene nada de gracioso. Es que yo soy un poco cruel…xDD

Como siempre, mil gracias a los que me habéis dejado reviews y a todos los que no lo han hecho pero están dedicando parte de su tiempo libre en leer esta paranoia. Espero no defraudar y al menos, haceros pasar un rato ameno y distraído, que para eso estamos ^^

**Capítulo 8: "Sentimientos intensos"**

Shinji vagaba por el frondoso bosque como un espectro. Llevaba ya tres días caminando hacia ninguna parte, sin destino ni interés por lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Se había comportado inexcusablemente y había ultrajado el honor de la Escuela Dragón.

La marcha de Akane, tras el deshonroso abuso al que la había sometido, le había deprimido tanto que los tres primeros días no fue capaz de salir de su futón. El maestro le había visitado a diario, extrañado por su desazón. El monje sabía que Shinji se había enamorado de la bonita morena comprometida con ese Ranma, pero no alcanzaba a entender que se hundiera de tal modo sólo por su marcha. Shinji, incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo el peso de la culpa, le confesó lo ocurrido. Yoshida –san le había golpeado de manera sorprendentemente dura para su reducido tamaño, pero sus palabras le dolieron más que los golpes.

- ¡Eres un cafre sin honor! ¡Forzar las muestras de amor de una mujer, y encima las de una comprometida con un amigo!

Shinji estaba tan desesperado que incluso se le pasó por la cabeza cometer sepukku para limpiar su honra, pero Yoshida-san le quitó la idea a varazos, instándole a dejarse de sandeces y concentrarse en el entrenamiento, que era para lo que había acudido en un primer lugar. Notaba algo raro en el aura del muchacho que no acababa de explicarse. Parecía el origen de su deleznable acoso a Akane y el incontrolable deseo que sentía por esta, en absoluto propio del inocente y pardillo muchacho.

Aunque Shinji seguía pareciendo un alma en pena, durante una semana se obligó a continuar con la rutina del templo y a guardar a Akane en el más recóndito cajón de su mente. Pero por las noches soñaba con ella y comenzaba a obsesionarse, echándole de menos de manera física. Le dolían las manos por no poder tocarla. Anhelaba tanto volver a verla que se entretenía ideando descabelladas situaciones en las que ella se echaba a sus brazos y él acababa con Ranma definitivamente.

Yoshida-san le observaba de cerca, como si previese lo que podía ocurrir si dejaba de ponerle en su lugar y de obligarle a centrar toda su atención en el entrenamiento. Pero ni las mejores intenciones surgieron efecto en él, que al final encontró una peregrina razón para seguir a Akane hasta Nerima. Yoshida –san cayó al suelo con estrépito al escuchar los desvaríos de Shinji, decidido a llegar al fondo del asunto. Definitivamente, este no era el muchacho que había conocido las primeras semanas de entrenamiento.

- ¿Que vas a reparar tu falta casándote con ella?

- Si. La he deshonrado y pagaré mi falta como demanda el honor – un varazo lo envió al suelo

- ¡¿Pero tú sabes lo que es deshonrar a una mujer, alma de cántaro?! Un simple beso no la deshonra, y en cualquier caso, asume que ella no te quiere. ¡Déjala en paz con su futuro marido!

- Pero yo…

- ¡Shinji, escúchate! ¿Cuándo empezaste a estar tan obsesionado por Akane Tendo? ¿Recuerdas algún momento en concreto, antes del beso que le obligaste a darte? ¿Qué ocurrió antes? – Shinji trató de no centrarse en Akane y recordar más allá, pero extrañamente todo lo que no fuera la morena le resultaba borroso - ¡Muchacho! ¿alguien te tocó de manera rara antes de ir con Akane?

- Intento recordar pero…Veamos, estaba en el comedor esperando para despedirme de Akane y desearla un buen viaje, y… ¡aquella joven amazona se tropezó! Me pareció que me abrazaba de una manera muy inusual - _"¿Una técnica amazónica?"_ se preguntó el anciano.

- ¿Cómo inusual?

- Al agarrarse a mí, noté un pinchazo bastante doloroso en la espalda – Yoshida-san le miraba boquiabierto

- ¡¿A qué altura de la espalda?! ¡Haz un esfuerzo por recordar, Shinji!

- A la altura del corazón

- Lo que me temía… - Yoshida-san se perdió en sus pensamientos, dejándose caer pesadamente con preocupación manifiesta

- ¿Crees que Shampoo me hizo algo?

- Estoy seguro. Te ha intentado aplicar el punto de la pasión desmedida, pero hay algo que no encaja. Verás, las amazonas, fieras y poco cariñosas, desarrollaron esta técnica para encender la pasión de los hombres insumisos a pesar de las vejaciones a las que les sometían. Sin embargo, esa irresponsable chica la ha aplicado mal

- Pero yo no me siento diferente

- Escúchame atentamente, chico. Normalmente, la pasión desmedida se aplica cuando no hay sentimientos de por medio y es la propia amazona interesada la que ejerce el punto de presión. Shampoo ha intentado exaltar tu amor puro por Akane Tendo aplicando la técnica de manera distinta. Y lo ha hecho con tanto desconocimiento que ha desatado en ti tanto tu Eros como tu Tánatos

- ¿Eh? – fue la sesuda respuesta del chico. Yoshida-san le dio un capón

- Eso me pasa por aceptar alumnos hormonados e impacientes… Eros y Tánatos, el amor y la muerte. No sólo ha excitado tu pasión dormida sino que estás liberando progresivamente tus más bajos instintos, y será así hasta que el Shinji que conocemos desaparezca definitivamente y sean tus impulsos los que te guíen sin ninguna clase de freno moral. ¿No te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, muchacho? ¡Tenemos que encontrar un remedio lo antes posible! Con tu habilidad en las artes y tu fuerza, eres muy peligroso. Podrías forzar a Akane Tendo o matar a Ranma. Y si eso ocurriera, no habría salvación para ti.

Shinji ya no le escuchaba. Se había quedado prendido de las palabras de su sensei, calculando posibilidades. Por supuesto que no haría algo así ¿verdad? Yoshida le miró con una mueca de horror

- No puedo creer que la Escuela Dragón tenga entre sus filas estudiantes capaces de considerar algo tan sucio y rastrero. ¡Es la magia la que te hace pensar así! Encontraremos una solución, Shinji. Sólo necesito que me des algo de tiempo luchando contra ella. Mientras tanto, abandona los estudios del poder del dragón. Con tus instintos desatados, lo más probable es que se vuelva en tu contra.

Ahora que Shinji sabía lo que le ocurría, trataba de detener el avance de la magia por su cuerpo, pero notaba que el control sobre sus actos se iba difuminando. Yoshida-san preparó aceleradamente un corto viaje a la aldea de la supremacía femenina para buscar una cura a su estudiante. No era la primera vez que veía algo así, y el desenlace había sido terrible. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que las cosas llegaran tan lejos esta vez. Shinji era un buen muchacho y le traería de vuelta como fuera.

El joven campesino se volvía irreconocible a marchas forzadas. Al segundo día sin Yoshida-san alrededor, Shinji rompió su dique de autocontrol lastimando gravemente a aquellos que osaron impedirle abandonar el templo para encontrar a Akane. Cuando con mucho esfuerzo recuperó el control de sus instintos, se encontró vagando por el bosque con la ropa destrozada y rastros de sangre en las manos. Lloró durante horas, avergonzado por su comportamiento e incapaz de evitarlo.

Era un hecho. Shinji lo había perdido todo: a su amor, a sus maestros y ahora las artes por las que tanto había sacrificado. Pero, sobre todo, había manchado su honor perdiéndose a sí mismo en el proceso. Desde ese día Shinji vagaba sucio como un animalillo salvaje y sin motivos para continuar adelante. Sólo esperaba encontrar la muerte lo más rápido posible mientras que se esforzaba por dominarse, alejándose de la civilización para no herir a nadie y luchando para poner tanta distancia entre Nerima y él como fuera posible. Pero al cuarto día una tétrica voz le sacó de sus ilusiones.

- ¿Problemas, joven? – un malhechor le miraba sarcástico, dispuesto a saltar sobre él para robar sus escasas posesiones

Shinji tuvo un último pensamiento en posesión de sus facultades, mientras sentía que una nube de deseos inconfesables le aplastaba. _"Lo siento, Akane_"

- /// -

Los días se sucedían con insoportable lentitud. Ranma y Akane habían perdido todo el terreno ganado tras la reconciliación en el templo y apenas cruzaban sus miradas. Los dos parecían abatidos y doloridos, por lo que a pesar de la inusual falta de obstáculos entre ellos, se sentían incapaces de reconducir la situación.

Akane parecía particularmente afectada por lo que fuera que la hubiera pasado. Ranma se escudaba en la ira, pero aún así la tristeza que arrastraba resultaba notoria cuando miraba a su prometida, sin estar aún muy seguro de qué pensar. Akane era tan inocente y tan reticente al contacto físico con cualquier chico que le costaba creer que le hubiera engañado con otro. Pero aunque hubiera sido sin su consentimiento, pillada a contratiempo, Shinji había besado sus labios y Ranma se moría de celos.

Nabiki se dedicó a observar por unos días, evaluando la situación sin intervenir activamente. Ella no solía andarse con sutilezas, pero adivinaba que algo serio se estaba cociendo entre los tercos prometidos, por lo que resolvió enfrentarlos para sacar más información en claro. Cuando estaban alterados, ambos reaccionaban de manera bastante similar, ofuscándose y dando más datos de los que les convenía.

A la hora de la comida se le presentó una oportunidad inmejorable que la astuta Nabiki no desaprovechó. Había demasiados yenes en juego. Su padre comenzaba a amenazar con hacerle devolver el pago por sus inexistentes servicios. _"Qué impacientes son los hombres"_ se dijo con una sonrisita socarrona. Los más jóvenes de la familia comían abstraídos, sin hacerse aprecio mutuo y sin intervenir en la conversación con el resto de la familia, que les miraba de reojo, preocupados. El momento perfecto para pincharles un poquito

- Akane ¿has vuelto a hablar con Shinji? Ese campesino tenía mucho morbo, ¿no crees?

Ranma se atragantó con ira ante las palabras de Nabiki, pero trató de hacerse el desinteresado y se abstuvo de levantar la vista de su bol. Deseaba escuchar la contestación de su prometida, que miraba al suelo con una extraña mezcla de emociones pintadas en la cara

- No – contestó turbada. Nabiki rió

- Pareces decirlo decepcionada. Ese chico parecía muy interesado en ti y se le veía bastante más decidido que a otros – dijo mirando a su cuñado aviesamente. Ranma rompió los palillos que sujetaba sin medir su fuerza, mirando fijamente su plato

- ¿Qué pasa, cuñadito? ¿Estamos celosos? – Ranma trató de respirar hondo y no dejarse llevar por las provocaciones. Miró fijamente a Akane con una mueca de rabia. No le daría el gusto de que viera cómo le afectaba el tema.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería estarlo? – Nabiki estuvo a punto de aplaudirle por su intento que, aunque no había resultado demasiado convincente, indicaba un gran espíritu.

- Nabiki, ya está bien – dijo Akane, turbada. No sabía dónde meterse y la mención de su hermana le había hecho recordar cosas que prefería mantener enterradas, como la horrible sensación de la lengua de Shinji en su boca.

- Bueno… debemos estar más que celosos si Ranma ni siquiera se molesta en discutir. ¿Acaso hay algo jugoso que no me has contado, hermanita?

- ¡Cállate! – estalló Akane, cambiando de color y levantándose de la mesa, incapaz de seguir soportando el malintencionado acoso de la castaña, inasequible al desaliento

- ¡¿Te has enrollado con él?! – aventuró Nabiki soltando un grito, con los ojos como platos. Apenas podía creerlo. Aquí tenía que haber gato encerrado. Decidió tirar un poco más de la cuerda antes de que Akane se retirara del salón y perdiera su oportunidad - ¡Vaya, Akane, me sorprendes! No dudo que sin esas ridículas ropas que lleva Shinji esté para hacerle un favor, pero – continuó mirando al techo, como si hablase para sí misma – para haberte tentado tanto... ¿tiene mejor cuerpo desnudo que Ranma? Eso quisiera verlo…

- ¡Nabiki! – dijo la familia, escandalizada.

Simultáneamente, dos auras estallaron a su alrededor. Akane miró a su hermana más furiosa de lo que jamás la había visto. Teniendo en cuenta la experiencia de Nabiki en manejar los enfados de su hermana, eso no era cualquier cosa. Una gota se escurrió por la nuca de la castaña, advirtiendo que se había pasado de la raya.

- Entre Shinji y yo no ha pasado nada ni pasará jamás – escupió con rabia, mientras que Ranma se iba hecho una fiera - No vuelvas a sugerir que soy una cualquiera, Nabiki, porque me dará igual que seas mi hermana.

Prudentemente, Nabiki decidió que lo mejor era mantener la boca cerrada y rescató su bol para continuar comiendo tan tranquila. Akane la miró con furia, sentándose a su lado y la familia siguió comiendo en profundo silencio. Ranma se había ido tan enfadado que Akane decidió esperar a que se le pasase el arrebato para aclarar las cosas. La chica estaba muy dolida con él. No sólo su primer beso había sido una pesadilla si no que Ranma la culpaba por haberlo permitido. Cada vez estaba más tentada a contarle toda la verdad. Si tan sólo pudiera tenerla un poco de confianza…

- /// -

Una potente explosión abrió un inesperado boquete en la pared que la familia recibió con una gota de sudor

- ¡Hola, familia! – saludó Cologne saliendo de detrás de Shampoo, artífice del destrozo, mirando a su alrededor. Por las miradas de los Tendo y de Saotome, adivinó que el momento de su visita no era demasiado oportuno. Además, no veía ningún rastro de Ranma

- ¿Dónde está el ex –yerno?

Kasumi reaccionó ante el estupor de todos y miró a Akane con una sonrisa un poco menos brillante de lo habitual, indicándole que estaba molesta por su discusión con Nabiki. Akane no pensaba arrepentirse. Quizá si hubiera sido más expeditiva desde el principio con los manejos de la mediana, hoy no se hubiera atrevido a tanto. No con temas tan delicados y que podían tener tan negras consecuencias para ella. Esa Nabiki siempre adivinaba dónde pinchar.

- Akane-chan, querida, ve a buscar a "tu" prometido y dile que tenemos visitas – dijo Kasumi haciendo hincapié en el pronombre. Al parecer incluso la propia Kasumi comenzaba a preguntarse que había entre Shinji y ella. El tío Saotome y su padre la miraban con sospecha. Akane resopló mientras se levantaba de la mesa, harta de las conjeturas de los demás. _"En esta casa todo el mundo se cree con derecho para meterse en mi vida"_ pensó con profundo fastidio.

- /// -

Ranma daba golpes al muñeco de entrenamiento ya un poco más calmado, esforzándose por no pensar en nada. El muñeco tantas veces apaleado por Akane estaba adornado con un horrible sombrero y tirantes de pueblerino, y lucía más maltrecho de lo habitual. Ranma había salido del comedor ciego de ira y había tratado de desquitarse.

El chico sintió el aura de Akane acercándose a su espalda, y la ignoró deliberadamente. Akane se quedó parada detrás de él sin saber por dónde empezar, abrumada por el enfado que demostraba su prometido y dolida por su actitud. Se dio ánimos internamente, segura de que el muy cabezón la escucharía tarde o temprano.

- Ranma…

- Déjame en paz, Akane – contestó sin mirarla con un gruñido muy poco amistoso

- ¡Ranma! Cologne está aquí. Vamos a hablar con ella y después vas a tener que oír lo que tengo que decir – el tono de Akane, hastiado y dolido, no hizo mella en Ranma, cansado del tiovivo emocional al que le sometía la morena

- Te he dicho que me dejes en paz, marimacho

- ¡Ranma! ¿qué te pasa? ¡Yo no te he hecho nada!

Ranma apretó los puños con el último comentario y dio un golpe particularmente potente, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de su prometida. Akane empezaba a desesperarse con su terquedad y se preguntaba si lo de la comida tendría arreglo.

- ¡Ranma! – dijo, subiendo un poco el volumen de su voz, inquieta

El pánico que sintió por la posibilidad de que Ranma la ignorara para siempre le hizo engancharle de la camisa interponiéndose entre su prometido y el muñeco de entrenamiento. Ranma detuvo el potente puñetazo que se disponía a lanzar a milímetros de la cara de Akane.

- ¡¿Qué cojones haces?! – la gritó

- ¡Te estoy diciendo que me escuches!

- ¡Y yo que me olvides! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No quiero verte la cara!

- ¡Pues tendrás que hacerlo hasta que te dignes a hacerme caso, imbécil! – le espetó Akane, nariz con nariz, pasando por alto las cariñosas palabras de Ranma. El chico se soltó de Akane con un tirón y partió al muñeco en dos

- ¡Terca! - la espetó dándose media vuelta para dirigirse a la casa, ignorándola de nuevo

- Ranma… ¿acaso vas a seguir enfadado toda la vida?

- ¡Yo no estoy enfadado! – dijo él, hastiado, entrando en la casa. Akane le miró con una mueca frustrada. No estaba acostumbrada a que Ranma se pusiera tan a las malas con ella. Dolía. Con un suspiro de tristeza siguió a su prometido para cumplir con sus deberes de anfitriones.

Kasumi sirvió un té a las visitas mientras que Ranma y Akane, muy tensos y visiblemente enfadados, tomaban asiento.

- Así que os volvéis a China – dijo Ranma, haciendo un esfuerzo por dejar cualquier pensamiento sobre su prometida de lado.

- Si, ex – yerno. Hemos cerrado el Nekohantten permanentemente y ya no tenemos asuntos aquí

- Ni uno – dijo Shampoo, mirándoles aviesamente. Al parecer la china seguía resentida por todo lo ocurrido. A diferencia de su futura esposa, Mouse parecía transportado por el mayor de los deleites, y permanecía murmurando incoherencias para sí, completamente sonrojado. Sin saber la razón, a Ranma le molestó profundamente la actitud del chico chino, y le dio un capón que a su entender se había ganado a pulso.

- En fin… - suspiró la matriarca – como ya os dije, no podíamos irnos sin despedirnos. Tendo Soun – dijo Cologne, inclinando levemente la cabeza – quiero agradecerte tu hospitalidad y tu paciencia ante las inconveniencias de tratar con miembros de la supremacía femenina – el aludido se rascó la cabeza

- ¿A qué se refiere, abuela?

- Al manejo que hace mi nieta de cosas tan prosaicas como las puertas, me temo. Gracias por disculparla y hacerse cargo de su exceso de entusiasmo

A todos se les escurrió una gota de sudor, y Soun rió, cohibido. Cologne saltó sobre su bastón y Mouse y Shampoo se incorporaron. Había llegado el momento de irse. La anciana miró a Ranma y Akane fijamente

- Ha sido un placer luchar a tu lado y en tu contra, Ranma – dijo, carcajeándose – Espero de corazón que hayas elegido correctamente y que encuentres en Tendo Akane la felicidad marital – Ranma estaba demasiado enfadado como para sonrojarse. Shampoo los miraba con una mueca burlona.

- ¿De dónde saca esas ideas absurdas? ¡Yo no he elegido a nadie! Y mucho menos elegiría a una chica tan terca y odiosa como Akane – la chica bajó la cabeza, resentida, pero Ranma estaba demasiado imbuido en su papel para preocuparse por el aura que emanaba de la chica.

- ¡¿Entonces Ranma querer luchar aún por Shampoo?! – dijo la china, saltando de entusiasmo. A Ranma se le escurrió una gota de sudor, y se apresuró a rodear a Akane con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia él de manera muy poco delicada para que no se equivocara creyendo que se le había pasado el enfado con ella.

- Para nada, Shampoo, yo solo bromeaba… ¿Verdad, Akane?- un vistazo a su prometida le hizo cambiar el gesto - ¿Akane? - ¡PAAM!

- ¡Estúpida marimachoooooo! – todos observaron a Ranma salir volando por los aires, y Kasumi le dijo adiós con la mano de manera tierna.

- ¡Hasta luego, Ranma-kun!

- Ranma merecer chica violenta por despreciar Shampoo. ¿Él querer que Shampoo desaparecer? Shampoo irse, pero no volver. Airen arreglarse solo – comentó la china en un aparte, sin amedrentarse por la fulminante mirada de la morena, y la observó con una sonrisita cruel – Shampoo perder Ranma, pero dejar bonito recuerdo para chica del mazo y airen. ¿Gustarte beso de chico de pueblo? – Akane la miró de hito en hito.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Shampoo no decir nada. Akane ver

- Akane - le dijo Cologne, llamando la atención de la morena, ajena a los tejemanejes de su nieta – te deseo más paciencia y mucha felicidad. Eres buena niña – Akane la despidió con una brillante sonrisa olvidando las enigmáticas palabras de Shampoo. "_Seguro que sólo intentaba molestar por última vez"_. La chica se recargó contra la puerta tras cerrarla, perdiéndose en otras consideraciones.

Sentía que con la marcha de las amazonas se cerraba un capítulo de su vida, como si al salir por la puerta hubieran pasado a formar parte del recuerdo. Estaba segura de que Shampoo aparecería en muchas anécdotas de los años venideros. Sonrió por un momento, deseando hablarlo con Ranma _"¿Tendrá él la misma sensación? A pesar de todo, pasamos buenos ratos con los amazonas"_. Pero se le borró la sonrisa al pensar en su actual relación con su prometido. Se sintió angustiada y suspiró con desaliento. Además de estar enamorada de él, Ranma era su mejor amigo. Le echaba de menos y quería poder hablar con él como siempre, con intimidad y confianza. Las semanas después de la boda se habían llevado muy bien. Akane había estado segura de que Ranma la quería; eso le había hecho sentir tan cálida y segura que la decepción en el viaje le había afectado profundamente, robándole toda la alegría. La reconciliación en el templo le había hecho tanta falta que llegó incluso a agradecer internamente a Ryoga por provocar un acercamiento entre ellos. Y ahora… Akane no podía soportarlo más. Estaba decidida. Si tenía que decirle a Ranma la verdad se la diría, y ya vería cómo evitar que llegase a las manos con Shinji.

- /// -

Shinji no recordaba muy bien el camino hasta Nerima, y en los días de vagabundeo se había alejado bastante de cualquier lugar que conociera, pero no le importaba. Se sonrió. Ahora que tenía un plan y una misión por cumplir, no había prisa. Sabía que más pronto que tarde, él pondría las cosas en su lugar. Con su nuevo poder, no le quedaba duda. La imagen más rara que había visto nunca le distrajo. Un cerdito encendía un hornillo para ¿hacerse un té?

Shinji tardó un rato de levantarse tras caer al suelo estrepitosamente porque había algo que le molestaba. No podía sacarle la vista de encima al espabilado cerdo, como si le hubiera visto en otro lugar. La tetera pitó y el curioso animal se echó el agua por encima

- ¡Tú! ¡Maldito! –bramó Shinji, reconociendo a Ryoga y sintiendo un incontrolable deseo de hacerle daño. Este le miró con incredulidad

- ¿Qué haces en Pekín?

- ¡Idiota, seguimos en Japón! Te haré pagar tu ofensa a Akane. Y te puedo asegurar que no tendré clemencia - Al recordar lo sucedido, Ryoga se abatió profundamente_. "Mi amada Akane, ¿qué iniquidades estarás pensando de mi, tu mascota traicionera?"_ Las lágrimas de Ryoga no enternecieron a Shinji, que veía la escena con ojos duros.

- Vamos, puerco. Tuviste dos años para sacarla del engaño, pero preferiste evitar que te sacara de su cama, ¿no? Me pregunto como será tenerla tan a mi merced…– Ryoga levantó los ojos inundados en lágrimas, acumulando toda la desesperación de los últimos días en una inmensa bola de ki, sin escuchar la reflexión final del campesino.

- ¡Shi shi hokodan! – no podía esperar más para soltar toda esa pena que lo aplastaba y deseaba escarmentar a Shinji por todas las ofensas. Él era el culpable de que Akane le despreciara.

Pero cuando la enorme onda expansiva desapareció, Shinji seguía ileso, mirándole con sorna.

- ¡¿Qué?! – se dijo Ryoga, agotado tras el enorme drenaje de energía - ¡¿cómo es posible?! – el campesino rió suavemente, con un tono impropio del chico que Ryoga conoció.

- No puedes hacer nada contra mí, P-chan – le dijo con desprecio – no ahora que todos mis instintos están liberados

- ¿Tus instintos?

- Si. He descubierto que otorgan un gran poder. Esa maldita china me hizo un favor con su punto de presión. Akane será mía por las buenas o por las malas

- ¡¿Shampoo?! ¿Shinji, de qué estás hablando?

- Ahora tomaré lo que deseo y no me detendré ante nada.

- ¡Este no eres tú! ¿Qué hay de tu honor?

- ¿Mi honor? – Shinji esbozó una sonrisa torcida – Idiota. Soy el ello de Shinji. Sus estúpidas limitaciones morales no pueden hacer nada contra mí. Yo tengo el control. Ya no hay nada que perder, Ryoga, y sin embargo mucho que ganar. Tú serás el primero en comprobarlo. Qué ganas tenía de matarte. Peor para ti que el verdadero Shinji ya no pueda detenerme – dijo, estirando los brazos de manera indolente.

Ryoga vio una enorme masa de energía morada tragándole antes de perder el conocimiento.

- /// -

Nabiki trataba de pensar tirada en la cama sin mucho éxito. Su dulce cuñadito había vuelto de su paseo por los aires de Nerima de mal humor, y estaba montando una escandalera terrible en el dojo con muchos golpes y muchos gritos de frustración. Por lo que Nabiki había podido dilucidar, la técnica del fuego del dragón le estaba dando auténticos problemas. _"Vaya, eso es nuevo"_ pensaba la mediana de las Tendo. Ranma tenía que estar verdaderamente enfadado por lo que fuera que su hermana hubiera hecho como para perder su concentración en las artes

- ¡Puta técnica de los cojones! ¡Putísima paz espiritual! ¡PAAM!

"_Uh, uh" _Nabiki dejó escapar una risita asombrada. Ranma parecía tener problemas con su tolerancia a la frustración. La situación le resultaba realmente divertida, pero el intenso ruido llegaba a ser molesto, así que se levantó de la cama con gracia para intervenir. _"Aquí vamos_" se dijo entretenida.

Con mucha prudencia, visto que los ánimos andaban caldeados, se asomó a la habitación de Akane, encontrándose a su hermana sentada ante el escritorio con el aura encendida y los puños apretados. De pronto se asomó a la ventana en un brusco gesto que indicó a la castaña que tampoco Akane se encontraba de muy buen humor.

- ¡Ranmaaaaaa! – bramó - ¿no puedes practicar haciendo un poquito menos de ruido? – Ante la incredulidad de Nabiki la potencia del grito fue tal que llegó a oídos de su destinatario

- ¡Nooo! – fue la contundente respuesta de su querido prometido, que acto seguido comenzó a jurar y a dar golpes con más violencia

- Idiota… - Akane parecía más triste que furiosa. Nabiki se recargó contra la puerta cruzando los brazos

- La alegría flota en el aire, ¿eh?

- Fuera de aquí. No quiero hablar contigo, Nabiki. ¡Esto es culpa tuya!

Akane había esperado pacientemente a que su prometido volviera para solucionar las cosas definitivamente, pero el muy terco llegaba todavía más enfadado de lo que se había ido, y aunque no fue capaz de seguir sus planes de ignorarla, la había gritado todo su repertorio de insultos para evitar que le hablase de Shinji.

Ranma estaba furioso, pero también preocupado con lo que Akane tuviera que decirle ¿Qué pasaba si le reconocía que se había liado con Shinji, o que se arrepentía de haberse vuelto con él? Ranma prefería no tener que escucharlo.

Akane estaba a punto de gritar a su hermana para descargar algo de frustración cuando el resto de la familia hizo acto de presencia en la habitación de la morena, mirándola con sospecha.

- Akane, esto tiene que terminar – dijo Soun seriamente

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tú y tu prometido tenéis que hacer un esfuerzo para arreglar vuestras diferencias

- ¡Pero él no quiere escucharme! – un maltrecho panda le enseñó un cartel en bastante mal estado

- "Akane, querida, haz que mi hijo deje de atormentarnos con sus escándalos" – Por el estado de Tío Genma, a Akane no le quedaron dudas de que antes de acudir a ella Ranma había tenido unas palabritas con su padre, y se le escurrió una gota de sudor

- ¿Se puede saber por qué me venís a mí con esto?

- Akane, Ranma-kun parecía un poco molesto contigo – todos miraron a Kasumi con una mueca. "Un poco molesto" no era la expresión que utilizarían para definir el cabreo de Ranma. La mayor sonrió – ¿por qué no vas a hacer las paces?

Akane bajó la cabeza, sabiéndose derrotada. No podía decir que no a Kasumi, y menos cuando empleaba ese tono. _"Maldición"_ Tampoco pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente.

- Pero Kasumi, es que él…

- ¿Acaso no quieres arreglar las cosas con tu prometido? –le preguntó su padre, alarmado

- ¡Es ese idiota el que no quiere arreglar las cosas conmigo! ¡Se niega a escucharme!

- Akane ¿qué ha pasado con Shinji? – preguntó Nabiki astutamente, creyendo que la pillaría con la guardia baja y Akane se iría de la lengua

- ¡Nada! ¡¿Cómo tengo que decirlo?! Shinji sólo era mi amigo – dijo con tristeza

- ¿Era?

- ¡Ya está bien! – cortó Akane, haciendo el amago de echarles de la habitación. Kasumi la miró con una sonrisa que la detuvo

- Akane, ve al dojo y haz las paces con Ranma-kun. Ahora – la indicó tan amablemente que nadie diría que la obligaba.

Nada que hacer. Por más que le asustase, tendría que intentarlo de nuevo. Kasumi la siguió por las escaleras.

- Ahora mismo te acompaño a indicar a Ranma-kun que haría bien en escucharte. Los enamorados no deberían pelearse así, Akane – le reconvino. La aludida bajó la cabeza, vencida, sin ánimos ni para refutar a su hermana.

- /// -

Ranma también había tenido que doblegarse ente la autoridad de Kasumi. Personalmente le importaba muy poco molestar a cualquiera de los demás con su actitud, pero la hermana mayor de Akane no solía intervenir en sus dramas y eso le daba un panorama bastante claro de lo lejos que habían llegado las cosas. Al principio, se molestó tanto cuando vio aparecer a su prometida por la puerta del dojo que comenzó a gritarla, pero Kasumi le cortó hábilmente, desinflándole en un tres por dos

- Ranma ¿acaso te disgusta tanto mi hermanita? ¿Quieres que hable con nuestros padres para romper el compromiso? – tanto el aludido como Akane la miraron con profundo terror

- No… quiero decir…Akane…yo

- Estupendo – sonrió – Akane ¿y tú? ¿quieres romper el compromiso? – Akane se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza débilmente

- Pues estamos de acuerdo. Hablad lo que tengáis que hablar y dejaos de dramas. Iré a preparar la cena

Así que tragándose su resentimiento por Akane se sentó en el suelo del dojo para discutir su situación. Akane se negaba a hacer contacto visual mientras que Ranma la escrutaba lo más disimuladamente que podía. Las palabras de Nabiki se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez, atormentándole, y las comparó con la reciente concesión de Akane para no romper el compromiso. Estaba confuso y no sabía a qué atenerse. Akane parecía tan poco dispuesta a empezar a explicarse que Ranma se impacientó.

- Llevas todo el día dándome el coñazo para que te escuche ¿y ahora no tienes nada que decir? – para disgusto de Ranma, las palabras sonaron más como un ruego que como una exigencia y se maldijo para sus adentros

- Si, Ranma. Tenemos que hablar – le dijo mirándole por primera vez a los ojos, completamente seria y visiblemente nerviosa. Ranma se alarmó

- Vale, te escucho. Empieza

- Verás, sobre Shinji… - Ranma estuvo a punto de levantarse precipitadamente y abandonar el dojo para evitar oír a su prometida, que se había atragantado con las palabras y no sabía muy bien cómo continuar. Ranma sacudió la cabeza y se dio ánimos _"Lo enfrentaré como un hombre" _se dijo, más para convencerse que porque fuera cierto – Ranma, hay algo que no te he explicado del todo – El aludido se quedó de piedra y le pareció oír un crujido interno. Pánico. Terror.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo con un hilo de voz, empalideciendo

- Lo del beso no fue exactamente como te dije

- ¡Infiel! – gritó Ranma, señalándola – ¡Así que Nabiki tenía toda la razón! – ¡PAAM! La cabeza de Ranma había quedado incrustada en el suelo del dojo y Akane le levantó de la trenza para encararle

- Idiota… ¿me quieres dejar terminar? ¡Por supuesto que Nabiki no tiene razón, imbécil! Y no se te ocurra volver a acusarme de ser infiel o te romperé la cara ¿me has entendido? – Ranma, medio noqueado, asintió con la cabeza, amilanado ante el tono de su querida Akane - ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si Shinji me había forzado a besarle? – Ranma volvió a asentir – No te conté la verdad. En realidad sí que lo hizo, él…parecía otra persona y… - Akane empezó a llorar suavemente.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Ranma estalló, mientras que cada cosa caía en su lugar, asombrado por la actuación de Shinji. Jamás habría imaginado que el chico fuera capaz de algo así. Se maldijo por no haberlo evitado, dándose cuenta de que todo había ocurrido bajo sus narices sin que él lo percibiera. Así que se puso a gritar, descargando en Akane toda su rabia - ¡Ese mal nacido! ¡Te dije que te alejaras de él, estúpida! ¡Te lo avisé de todas las maneras posibles pero no, la niñita tenía que hacer su voluntad! – ni siquiera las lágrimas de Akane conseguían aplacar la furia de Ranma

- ¡¿Cómo puedes gritarme así en este momento, insensible?! – bramó Akane, con la misma rabia

- ¡Porque eres una imbécil! – le gritó, ofuscado, dolido por la falta de confianza de Akane - ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Akane?!

- ¡Quería evitar esto! – ahora sí que Ranma perdió los papeles. Akane jamás le había visto tan descontrolado

- ¡¿Querías evitarle a Shinji la paliza?! Eres una… - Ranma estaba tan furioso que no era capaz de encontrar un insulto lo bastante contundente - ¡Y a lo que sintiera yo pensando que estabas enrollada con él qué, Akane! – la chica, siendo quien era, no pudo evitar tomárselo como un hiriente insulto, respondiendo a la ira de su prometido con más ira.

- ¡Si me conocieras mínimamente sabrías que eso es imposible, Ranma! – Akane se puso de pie con el aura de batalla en pleno incendio

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Quién lo dice?

- ¡Lo digo yo! – ambos se encararon nariz con nariz, con el ki desatado. Ranma miró a Akane, jadeante, colorada y furiosa, y la imagen que había estado atormentándolo desde hacía semanas inundó su mente.

No lo pensó. En un arrebato se lanzó a la boca de su prometida, decidido a conjurar a Shinji de sus pensamientos.

- /// -

Nota de la autora: ¡Qué mala soy! De verdad que tenía pensado acabar la escena y con ella el capítulo, pero la cosa se alargaba demasiado y no he podido resistirme…

¡Contadme que os ha parecido!

Hasta el próximo capítulo: **"Aclarando términos"**


	9. Aclarando términos I

Disclaimer: los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y yo no los utilizo con afán de lucro.

Qué puedo decir… he descubierto que tengo un lado romántico. Quién lo hubiera dicho xDD

Poco a poco vamos acercándonos al final. La historia estaba pensada en 10 capítulos, pero tal y como lo llevo lo más probable es que me lleve al menos 12, ya que he tenido que dividir este en dos... Muchas gracias por los reviews y saludos a todos los que leáis esta historia ^^

**Capítulo 9: "Aclarando términos I "**

Ambos se encararon nariz con nariz, con el ki desatado. Ranma miró a Akane, jadeante, colorada y furiosa, y la imagen que había estado atormentándolo desde hacía semanas inundó su mente.

No lo pensó. En un arrebato se lanzó a la boca de su prometida, decidido a conjurar a Shinji de sus pensamientos.

Por unos segundos, Akane recibió el beso, aún con los ojos abiertos, incapaz de creer que aquello estuviera ocurriendo. Comenzaba a cerrar los ojos y a corresponder tímidamente cuando notó que Ranma entreabría los labios para acariciarla con la lengua. La reacción de pánico fue instintiva.

- ¡No! – el empujón de la chica mandó a Ranma a la esquina contraria del dojo, donde cayó con torpeza. El chico parecía aturdido y se incorporó lentamente, debatiéndose entre sentirse herido, avergonzado o furioso

- Yo…perdona, Akane – Rama no sabía qué más decir.

- Ranma… – empezó ella profundamente angustiada y confusa, mirando al suelo.

Cuando levantó la vista, su prometido ya había desaparecido.

- /// -

"_¡Estúpido! ¿Por qué demonios he hecho eso? Ahora me odiará" _Sentado en el techo del dojo, Ranma repasaba el momento en que la había besado una y otra vez. Por un momento le pareció que Akane le estaba correspondiendo, pero al segundo siguiente le había apartado con tanta fuerza que le había lanzado a varios metros de distancia de ella.

Definitivamente no sabía qué pensar. Temía que Akane comparase su impulso con lo que le había contado de Shinji. ¿Se sentiría ella obligada? Si fuera así no le habría correspondido ¿no? ¿Pero por qué le había apartado entonces? Ranma se dio de cabezazos maldiciendo su nulo sentido de la oportunidad. Besar a Akane de improviso mientras que le contaba como otro chico se había propasado con ella no era muy inteligente de su parte. ¿La habría asustado? ¿Se sentiría ella violentada? Sin embargo no le había golpeado…

Ranma era un guerrero y odiaba sentirse confuso, que era lo que le provocaba Akane invariablemente: alelamiento y confusión. Deseaba tener los arrestos suficientes para preguntarle de frente y saber a qué atenerse de una buena vez.

Y luego estaba el tema de Shinji. Simplemente, no salía de su asombro. Nunca hubiera dudado de su honorabilidad. Por más celos que sintiera, el campesino jamás había dado la más leve muestra de ser capaz de propasarse con Akane sin el consentimiento de la chica. De hecho, de haber sospechado lo que ocurriría, Ranma le habría aplicado un tratamiento que le hubiera quitado las ganas de intentarlo de por vida. Se sentía más que tentado a volver al templo para darle la paliza de muerte que se había ganado_. "Esa imbécil de Akane…" _Si le hubiera contado la verdad inmediatamente, Shinji se hubiera llevado su merecido y Ranma se habría ahorrado muchos disgustos.

"_Akane…"_ ¿Cómo iba a tratarla ahora? ¿Eso significaba que le había rechazado definitivamente? Quizá no sentía amor por él y su cercanía se basaba en la pura lealtad. Se revolvió angustiado. Él no quería tenerla así. Deseaba besarla y comportarse como un novio normal, pero necesitaba que ella también lo quisiera. No la condenaría a una vida sin amor. No podría hacerle algo tan ruin.

Necesitaba tiempo para meditar. Sin hacer ruido, Ranma se deslizó hasta su habitación y preparó una ligera mochila para pasar fuera unos días. Tenía que serenarse y pensar qué hacer.

- /// -

Akane continuaba en el suelo del dojo, llorando suavemente y maldiciendo a Shinji, a quien culpaba por la exagerada reacción que había tenido con su prometido_. "Ranma…Ahora sí que lo he arruinado todo"_ Simplemente no podía imaginarse cómo enfocar la conversación para explicarle con exactitud lo que Shinji le había hecho y lograr que Ranma disculpara su ataque de pánico. _"Mierda"_ se decía frustrada _"he estado deseando que me entrara durante dos años, y cuando por fin se anima, yo…"_

En un momento dado salió de sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que llevaba allí más de dos horas y que con cada minuto que pasaba las posibilidades de solucionar las cosas disminuían. _"Vamos, Akane"_ se animó _"Sólo es Ranma. Le conozco muy bien. Tengo que hablar con él sinceramente e intentar que me comprenda. Al fin y al cabo, él estuvo muy traumatizado por lo de Mikado. Sabrá entenderme. Al menos debo hacer el esfuerzo" _

Akane se levantó con las rodillas temblorosas y entró en la casa buscando a su prometido. Kasumi salió a su encuentro

- Ah, hola, Akane. ¿Dónde está Ranma? ¿Habéis solucionado ya el malentendido? – le dijo cariñosamente. Akane enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo y se salió por la tangente.

- Eh, sí, más o menos, Kasumi. ¿No le has visto entrar?

- No, por aquí no ha pasado. Seguramente se encuentre en su habitación. Habrá saltado por la ventana.

- Gracias, Kasumi – le dijo Akane sinceramente. Aunque con su reacción Akane hubiera tirado su felicidad por la ventana, Kasumi había conseguido que Ranma la escuchase – Por todo – su hermana sonrió con más amplitud

- De nada, cariño.

"_Bueno, ha llegado el momento" _La morena se obligó a dar media vuelta y guiar a su tembloroso cuerpo hacía las escaleras, que subió con movimientos robóticos. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para fijarse en Nabiki, que la esperaba en el descansillo de brazos cruzados

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Akane? Ranma se ha ido

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Eso podría decirlo yo ¿sabes la cantidad de dinero que perderé si no os arregláis? Y ya me dirás cómo lo consigo sin el 50% de la materia prima

Akane estaba boqueando tratando de coger aire, espantada por la marcha de Ranma, y apartó a su hermana de un empujón para ir a comprobarlo con sus propios ojos

Nada. Ni rastro de su prometido ni de los útiles que se llevaba habitualmente a sus viajes de entrenamiento. Ni siquiera le había dejado una nota. Ante la atenta mirada de Nabiki, Akane corrió hacia su habitación para registrar frenéticamente su mesa de estudio, en busca de algún papel de Ranma que le indicase dónde estaba o cuando pensaba regresar. Pero no encontró ninguno.

Akane se sentó en la cama a llorar con fuerza, con la cara enterrada en las manos. Nabiki se sentó junto a ella con un gesto comprensivo muy poco habitual en la reina del hielo que se conocía de puertas para afuera. Con su familia, ya era otro cantar. Ver a Akane tan manifiestamente desesperada por la marcha de Ranma le indicaba que algo iba realmente mal. Por lo regular Akane se cortaría una mano antes de reconocer la falta que le hacía su prometido, y en esta ocasión parecía deshecha. Nabiki alargó un brazo para rodear a su hermana.

- Akane, tranquila – le dijo, tratando de consolarla

- No lo entiendes ¿cómo voy a estar tranquila en un momento así? Probablemente no vuelva a verle

- Akane, no digas tonterías. Conozco a Ranma. Lo más seguro es que no pase de mañana antes de que vuelva para ponerte ojitos. Siempre se le ha notado que estaba colado por ti, pero después del viaje que hicisteis antes de la boda parece el cancerbero. No aguantará mucho sin verte, hazme caso.

- Esta vez es distinto, Nabiki. Lo he estropeado todo – dijo, mirándose las manos con angustia. Nabiki le sonrió para confortarla.

- Tú y Ranma lo habéis estropeado todo tantas veces que es imposible que te deje a estas alturas, sea lo que sea lo que le hayas hecho. Cosa que, por cierto, podrías compartir con tu amada hermana – Akane sonrió entre lágrimas, a su pesar.

- Ni lo sueñes, Nabiki

- Lo imaginaba. ¡Menos mal que tengo las cintas de lo que ha pasado en el dojo! – dijo, tratando de distraerla y consiguiéndolo completamente

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Nabiki, vuelve aquí!

- /// -

Eran más de las dos de la mañana y Akane continuaba dando vueltas en el lecho miserablemente desvelada a pesar de la llorina de la tarde, que la había dejado baldada. En su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez la escena del beso de Ranma, y se maldecía inventando cien finales distintos al que realmente tuvo lugar.

Una hora después, incapaz de dormir, se levantó para dirigirse a la habitación de Ranma. Las malas relaciones de su prometido con Genma y la prolongada ausencia de Happosai, que se encontraba en paradero desconocido, hicieron que el panda se mudara de habitación, dejando sólo para Ranma la que compartían. Akane se alegraba profundamente, porque ahora podría meterse en su futón, que olía a él, y hacerse la ilusión de que continuaba a su lado. Eso por no hablar de las incontables ventajas de tener a Happy lejos una buena temporada. _"¿Será posible que lo nuestro termine así?"_ se repetía, asustada y contrita.

Tras olfatear un poco la almohada de Ranma y llorar un mucho pensando en su ausencia consiguió conciliar el sueño. Estaba tan agotada que la costó abrir los ojos cuando una mano la sacudió levemente

- Akane ¿qué haces aquí?

- /// -

Yoshida-san no notó nada a primera vista. Llevando en sus manos el precioso elixir que curaría a su discípulo de los efectos de la maldición, entró en el templo como una tromba llamando a gritos a Shinji.

Había hecho un viaje de tres días en veinticuatro horas, sin detenerse en ningún momento. Las amazonas le habían mirado alarmadas cuando les contó lo que su campeona había hecho por puro revanchismo. Por el honor de la tribu, las mejores alquimistas habían trabajado a contrarreloj para idear una cura sin conocer exactamente el origen del mal.

Tras mucho debatir ,el monje pudo describir los efectos del punto de presión con la suficiente exactitud como para que las amazonas supieran a qué atenerse.

Las mujeres le informaron de que se trataba de una variación de la técnica de pasión desmedida ampliamente estudiada por las antiguas matriarcas. Y prohibida terminantemente. Shampoo había obrado con absoluto desconocimiento, puesto que esas técnicas no se enseñaban. Había intentado hacer una modificación de lo que conocía y había desatado una poderosa maldición sobre Shinji. Yoshida-san abogó por su antigua discípula intentando evitarle el castigo del destierro. Finalmente, las amazonas consintieron.

Los efectos de la maldición eran devastadores, y aunque trabajaron de firme buscando un remedio, ninguna albergaba esperanzas para Shinji a esas alturas. Entre unas cosas y otras, había pasado diez días frustrantes e interminables en la aldea de Cologne.

Yoshida se despidió ceremoniosamente de las amazonas y salió pitando hacia el templo del dragón, rezando porque los otros tres monjes hubieran sido capaces de contener al inestable enfermo.

Pero sus peores expectativas se habían cumplido: Shinji llevaba al menos una semana en paradero desconocido, y Yoshida no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde buscar a Saotome y a su linda prometida.

Sólo había algo que le consolaba, y era pensar que Shinji, incluso en pleno arrebato, había sido capaz de dejar maltrechos pero vivos a los tres senseis que le custodiaban. Quizá el muchacho tuviera alguna posibilidad de recuperarse. _"Siempre que consiga encontrarle en un plazo ridículamente corto de tiempo y no mate a nadie por el camino" _se dijo profundamente preocupado.

No sabía ni por dónde empezar, pero no dejaría a sus discípulos a su suerte. Sin apenas probar bocado, se puso en marcha de nuevo rezando a todos los dioses para que le guiaran en la dirección correcta.

- /// -

Ranma había salido del dojo Tendo con tanta rapidez y tantas preocupaciones en la cabeza que estuvo un buen rato andando en círculos antes de reconocer que no tenía ningún destino definido. Su primer impulso había sido alejarse de Akane para pensar y no tenía ni idea de dónde ir.

El lote baldío cercano al dojo le serviría de momento, al menos mientras que ningún loco apareciera para importunarlo. Sólo con la mera idea hizo crujir sus nudillos. No le vendría nada mal descargar parte de su desazón sobre algún idiota de los que le perseguían a diario. Había estado tan centrado en sus dramas con Akane que por primera vez se paró a pensar detenidamente en la tranquilidad de la que gozaban desde que volvieron del Templo del dragón. Ni siquiera había visto a Ukyo. Por un momento se preguntó qué podría estar pasándole a la chef para no ir a buscarle acusándole de desinterés.

Estas ideas pasaron rápido y se sentó para meditar seriamente en su situación con Akane. Sentía que habían llegado a un punto sin retorno en el que las cosas debían evolucionar: o continuaban juntos como una pareja real o lo dejaban por imposible, asumiendo que eran incompatibles y que jamás podrían llevar la fiesta en paz.

Trató de visualizarse rompiendo el compromiso, pero, como siempre, el ramalazo de dolor en su pecho le hizo descartar la idea. Con alegría, recordó como ella se había rehusado a romper ante Kasumi, pero la vieja sospecha de que lo hiciera por simple lealtad le hizo tirarse de los pelos con frustración. _"¡Joder!"_

Pasaron varias horas. Ranma seguía en la misma postura, tratando de meditar pero sin lograrlo realmente. Así que se distrajo pensando en Akane. No en Akane "¡Dios-mío-la-he-besado-y-ahora-qué-hago!_"_ ni en Akane "Esa-odiosa-marimacho-pechos-planos-que-me-grita-sin-razón_"_ sino en ella. Las imágenes de su prometida llorando, riendo, gritando o sorprendiéndose, arriesgando su vida por él o regañándole por ser un cafre insensible le pasaban por la mente en un bucle sin fin. La echó terriblemente de menos. _"¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?"_ se preguntó, distraído. Estaba a tiro de piedra. Siempre podía acercarse, comprobar que estuviera bien y volver de nuevo. Akane no tendría por qué saberlo.

"_¡Maldición!"_ Ranma se dio de bofetones _"Ahora no necesito ver a Akane. Necesito pensar" _

Pasaron varias horas más. Ya era de madrugada y la ciudad dormía, ajena al muchacho con trenza que aguantaba las lágrimas de frustración por puro orgullo pataleando en el suelo con impotencia, sabiéndose vencido. Con cara de mártir, Ranma recogió la tienda y caminó lentamente hacia la casa Tendo.

Era físicamente incapaz de estar separado de Akane por más tiempo. En sus largas horas de meditación, se le habían ocurrido mil y un peligros que podían acechar a la boba de su prometida, y se había contenido mil y una veces de salir disparado a comprobar que se encontraba a salvo. Era un hecho y Ranma había tenido que vencer el orgullo para reconocérselo al menos a sí mismo: la necesitaba. Y la necesitaba tanto que aunque ella no pudiera ofrecerle más que amistad, Ranma la tomaría. Aunque se muriera de celos si Akane acababa con otro. Aunque tuviera que cortarse las manos para no volverla a tocar como esa tarde.

Con todo esto en mente y semblante de funeral, Ranma llegó a la casa y saltó ágilmente al árbol, desde donde podía observar la habitación de Akane a placer. Quería comprobar con sus propios ojos que la chica estaba dormida y a salvo de cualquier lunático. Al ver que no había rastro de su prometida, Ranma se abalanzó por la ventana conteniéndose para no gritar, buscando signos de lucha. Akane era muy fuerte y le daba buena pelea en los entrenamientos. Si alguien se la había llevado, tendría que ser un portento de las artes.

Ranma se quedó frío. Hoy por hoy, sólo había tres personas cercanas que podrían aspirar a vencer a Akane en combate: él mismo, Ryoga, y… _"¡Akane!"_ Ranma contuvo su grito. Antes de alarmar a la familia y dejarse llevar por el pánico tenía que comprobar que no hubiera ido a por un vaso de leche o algo por el estilo. La muy tonta nunca perdía oportunidad de asustarlo.

Frenético, Ranma recorrió a la velocidad del rayo todas las dependencias de la casa, cada vez más desesperado, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. _"Quizás ella también se haya ido por unos días"_ Ranma tenía que encontrarla y tenía que encontrarla ya. Con la esperanza de que le hubiera dejado alguna nota, salió del dojo a todo correr y se introdujo en su habitación por la ventana. Y se congeló.

Ahí estaba su prometida, aferrada a su almohada y durmiendo como cada noche, pero sin su gesto habitual de placidez. Ranma salió de su bloqueo y se acercó de puntillas, impactado. Al agacharse frente a ella notó restos de lágrimas. Y de repente, todo cayó en su lugar. Akane tenía que quererle.

Ranma se dio el gusto de contemplarla por unos minutos hasta que se decidió a despertarla. Iba a verse envuelto en serios problemas si Akane abría los ojos y le encontraba a dos palmos de su cara. Así que la sacudió el hombro con delicadeza

- Akane ¿qué haces aquí?

La chica parecía reacia a despertar, así que Ranma insistió un poco más hasta que la chica abrió sus bonitos ojos castaños, hinchados y rojizos por horas de llanto. Akane parpadeó un par de veces, aún ausente y desorientada.

- ¿Ranma? – preguntó, parpadeando de nuevo, luchando por salir del sopor.

Ranma se limitó a sonreírle con cara de bobo asintiendo con la cabeza, sin tener ni idea de cómo actuar. De pronto Akane pareció despabilarse del todo y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no pudiera creer que él estuviera ahí.

- ¡Ranma! – gritó, lanzándose a sus brazos y apretándose contra él – pensé que no volverías – dijo, comenzando a hacer pucheros y enterrando la cara en su pecho.

Ranma recordó súbitamente que tenía brazos y rodeó a su prometida de manera torpe pero cuidadosa, intentando consolarla.

- Pero mira que eres boba ¿qué te hizo pensar que no volvería?

- ¡Ay, Ranma! – gimió ella, llorando a mares y comenzando a farfullar a toda prisa para explicarse antes de que él decidiera volverse a marchar – lo siento tanto, yo deseaba de veras que me besaras pero es que me acordé del beso de Shinji, y eso fue tan horrible, me hizo sentir tan mal que he tenido hasta pesadillas y me asusté, y te empujé y por eso…- un nuevo sollozo le impidió seguir hablando.

Ranma se sentía incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Había alcanzado a entender que Akane afirmaba que deseaba que la besara. Medio ido por la repentina admisión, sólo pudo aferrarla más fuerte contra él esperando a que se calmara. Unos minutos después Akane pareció tranquilizarse, y Ranma la limpió las lágrimas y la cogió en brazos para acercarla a su propia cama. Akane se dejó hacer desmadejada por el cansancio y las poderosas emociones acumuladas, pero se negó a dejarle marchar. Ranma no salía de su asombro; venía dispuesto a dejarla libre y se encontraba con una Akane más cariñosa y dulce de lo que nunca creyó posible.

- Vamos, Akane, tienes que dormir. Estás agotada

Ella no le contestó, aún hipando por el disgusto, fuertemente aferrada a una de las manos del chico.

- Quédate hasta que me duerma – le dijo en un susurro - ¿Te quedarás?

- Si - Akane le recompensó con una sonrisa espectacular que le quitó todo el aire del cuerpo

- Vale ¿Ranma?

- ¿Qué?

- Acércate un poco, por favor

- ¿Así?

- Un poco más

Sin previo aviso, Akane se dirigió a los labios de Ranma para besarle con un abandono que le puso la trenza de punta y apenas fue capaz de corresponder. Tras abrazarle apretadamente y separándose con un corto beso, la chica le deseó buenas noches y se giró para dormirse con un suspiro de satisfacción, sin soltar su mano.

Ya había amanecido cuando Ranma pudo apartar la vista del rostro de Akane, que dormía apaciblemente, y salir de su ensoñación romántica para volver a su habitación. Se acostó aún en trance. Su futón todavía olía a Akane. Enterró la cabeza en la almohada con las orejas al borde de la combustión y una sonrisa boba esculpida en la cara.

Por fin las cosas habían cambiado

- /// -

Akane abrió los ojos un poco reticente, deseosa de continuar sumergida en sus dulces sueños. Al darse cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación, recordó la noche anterior y se incorporó de golpe, ofuscada.

Estaba segura de haber acudido a la habitación de Ranma, por lo que él tenía que estar en casa y la escena de su llegada no había sido un sueño. Akane se tapó la cabeza con la manta, avergonzada y nerviosa. Acababa de recordar con exactitud tanto la ternura de su prometido para con ella como su reacción al verle. Había estado tan desesperada creyendo que jamás volvería que la pilló con la guardia baja y Akane había actuado de corazón, levantando las barreras que usualmente empleaba con su prometido para ocultarle sus sentimientos.

Se angustió un poco. Recordaba vagamente haber llorado de alivio al verle y haberle soltado un discurso bastante incoherente en el que prácticamente se le había declarado, pero no era capaz de decir con seguridad qué habría entendido Ranma y qué no. En ese instante recordó cómo le había besado con toda precisión y se puso de color granate.

Había sido increíble. Lo mejor que había sentido en su vida. Y Ranma la había correspondido. Akane se tocó los labios y se sonrió, nerviosa pero pícara. ¿Cómo se encontraba ahora su relación? ¿Sería capaz Ranma de declararse? Se distrajo fantaseando con ese momento y poniendo caras de tonta, sonrojándose y soltando risitas. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta de un pequeño detalle: Ranma no le había dicho ni media palabra. Ni antes, ni durante ni después del maravilloso momento compartido. ¿Y si simplemente le había seguido la corriente?

Akane sacudió la cabeza, furiosa consigo misma. Tenía que dominarse. Sacar conclusiones precipitadas era uno de sus mayores defectos. Por fin se decidió por la estrategia pasiva: esperar cautamente a ver cómo reaccionaba Ranma. Y para eso tendría que salir de su habitación en algún momento y enfrentarle.

Temblando, se aventuró a abrir la puerta y salir al pasillo. Los ruidos del comedor llegaban claramente y Akane se esforzó por escuchar la voz de su prometido escondida en el rellano. El ruido de una puerta detrás de ella la congeló, y miró de reojo. Ranma salía en dirección al baño medio dormido, con pinta de no haber pegado ojo pero con cara de satisfacción. Al verla, esbozó una sonrisa bastante estúpida y somnolienta.

- Hola preciosa – Akane se había convertido en piedra, pero Ranma apenas hizo aprecio, arrastrándose hacia el baño con pinta de estar a punto de dormirse de pie. Antes de cerrar la puerta echó un vistazo a su prometida, que continuaba rígida en una postura de lo más forzada – Akane, ¿qué haces ahí?

- Na..na..nada – se obligó a contestar

- Um – dijo simplemente el chico, saliendo de su vista.

"_Bueno_" se dijo cuando fue capaz de volver a pensar _"ahora estoy segura de que no sigue enfadado" _

- /// -

"Lo…lo he logrado" Ryoga perdió la conciencia en cuanto consiguió alcanzar Nerima. Por primera vez en su vida había sido capaz de llegar a dónde pretendía. Antes de desvanecerse, sintió las lágrimas de emoción que inundaron sus ojos por tan grandiosa gesta.

Cuando despertó, se encontró en una sobria habitación que se le hacía conocida. Haciendo un esfuerzo por despejarse e ignorar la debilidad que aplastaba sus apaleados miembros y le impedía pensar en nada que no fuera el dolor, llegó a la conclusión de que Ukyo le habría recogido. Con más dificultades de las que nunca reconocería, se arrastró fuera de la cama.

Para su decepción, alcanzar la ciudad había sido la excepción que confirmaba la regla; se perdió tres veces antes de encontrar las escaleras para bajar al restaurante. Ukyo cocinaba, dándole la espalda, y hablando animadamente con un cliente al que preparaba uno de sus panes. Ryoga se extrañó. El Utchan estaba cerrado y las mesas sin colocar.

- Ukyo – le dijo tímidamente el muchacho, sintiéndose bastante cortado. No tenía ni idea de cómo había ido a parar allí ni el tiempo que llevaría inconsciente. La chica dio un saltito, sorprendida, y le saludó con un gesto un poco forzado. El extraño cliente le miraba con franca curiosidad.

- ¡Ryoga! ¡Por fin despertaste! Me tenías muy preocupada. ¡Konatsu! Ryoga se ha levantado – el aludido, que lucía con gracia el vestido más hortera que Ryoga había visto en su vida, al más puro estilo Azusa, a la que recordó con pavor, se acercó sonriente.

- Vaya, nos tenías asustados. Estábamos discutiendo si llevarte al hospital – Ryoga se rascó la cabeza

- ¿En serio? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

- Un día y medio, más lo que llevaras cuando te encontramos. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Ryoga se quedó pálido al recordar el urgente motivo que le había traído a Nerima. Le asustaba más enfrentarse a la ira de Akane que cualquier otra cosa, pero aquello era de fuerza mayor. Se puso en pie, tratando de dominar la debilidad que sentía. Llevaba dos días sin comer y una paliza brutal en el cuerpo. Trató de ignorar su malestar

- ¡Tengo que ir al dojo Tendo ahora mismo! ¡Hay que avisarles! – Ukyo le enganchó de un brazo.

- Ryoga, espera, tienes que comer algo ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

Konatsu, Ukyo y el misterioso cliente, al que nadie se había molestado en presentarle, le escucharon atentamente mientras les relataba las aventuras que habían vivido en el templo del dragón y el hechizo de Shampoo a ese chico tan fuerte, Shinji. Cuando terminó de hablar, todos se quedaron en silencio viéndole devorar el último okonomiyaki.

- Bueno, Ukyo, vamos a ver a Ranma – la aludida le miró dudosa, mientras se le escurría una gota de sudor. El extraño chico que les acompañaba se levantó, mirando fijamente a Ukyo

- ¡Utchan! Sería un buen momento para que hablases con él – la aludida le miró incrédula

- ¿Pero tú has visto el follón que tienen, Hideki? Mejor esperar a que solucionen esto – dijo, en un desesperado intento de retrasar lo inevitable

- Pero, cariño…

Ryoga les miró con los ojos como platos

- Ukyo ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Y Ranma? – Ukyo le miró avergonzada y temblorosa

- Yo… voy a romper el compromiso con Ranma – dijo a media voz. Ryoga la observó atónito.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú y este chico…? – Ukyo bajó la cabeza, asintiendo tímidamente

- Yo me quedé aquí cuando os fuisteis y Hideki empezó a venir a diario. Ya no tengo que ser fuerte yo sola, Ryoga – le dijo, mirándole en busca de comprensión – Hideki me pidió salir y yo estaba tan a gusto con él… Sé que no debí hacerlo, pero Ranma está enamorado de Akane y yo también quiero ser feliz – terminó con un hilo de voz. Ryoga se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa

- Estás contenta, ¿verdad, Ukyo?

- Si

- Pues me alegro. Eso es lo único que tiene que importar. Y estoy seguro de que Ranma se alegrará por ti.

- Si, Ran-chan lo entenderá. Pero cuando arregléis este estropicio

- ¿Quieres que yo…? – Ukyo se apresuró a negar con la cabeza

- No, no, Ryoga, es algo que tengo que contarle yo misma en su momento.

Ryoga salió del Utchan sorprendido. Se alegraba por la cocinera. Era buena chica y se la veía a gusto con su nuevo novio. Ryoga suspiró. Parecía que las cosas cambiaban. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para reflexiones. Debía llegar al dojo inmediatamente. Tras media hora de carrera, entró en el Utchan de nuevo, dónde había llegado por casualidad.

Los tres chicos le miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

- Konatsu – dijo Ukyo, con un tic - ¿podrías guiar a Ryoga hasta el dojo Tendo? Pero no le dejes en el portón. Aségurate que ha entrado antes de volver.

- Hombre, si le dejo en el portón…

- Hazme caso – dijo Ukyo, derrotada

- /// -

Akane estaba viviendo la mañana más surrealista de su vida. Desde que le soltara "eso" recién levantado, Ranma silbaba por casa pareciendo la persona más tranquila y feliz del mundo. Akane aún no podía creer que la hubiera piropeado. ¡Ranma la había llamado preciosa! Y además no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Tenía que haber despertado en un universo paralelo. Resultaba demasiado difícil de asimilar.

La familia parecía encantada, y por primera vez desde el inicio de las vacaciones se respiraba calma y alegría en la casa Tendo. La bronca entre Ranma y Akane había sido tan fuerte y la reconciliación tan reciente que los padres se abstuvieron de intentar casarlos, al menos por ese día. Akane respiraba aliviada.

Estaba nerviosa y bastante confusa por la actitud de su prometido, que había llegado a citarla en el dojo con mucho misterio, ofreciéndola una sesión de entrenamiento con una sonrisita socarrona que la había subido los colores. Akane se había rehusado torpemente, pretextando una excusa absurda hasta para ella. La chica estaba tan desconcertada por la nueva actitud de su prometido que sintió ganas de esconderse debajo de una piedra y desaparecer.

Ella siempre había sido mucho más decidida que Ranma para todo lo que tuviera que ver con su relación y ahora se encontraba temblorosa como una hoja, abochornada por los recuerdos de la noche pasada y sin saber cómo enfrentar la situación. Así que trató por todos los medios de evitarle, al menos hasta que Ranma se cansó de su actitud y entró por la ventana de su cuarto, dándola un susto que la sobresaltó.

- ¿Pasa algo, Akane? – le preguntó preocupado

- N-no… qué va. ¿Por qué lo dices, Ranma? – le contestó ella colorada como un tomate y mirando al suelo

- ¿Segura? – Ranma se le acercó tanto que la chica tragó saliva mientras asentía, incapaz de hablar – ¿Te pongo nerviosa, Akane? – le dijo para pincharla un poco.

Le entretenía mucho ver a Akane ligeramente molesta. Ponía unas muecas muy graciosas. Además, así igual dejaba de comportarse como si no tuvieran confianza. A Ranma tampoco le resultaba fácil tratarla con naturalidad, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que si no le quitaba un poco de hierro al asunto las cosas podrían estropearse de nuevo entre ellos. Sabiendo que ella le quería no iba a permitirlo.

- Creído – masculló Akane - ¿te crees que eres Brad Pitt? A mi no me pones nerviosa en absoluto – dijo orgullosamente, pero eso sí, alejándose de él con prudencia.

- No seas tonta – le contestó el chico, cogiéndole la mano en un arranque de valor. Akane no retiró la mano, pero se puso aún más roja y evitó mirarle. Ranma empezó a molestarse - ¿No decías que no te pasaba nada?

- Y no me pasa – dijo, terca

- ¿Si no te pasa nada por qué no me miras? – Akane no contestó y Ranma la cogió la cara, obligándola a mirarle – Suéltalo.

- Nada, es sólo que se me hace un poco raro, ya está. Eso es todo

- Akane, fuiste tú la que me besaste ayer

- ¿Estás alardeando? – Ranma la miró estupefacto

- ¿Eres idiota? No pienso dejar que hagas esto, Akane

- ¿El qué? – dijo ella, ofuscada y preocupada por el súbito cambio en la voz de él

- Que lo estropees

- Yo no…

Akane no pudo seguir hablado porque Ranma la atrajo hacia él, tembloroso pero decidido. Tenía miedo de que si no daba un paso más, el momento se esfumaría y volverían a lo de siempre. Llevado por este pensamiento la besó suavemente, esperando la reacción de Akane. La chica se aferró a él, correspondiendo y aumentando la intesidad del beso compartido hasta dejarles sin aire. Se separaron lentamente, sonriéndose como un par de bobos. Akane sentía el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y la cabeza en las nubes. Cuando el silencio se prolongó más de lo recomendable para la comodidad de ambos, Ranma cambió el gesto de a uno burlón, cayendo en la cuenta de que había vencido de nuevo.

- Te he dejado sin palabras – sonrió, orgullosísimo de sí mismo

- Ranma… - amenazó Akane, apretando su puño y haciendo el papelón, agradeciéndole a Ranma internamente por facilitarle las cosas con sus bromas tontas – no te las des de gracioso o lo pagarás caro – él la sacó la lengua, divertido

- ¿Ah, si? Qué miedo me das

- ¿Chicos? – Kasumi les llamaba desde el piso de abajo – Tenéis visita

- Da gracias, Ranma. Si no te hubieras llevado un buen golpe – pero aunque intentara ponerse seria, a Akane se le escapó una sonrisita que dejó a Ranma alelado – Venga, vamos

- /// -

**Nota de la autora**: ¡Dios mío, es un hecho! Me he vuelto una ñoña! T_T

El romanticismo, eso sí, me temo que les durará poco. Se les viene encima un gran problema

¡Gracias por leer mi fic y saludos a todos!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: **"Aclarando términos II"**


	10. Aclarando términos II

Disclaimer: lo de siempre ^^ Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y no escribo esta historia con afán de lucro

Las cosas se me complicaron tanto con este capítulo que tuve que dividirlo en dos partes… Espero que os guste ^^

**Capítulo 10: "Aclarando términos II "**

Ranma y Akane no podían quitar los ojos de encima de Ryoga. Estaba más apalizado de lo que le habían visto jamás y eso no era cualquier cosa. Parecía tenerse en pie por pura cabezonería.

Ranma había temido el momento en que Akane se encontrara con Ryoga, a quien a pesar de todo tenía gran aprecio. Quizá fuera por los recientes acontecimientos, pero se sentía magnánimo con el chico perdido y no le veía capaz de resistir una tunda de Akane en esas circunstancias. Pero pronto quedó claro que se preocupaba por nada, ya que al parecer su prometida se encontraba del mismo humor que él. Al menos aún no había encendido su aura y miraba al chico cerdo tan expectante como el propio Ranma.

Al verles bajar, Ryoga les saludó con ojos bajos, nervioso, esperando la reacción de Akane. No podría dejar que le matara sin contarles lo de Shinji, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Ranma hizo un esfuerzo por romper el hielo. Si Ryoga había vuelto tan pronto, o estaba intentado suicidarse o tenía algo importante que decir. Las marcas de pelea que llevaba encima parecían el motivo más probable de su visita.

- Ryoga ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Te atropelló un camión?

- Muy gracioso, Ranma. Pero cuando te lo cuente no te hará tanta gracia – Ryoga se aventuró a mirar a Akane de refilón, evaluando su nivel de enfado.

Akane se sentía mareada por los acontecimientos. Enfrentar a Ryoga era lo último que necesitaba en ese día de sorpresas, y se revolvió incómoda. A pesar de todo lo que había pensado desde que descubrió el secretito de P-chan, se encontró a si misma más molesta de lo que esperaba en presencia del chico, pero imaginaba lo mismo que Ranma y no dudaba de que Ryoga tuviera una razón de peso para aparecer así. Ryoga notó su incomodidad.

- Akane-san, me siento completamente avergonzado de mi actitud y quisiera pedir tu perdón una vez más – dijo ceremoniosamente, pero muerto de miedo – Si he tenido el descaro de acercarme a ti de nuevo ha sido por una causa mayor.

- Ryoga… - empezó ella, sin saber muy bien qué decir – te perdono, pero reconozco que estoy defraudada contigo. Me dolió mucho enterarme de lo de tu maldición. Así que, si no te importa, preferiría que dejásemos el tema y nos explicases lo que te ha ocurrido – Ryoga asintió

- Fue de lo más extraño. Yo hubiera jurado que estaba en Pekín – empezó, hablando para sí. A Ranma y Akane se les escurrió una gota de sudor

- Si, claro, P…Ryoga, tu sentido de la orientación no tiene precio – Ranma no quería hacer leña del árbol caído, pero Ryoga despachó su comentario con una mirada de indignación.

- ¡¿Quieres saber lo que ocurrió o no?!

- Claro

- Fue Shinji – tanto Ranma como su prometida se envararon, sorprendidos

- ¡¿Shinji?! ¿él te dio esta paliza? No puedo creerlo – dijo Akane, acongojada - ¿fue…por mi culpa?

- Ya vale, Akane – dijo Ranma molesto por el encontronazo entre los dos pretendientes de "su" novia y la preocupación de esta - ¿Dónde demonios pasó eso, Ryoga? Tengo cierta cuenta pendiente con ese cabronazo ¿No sigue en el templo?

- No, dejó el templo unos días antes de cruzármelo por casualidad. Estaba bastante lejos, no podría decirte dónde porque no lo tengo claro. Para evitar problemas, me transformé en… bueno, me escondí en un camión que transportaba productos a esta zona para acercarme con antelación y daros un margen de tiempo. Pero Ranma, ten cuidado, Shinji no es él mismo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Ranma, entrecerrando los ojos

- Shampoo le lanzó un hechizo. Y viene a por vosotros

- /// -

- ¡Túuuu! – bramó Yoshida, incapaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos. Shampoo le miró desconcertada

- ¿Yoshida-san? Fue mi maestro en el templo del dragón, abuelita – explicó en chino – No sé qué hará por aquí.

El anciano se acercó a una velocidad impresionante dispuesto a zarandear a la chica china, que se quedó descolocada al adivinar sus intenciones. Cologne tiró la bolsa de viaje que acarreaba e interpuso su bastón, irritada.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué pretende golpear a mi nieta?

- ¿Es usted Cologne, de la aldea de supremacía femenina? – preguntó Yoshida. haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarse.

La frustración de saber que sólo su intervención evitaría un desastre sin tener idea de dónde acudir, estaba minando su autocontrol, que de por si no era muy elevado. Respiró y señaló a Shampoo conteniéndose de montar un espectáculo.

- Que sepa usted, Cologne que su nieta aquí presente ha cometido una irresponsabilidad que podría cobrarse víctimas inocentes – Cologne le escrutó

- ¿De qué está hablando, Shampoo?

- Ni idea, abuela – la chica estaba francamente asombrada

- ¿Has hecho algún hechizo últimamente?

- Sólo el punto de presión de la pasión desmedida

- Pero lo has intentado en más ocasiones y el ex - yerno nunca reaccionó a ese hechizo. Él ya tiene sentimientos por otra mujer

- Hace meses que no lo intento con Ranma. Lo hice con Shinji, el campesino que le retó. Estaba enamorado de Akane y traté de dejarles un recuerdo. Ranma tiene que haber rabiado… - se dijo complacida.

- ¡¿Y lo dices tan tranquila?! ¿Sabes lo que has provocado, muchacha? – exigió Yoshida, perdiendo los papeles de nuevo. Colgone la miraba horrorizada

- ¡Shampoo, modificaste el hechizo! – la aludida no acababa de comprender a dónde querían ir a parar los ancianos. A su lado, Mouse, que había permanecido callado, dio un respingo

- Shampoo, ¿cómo fuiste capaz?

- ¡No sé de qué estáis hablando! Shinji se descontroló más de lo que esperaba, pero el efecto dura sólo una semana y Akane podía patearle si la cosa se salía de madre. Con un par de golpes contundentes el hechizo se rompe – explicó ella

- Dios mío…- se lamentaba Cologne – tenemos que volver a Nerima de inmediato

- ¡¿Qué?! – se quejó Shampoo – ¡No quiero volver! Además, estamos a sólo dos días de la aldea

- ¡No lo entiendes, Shampoo! Si no arreglamos esto lo más probable es que nunca te dejen regresar al pueblo. Has cometido un error terrible. ¡Has realizado un conjuro prohibido! Probablemente hayas acabado con ese chico

- ¡¿Qué?! – Mouse intervino tratando de apaciguar los ánimos.

- Tenemos que avisar a Ranma de inmediato y ayudarle a contener a Shinji. Lo más seguro es que ya esté de camino a Nerima para matarle

- ¿Sabéis dónde está esa pareja? – Yoshida –san exhaló aliviado – pues no tenemos tiempo que perder

- /// -

- No necesito tu ayuda, Ryoga – porfiaba Ranma, con el puño en alto y una mueca de furia – ¡Yo solo me basto y me sobro para quitarle a ese desgraciado la idea de acercarse a Akane!

- ¡Pero Ranma, Shinji no tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado! – se quejó Akane, intentando que su prometido entrara en razón.

Estaba asustada. Más que asustada, aterrorizada. Por lo que decía Ryoga, Shinji venía en camino dispuesto a… No soportaba siquiera pensar en ello. Con la horrible experiencia que había vivido se hacía una idea de lo que la esperaba, y también sabía que Ranma la protegería hasta el final. Él podría morir. _"Ranma"_ Akane apretó los puños con el espantoso pensamiento. Pero no podía olvidar que su buen amigo seguía ahí, en algún lugar de la conciencia de ese monstruo, y ella tenía que salvarlo como fuera. Por lo que Shinji decía, Shampoo le había aplicado un punto de presión inconsciente de los efectos que provocaba, pero aún así…si volvía a cruzarse con la china la partiría la cara aunque tuviera que pasarse el resto de su vida intentando evitar que la matase. _"¡Esa maldita!"_

Ranma se negaba a escucharla y se había tirado media hora bramando en el oído de Ryoga los mayores juramentos de su repertorio, que era considerablemente extenso. Sus problemas con Shinji venían desde antes del hechizo, y estaba cegado por la gravedad de sus amenazas. Además, estaba más que furioso con Shampoo. La acción de esa descerebrada podría destrozar la vida de Akane. Ryoga y la chica le dejaron desahogarse. Le conocían bien, y sabían que en cuanto de tranquilizara, Ranma intentaría todo para ayudar al muchacho por más rival que fuera.

Al final, Ranma se cansó de gritar y guardó silencio, reconcentrado en sí mismo, mientras que Akane y Ryoga le observaban desalentados. Akane parecía asustada, y Ranma sabía que no era para menos. Aunque no lo reconociera en un millón de años, él también se sentía acongojado por la idea de que un peligro así se cerniera sobre ella. Si Ranma no era capaz de sacar a Shinji del hechizo, tendría que derrotarle, y Ryoga afirmaba que era una fuerza de la naturaleza. En su fuero interno, Ranma se preguntaba si podría protegerla.

- Tenemos que encontrar la manera de sacarle del hechizo, Ranma – le dijo Akane, mirándole seriamente – Es la única opción – Ryoga asintió.

- ¿Y cómo demonios vamos a hacerlo sin la vieja bruja ni Happosai para pedirles consejo? – replicó Ranma – La única solución es entrenarnos y estar preparados para cuando se presente. Ranma Saotome nunca pierde – dijo con el puño en alto, convenciéndose con una pose heroica. Si se trataba de Akane, daría lo mejor de sí.

Akane y Ryoga sintieron una gota de sudor escurriéndose por la nuca ante el tono chulesco de Ranma, pero ya estaban acostumbrados a sus bravatas y no le dieron más importancia.

- Antes de que luchemos intentaré hacerle entrar en razón – dijo Akane firmemente – Quizá me escuche. Shinji tiene que estar ahí dentro, en alguna parte.

- ¡Ni sueñes con que te deje acercarte a él de nuevo! ¿Has olvidado lo que pasó la última vez?

- Pero…

- ¡No insistas Akane! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Es mi última palabra! – Akane le miró furiosa. Ella era casi tan buena artista marcial como él y no iba a sentarse de brazos cruzados a esperar a que un amigo poseído le matara. _"El muy terco…"_ – Lo mejor es que avisemos a la familia y que os vayáis lo antes posible

- ¡¿Qué?! – estalló Akane, con el aura a tope y una mirada que prometía muerte – ¡Ranmaaaa! Si esperas que me vaya ya puedes hacerlo sentado.

- ¡Desde luego que te irás!

- ¡No!

- ¡Ya lo creo que sí! – gritó Ranma, encarándola. Akane le arreó un mazazo – ¡Marimacho! ¡Eres imposible!

Ryoga observaba el cariñoso intercambio con una gota de sudor, tentado a intervenir pero temiendo por su integridad física, bastante maltrecha. Los tortolitos continuaban diciéndose lindezas

- ¡Yo seré imposible, pero tú eres un imbécil! ¡Y un machista de lo peor!

- ¡Estúpida! – gritaba Ranma tirándose de los pelos - ¡¿Necesitas un dibujo de lo que te hará ese degenerado si te pone las manos encima?! – Akane detuvo el mazazo que estaba a punto de lanzar y se le quedó mirando con una mueca en la que se entremezclaban el horror y la resolución

- ¿Te crees que dejará de buscarme por irme de aquí? Yo me quedo contigo, Ranma – le dijo seriamente, olvidando su enfado – Antes de que me ponga un solo dedo encima…

- ¡Akane! – Ranma la miró decidido – No te tocará

Akane apretó con fuerza una mano de Ranma y se miraron por un largo instante. Ryoga los observó dolorido. Una cosa era asumir que Akane y Ranma se querían y otra muy diferente tener que ser testigo de sus muestras. Carraspeó para hacerse notar

- Bueno, si no os importa iré a saludar al resto de la familia – dijo, hundido.

Ranma comprendió al chico perdido y soltó a Akane en un gesto brusco que la molestó hasta cayó en la cuenta de los motivos de su prometido. Ella no quería apenar a Ryoga de ningún modo, pero había procurado no pensar en él tras lo del templo y le costaba acostumbrarse a la idea de lo que había descubierto sobre su amigo. Se estaba comportando como una insensible.

Además, Akane deseaba discutir con Ranma a solas lo que les había contado. Sonrió forzadamente.

- Claro, Ryoga. Enseguida te vemos – este ya salía por la puerta del dojo, yendo en dirección contraria a la entrada de la casa. Akane y Ranma le miraban apabullados

- Imagina – dijo Ranma – se pierde incluso teniendo el camino marcado por baldosas y una tejavana…

Recuperados de la escena que acababan de presenciar, se sentaron en el suelo tomándose de la mano, profundamente preocupados por lo que se les venía encima

- Ranma, tenemos que sacar a la familia de aquí, pero no podemos contarles lo que sucede o se negarán a marcharse. Si mi padre se entera de lo que planea Shinji le dará un ataque, y Kasumi y Nabiki son muy guapas… – dijo, espantándose con la idea

- Si, lo mismo mi viejo y el tuyo se interponen. No sé si podría protegeros a las tres a la vez. Sería muy peligroso para todos… Akane, sigo pensando lo mismo, tienes que irte con ellos.

- No – fue la contundente respuesta de la morena, hastiada del tema

- ¿No ves que si no te encuentra aquí no sabrá dónde buscarte?

- Pues ven conmigo

- ¡¿Qué?! Ranma Saotome nunca rechaza un desafío – dijo, mirándola con reprobación - ¿Cómo se te ocurre sugerir que me vaya? ¿Estás tonta o qué te pasa?

- Eso podría decirlo yo – dijo Akane, encendiéndose de rabia - ¡¿Cuando entenderás que soy una artista marcial como tú?! No voy a salir corriendo. Si Ranma Saotome nunca rechaza un desafío, Akane Tendo tampoco lo hará. Acostúmbrate a la idea – dijo orgullosamente, levantando la barbilla y retando a su prometido.

- ¡Akane, que no te ha desafiado! ¡Pretende forzarte, estúpida! – Ranma se levantó demasiado alterado como para estarse quieto

- ¡El único estúpido aquí eres tú! Te recuerdo que no sólo viene a eso. ¡Ha prometido matarte!

- ¡Que lo intente si tiene huevos! Le vencí una vez y volveré a hacerlo – Akane estaba perdiendo la paciencia y respiró hondo, cogiendo la cara de Ranma y obligándole a centrar su atención en ella

- Ranma, esto no es un reto como los demás. Shinji va a intentar matarte de veras ¡mira cómo dejó a Ryoga! Está vivo de misericordia, Yo también soy fuerte. No te voy a privar de un aliado contra ese maldito hechizo. Tenemos que vencer a Shinji y librarle de la maldición.

Ranma la miró indeciso. Entendía la postura de Akane y verdaderamente la chica podía marcar una diferencia en la lucha, pero arriesgarla así… Claro que la chica tampoco le daba opciones, y sabía positivamente que no soportaría alejarse de ella viéndola en peligro. Así que asintió a su pesar, rezando por no tener que arrepentirse. Akane le sonrió de tal manera que se sintió recompensado.

- Pues vamos a buscar a Ryoga y comencemos los entrenamientos – dijo el chico – Ah, y Akane…

- Si – contestó ella contenta – si lo veo mal salgo corriendo

- Exactamente – Akane sacudió la cabeza y siguió a su prometido a la casa.

Como imaginaban, de Ryoga no había ni rastro. Ranma se puso de mal humor imaginando que con su suerte ya estaría en Tokio. Ese cerdo era el único que había enfrentado a Shinji y necesitaba tanto su orientación para preparar el combate a conciencia como su fuerza a la hora de la verdad. Resopló enfadado

- Genial. Ahora tendré que perder quien sabe cuanto tiempo en encontrar a ese cerdo

- Te acompaño

- Na, quédate aquí. La última vez que intenté encontrarle tardé tres días – A Akane se la escurrió una gota de sudor mientras que Ranma lucía desalentado

- Pues ve inmediatamente. Todavía no puede encontrarse tan lejos

- Te sorprenderías – masculló Ranma

- /// -

Akane había decidido empezar con su entrenamiento a solas. Se sentía demasiado inquieta como para hacer nada más y disimulaba fatal ante su familia. Si la vieran con esa cara, empezarían a hacerle preguntas incómodas que Akane no estaba dispuesta a responder. Se imponía pensar en una buena excusa para que su familia desapareciera por unos días. Si lo dejaba en manos de Ranma, lo más probable es que se les colgaran encima con más afán, entorpeciéndoles _"Ese bocazas…Ranma…_" se dijo, soñadora.

Incluso con la amenaza que planeaba sobre sus cabezas, Akane estaba feliz. Feliz no, radiante. Radiante no… las palabras se le quedaban cortas para describir lo que sentía al pensar en ese idiota. Era verdad que aún no le había dicho nada y Akane lo echaba de menos, pero sus actos hablaban por sí solos, ¿no? Estaba segura de que en un momento u otro le hablaría sobre sus sentimientos.

¿Qué pensaría sobre la boda? Akane llevaba todo el día meditando acerca del tema. Sinceramente, estaba loca por Ranma, pero casarse a esas alturas, con sus edades y sus circunstancias, le parecía una enormidad. Necesitarían tiempo para ver cómo avanzaba su relación. Aunque por otro lado, había guardado su amor por el chico durante tanto tiempo que a pesar de sus melindres iniciales, se moría de ganas por ponerle las manos encima, y si les pillaban podían darse por casados en un tres por dos. Pero el riesgo sin duda merecía la pena.

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía ligeramente molesta por no haber aprovechado la oportunidad cuando Ryoga les dejó solos. Si apenas unos besos la alteraban así, ¿cómo sería…? Akane sacudí la cabeza espantada consigo misma _"¡Dios mío! Soy una pervertida"_

Intentando concentrarse en lo que resultaba verdaderamente urgente, pensó en la manera en la que podría contener a Shinji, pero no funcionó; la mente volvía a Ranma una y otra vez. Akane frunció el ceño molesta. ¿Por qué siempre había algún pirado que se dedicaba a joder su relación en el momento más inoportuno? Pero ese pensamiento la hizo sentir egoísta. No haría eso sólo por evitar el peligro. Tenía que ayudar a Shinji como fuera…

- Cuick, cuick – al oír el familiar sonido, Akane, que llevaba un rato distraída perdida en sus pensamientos, se giró con una gran sonrisa, abriendo los brazos en un acto reflejo

- ¡P-ch… - Akane se quedó quieta en una postura más bien ridícula, con los brazos abiertos, medio agachada y con un pie en el aire. Se recompuso con la mayor dignidad que fue capaz con cara de circunstancias, molesta con su reacción _"Esto sí que va a resultar difícil de asimilar_"– Esto, hola Ryoga.

El cerdito miraba al suelo, avergonzado. Akane se rindió

- Sígueme. Te guiaré hasta el baño

- /// -

Prevenida de la habilidad de su antigua mascota para perderse allí donde era imposible hacerlo, le esperó en el pasillo. Ryoga salió del baño en un momento, sin valor para mirar a Akane a la cara y buscando alguna escapatoria. La reacción de Akane al ver al cerdito había sido decididamente humillante para ambos.

- Eh, ¿dónde está Ranma?

- Ha salido a buscarte – le contestó la chica, intentando tratarle con normalidad

- Ah. Iré a por él – Akane sintió una gota de sudor en la nuca

- No, no te molestes, casi mejor empezamos con el entrenamiento, ¿te parece? Él vendrá en seguida

- /// -

Ranma empezaba a frustrarse cuando pasó por delante de Utchan y se le ocurrió parar a preguntar si tenían noticias del cerdo. Al fin y al cabo, el idiota de Ryoga había salido en esta dirección y Ranma se estaba cansando de dar vueltas en círculos. Entró como una tromba en el restaurante a pesar de estar cerrado, porque Ukyo solía dejar la puerta sin llave.

- Ukyo, ¿has visto a...?

Se quedó mudo ante la escena. Ukyo y un desconocido se besaban con mucho entusiasmo. Ukyo dio un grito y saltó lejos de Hideki, que le echó una mirada penetrante. Ranma también estuvo tentado de gritar. No sabía donde meterse y la mandíbula se le había desencajado hasta chocar con el suelo. Trató de recomponerse más avergonzado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

- Perdón, lo siento mucho, no quería interrumpir… yo… ¡Adiós!- dijo atropelladamente, tratando de salir por piernas

- Espera – el desconocido se acercó – ¿Tú eres Ranma Saotome?

"_Adiós" _pensó Ranma "_Lo que me faltaba para el duro. Una de dos, o quiere matarme por algún rollo del viejo, o quiere matarme para casarse con Ukyo"_ Lo que estaba claro es que iba a intentar matarle de todas maneras. La idea no le resultaba muy atractiva en esos momentos. Ranma asintió derrotado, componiendo una pose defensiva discreta hasta ver por dónde le salía el chico.

- Soy Hideki Atsushi, el novio de Ukyo

El muchacho habló amablemente tendiéndole la mano en un gesto amistoso. Ranma abrió los ojos impactado. Se suponía que Ukyo era su mejor amiga y no le había dicho ni media palabra. Además, era demasiado creído como para que no le escociera un poco que Ukyo pasase de él. Pero pensó rápido, olvidando su absurdo orgullo por una vez. En fin, Ranma no la quería y Ukyo no merecía quedarse para vestir santos. Era una chica muy guapa y cariñosa, y el chico quería lo mejor para su amiga. Al menos el tipo parecía agradable. Ranma apretó la mano que le tendía y le saludó con cautela.

- Hola. Oye, siento mucho haber entrado así – Ukyo le escrutaba, abochornada y nerviosa. Habló atropelladamente aprovechando la oportunidad

- Entonces ¿no pasa nada? ¿te parece si rompemos el compromiso? Fue cosa de nuestros padres, pero siendo mayores de edad podemos decidir esto por nosotros mismos, ¿no?

- Pero, ¿y tu padre? ¿le molestará la idea?

- Na, papá no se interpondrá – Ranma se entusiasmó. _"Esto me viene genial. Akane se alegrará muchísimo"_ Era de lo mejor que podía pasarle.

- Genial- Pues si es cosa nuestra, el compromiso ya no existe – Ukyo sonrió aliviada y abrazó a su novio con un gritito. Después de que intercambiasen el gesto más cursi que Ranma había visto en eras, se giró hacia Ranma

- Menos mal. Me daba un palo terrible contártelo

- ¿Por eso me has estado evitando? Somos amigos, Ukyo. La verdad es que no te entiendo – dijo Ranma, rascándose la cabeza

- Bueno, verás he pasado diez años de mi vida vestida como hombre y buscándote por todo Japón. Es un poco fuerte que cuando encuentro al chico en cuestión y alcanzo la edad para casarme me eche un novio y deje al chico. No sé si me entiendes – Ranma se rascó la cabeza con más afán, sintiendo un pinchazo desagradable en el pundonor.

- Hombre, visto así soy un poco pringado

- Pues por eso te evitaba – dijo Ukyo sonriendo brillantemente.

Una vez todo aclarado, Hideki, que resultó ser un chico muy majo, le explicó que acababa de dejar a Ryoga en el dojo Tendo de nuevo. Ranma se volvió para casa mascullando contra el cerdo, no sin antes aprovechar la visita al Utchan para ponerse ciego a Okonomiyakis. Estaba a punto de salir sin pagar cuando Ukyo le recordó que ya no estaban prometidos y que aflojase la cartera. Ranma pagó con una gota de sudor.

- /// -

Akane se agarraba de las rodillas. Empezaba a estar bastante cansada y Ranma no daba señales de vida. Ryoga lo notó

- ¿Quieres que hagamos un descanso? Antes te he dado duro un par de veces

- No, sigamos un poco más

Akane era muy competitiva y aunque Ryoga era más fuerte que ella, no quería rendirse por ningún motivo. Si el chico perdido la consideraba débil, entre Ranma y él la obligarían a marcharse.

Compuso de nuevo una pose de pelea y observó a Ryoga atentamente, tratando de leer sus intenciones en su aura tal y como le había enseñado su maestro. Una imagen de Shinji explicándole pacientemente las técnicas le inundó el cerebro, distrayéndola. Ahora que sabía por qué había sido tan abusivo no podía guardarle rencor. Echaba de menos a su buen amigo ¿Podrían ayudarle a librarse de ese maldito hechizo?

- ¡Akane, cuidado!

Ryoga se había lanzado en tromba sobre Akane. Estaban entrenando con todo lo que tenían. Sabía que Shinji no sería suave y quería comprobar por sí mismo que Akane no se dejaría coger fácilmente. Durante el entrenamiento, Akane había leído sus movimientos con total facilidad, y no se dio cuenta de que estaba distraída hasta que no se encontró a dos palmos de su cara con el puño extendido, corriendo a toda velocidad. Con dificultad, bajó los brazos para evitar lastimarla y chocó contra ella pesadamente, incapaz de frenar su carrera, llevado por la inercia.

Ambos cayeron al suelo con un estruendo, con Ryoga encima de Akane y sus manos protegiendo la cabeza de la chica. Aún así se hicieron bastante daño. El peso de Ryoga le había sacado todo el aire del cuerpo y Akane boqueaba tratando de respirar.

Ryoga la miraba alarmado, olvidando retirarse

- Akane, ¿estás bien? Lo siento, pensé que habías leído el movimiento, era sencillo

- No, no Ryoga – dijo la chica, colorada y avergonzada por su torpeza, e incómoda con la cercanía de Ryoga. Aunque este la mirase de manera completamente inocente, la situación no era demasiado confortable – fue culpa mía, me distraje.

Estaba a punto de pedirle que se retirara de encima suyo cuando una conocida aura estalló violentamente. Akane se quedó blanca con Ryoga aún en la misma postura, aterrorizado

- ¡Túuuu! ¡Ryoga, saca inmediatamente las manos de encima de mi prometida! – bramó Ranma, tirándose sobre él en plancha, sin darles tiempo a explicarse

- Ranma, tranquilo – empezó Akane, asustada

- ¡Cállate! – le replicó Ranma, sin mirarla y enganchando a Ryoga más furioso de lo que nunca le habían visto – ¡Me las vas a pagar! ¡Maldito!

- /// -

**Nota de la autora**: este capítulo ha sido ligeramente más corto que los anteriores (creo) pero ya digo que pensaba comprimir en 9 y el 10 en uno sólo y tenía tanta miga que no he sido capaz.

Probablemente el capítulo 11 se retrase. Espero poder publicarle a lo largo de esta semana.

Nos vemos entonces en el próximo capítulo: **"Akane es mía"**


End file.
